


Stanford Daze: Part II

by Melinique



Series: Stanford Daze 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Chuck Shurley is God, Jack Kline loves sweets, Lucifer is Castiel's father, M/M, Mpreg, Nick is Jack's biological father, Ruler of Hell Crowley (Supernatural), Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 42,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinique/pseuds/Melinique
Summary: *Set 3 years after Stanford Daze* Sam is attending his final year at Stanford Law School and continuing to write the Hunter Brothers while Jimmy continues studying Library Science...if only their lives were that simple.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Jack Kline, Lucifer/Nick (Supernatural)
Series: Stanford Daze 'Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724824
Kudos: 5





	1. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) Well, now that I have figured out just how draining it is trying to write a story around Katrina…yeah, I don’t think I’ll be doing something like that, again. I enjoyed it, it was just draining. 2) What is this chapter about? See, that’s the problem…no matter what I say, it would involve major spoilers…so, I really can’t say.
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural and all characters wherein belong to their respective owners, I do not own them nor have I ever claimed to, I’m just playing around with them.
> 
> Other: And, a huge thank you to my wonderful beta from Stanford Daze, Bad Decision, and now all three chapters of Stanford Daze: Part II, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

**Chapter 1: Brothers**

3 years after the ending of Stanford Daze

Jimmy followed the young man at a distance - having left his trenchcoat in his car. He’d recognized the man at the start of the school year and it was near the end of said year but he hadn’t figured out how to approach him, yet. He’d started following him within the first month and hadn’t been found out, yet. He just had to make sure to be back in San Francisco soon or else, Sam was going to get suspicious, and he didn’t want to have to try explaining why he was following someone who, in the reality that Castiel was from, was Sam and Dean’s younger half-brother. How could he figure out if Adam Milligan was John Winchester’s son in this reality? That type of thing didn’t change between realities, did it? If he had access to his ‘angel mojo’, he could figure it out - maybe, but due to Naomi’s stunt and then Lucifer’s refusal to undo it because of the high risk it posed to Castiel, he didn’t have access to much of his angelic self.

Adam came to a sudden stop, took an ear bud out of his left ear, and turned around. ‘Why do you keep following me? You’ve done it most of this school year and I’ve never felt threatened by you, but it’s just…weird. Are you stalking me? Don’t you have anything better to do?’ Adam asked seriously.

How could he explain the reason…no, the reasons he’s following Adam? It isn’t just him being the younger half-brother of Sam and Dean, it was also the fact that Adam had been used as Michael’s vessel when Dean refused. Michael shouldn’t be in this reality but if there was even a slight chance he was, things could end up going horribly wrong! Lucifer had said in his reality, Michael was dead. He’d also admitted though that there was one reality where there was a Michael that was worse then any other Lucifer he’d ever come across…and maybe that sense of fear that THAT Michael had found his way to this reality was what had him concerned. ‘I know that this is a personal question, but do you know who your father is?’ Jimmy asked.

‘John Winchester.’ Adam said without hesitation.

Jimmy tilted his head. ‘And, what do you know about John?’ He asked carefully.

‘His oldest son is named Dean, he’s married to the famous Creole chef, Benny Lafitte, they live together in New Orleans with their son Ben and daughter Emma, both are biologically Dean’s. His middle son is named Sam, he’s finishing his final year at Stanford Law School and he’s the guardian of Jimmy Novak. Sam was also the one who killed John but by what I’ve learned, he was not a good man after his wife Mary died in a fire when Sam was still just a baby.’ Adam explained. ‘But, shouldn’t you already know all this, Jimmy?’ He asked with a slight smirk.

Jimmy flinched and crossed his arms, he figured he shouldn’t actually be surprised that Adam knew who he was since Adam went to college in San Jose…the same as him, they were just following different career paths…but, it did surprise him. ‘Yes’. He answered shortly.

‘Did Sam put you up to following me?’ Adam asked curiously.

‘No. As far as I know, he doesn’t even know you exist.’ Jimmy said honestly.

Adam shrugged. ‘So, why are you following me if it isn’t related to Sam?’ He asked curiously.

Jimmy looked down at his arms, he liked his tattoos - even though, they typically weren’t visible because he normally wore long-sleeves - he’d originally gotten them to cover the scars from his botched suicide attempt, but the war in heaven scenes just looked better wrapped completely around the forearms than just over that portion…but, that wasn’t what he needed to be thinking about, at the moment. He needed to be thinking of a way to answer Adam’s question. ‘Have you ever tried meeting your brothers?’ He asked carefully.

‘I have met Dean and Benny, even though I didn’t tell Dean I was his fathers bastard child. And, I don’t plan to tell him, either. I’ve never met Sam.’ Adam said honestly.

‘Would you want to - meet Sam?’ Jimmy asked curiously.

‘Yes. I am curious about just what type of person John was outside of that one news report.’ Adam said honestly. ‘But, I also think Sam would be the easier of the two Winchester brothers to try talking to.’ He continued.

Jimmy had no doubt about what Adam was saying. Dean could be very difficult to talk to unless your name happened to be Benjamin, Emma, or Samuel. ‘If you want, I could set it up so that you two could meet.’ Jimmy offered.

Adam looked surprised. ‘I would like that. And, I also want to know how come the boy that you were accused of kidnapping after he shot John is now your guardian.’ He said honestly.

Jimmy opened his mouth to say something when he received a text and since Sam, Dean, Benny, and Ben were the only ones to have his number…he figured he should check it.

The message was from Sam, ‘Don’t 4-get we’re picking Jack up at 4.’

‘That’s today?’ Jimmy whispered. He turned his attention back to Adam. ‘We can meet up after classes tomorrow, I need to go.’ Jimmy said.

‘Is something wrong?’ Adam asked genuinely concerned.

‘No, no. Everything’s fine, better than fine…it’s absolutely great! Sam got cleared to be a foster parent and we’re picking up the kid today.’ Jimmy said happily.

Adam lowered his head. ‘ _Okay, something doesn’t make sense._ ’ He thought to himself. ‘Why would he want to become a foster parent when he’s still in his final year of law school, you still have three more years to get your masters in library science after this year, and he’s already your guardian?’ He asked confused.

‘Because, Jack’s situation is special.’ Jimmy said before turning around and starting to run back the direction he’d come from.

It was right at four when Jimmy got to the agency. He was grateful to Dean for the car after New Orleans had reopened after Katrina, he still remembered the guy that had deliver it explained that Dean said - and Dean would know - it was a 1967 Yenko Super Camaro…which apparently made it rare. He had to take Dean’s word for it, since he didn’t know a tenth of what Dean did about cars. Jimmy followed Sam into the agency after putting his trenchcoat back on.

‘Remember, just let me do the talking.’ Sam whispered as they waited.

Jimmy just nodded. He wanted to say that he knew how to keep from saying certain things but he also knew that the reason Sam wanted him to stay quiet...well, there was actually three different reasons. The first and most important reason is their romantic involvement despite the fact that Sam is his guardian and weather or not it’s illegal - it is unethical and Sam doesn’t need that kind of issue before he even becomes a lawyer. The second reason is the scars on his arms that unless someone knows what they’re looking for can’t even be seen through the tattoos. The third was a lot more complicated, while Jimmy knows that Castiel is Lucifer’s child and in other realities Lucifer was Jack Kline’s father...but in this reality, Jack was actually Nick’s son.

Oddly, in the reality that Jimmy and Sam live in, Nick doesn’t exist. Nick’s only been in that reality while Lucifer was looking for Castiel…since then anytime Lucifer has been in that reality has been using Sam as his vessel, but in his defense…he spends most of that time resting deep in Sam’s subconscious. Nick not being Lucifer’s true vessel needs time to recover on occasion from the damage that being Lucifer’s vessel caused and due to Lucifer’s attachment to Nick, he doesn’t want to burn through Nick’s soul…or freeze through as Lucifer’s case may be. Lucifer had apparently threatened Rowena into creating a spell that would allow Nick’s body to recover from the damage being the devil’s vessel created while Lucifer was not using Nick…it averaged about a month every six months - and then promptly killed the witch-y bitch…or was it bitchy witch that Lucifer called her? Either way, he normally left Nick in Hell under the protection of one of the extremely few demons that Lucifer ‘trusts’ and that being Crowley - he had lost track of Cain after getting locked in the Cage. Lucifer didn’t care that Crowley ruled Hell as its king as long as Nick was protected, BUT if anything ever happened to Nick…well, the entirety of Hell would face the Morning Star’s wrath. In short, Lucifer’s grace had bonded with Nick’s soul and that made them a part of each other - God’s plan be damned! But, while Lucifer had been in that reality using Nick…during one of the periods where Lucifer allowed Nick to have control, Nick apparently had gotten Jack’s mother Kelly pregnant. That was shortly before Nick’s soul bonded with Lucifer’s grace and knowing that Nick was actually the one who initiated the bond was surprising. Lucifer had actually been looking for Castiel in that reality for YEARS knowing that that was the right reality.

‘Jimmy?’ Jimmy’s head snapped toward Sam, he was surprised that he sounded concerned…right up until he noticed that Jack’s case worker - a blonde woman named Terry - and coincidentally Jack, who would be turning thirteen soon, just after Sam’s twenty-fifth birthday.

‘Hello, Jack.’ Jimmy said happily.

Jack walked over to Jimmy. ‘Hello, Cas.’ Jack signed. He wasn’t deaf, he was selectively mute…he could go for weeks without saying a word and that was a lot of the reason it was so difficult to find a placement for him but other than that, he was apparently a very well behaved child.

Jack looked at Sam without moving from his position in front of Jimmy. ‘Hello, Sam.’ He signed.

Sam smiled. ‘Hello, Jack.’ He signed. He had taken sign language in high school, so he knew how to sign. Jimmy knew he would need to start learning, after this.

Jack narrowed his eyes for a few seconds. ‘Hello, Luke - Luc’ Jack signed and shook his head. ‘Lucifer.’ He signed.

Sam’s eyes glowed red and he nodded before his eyes returned to normal.

Jimmy knew from the fact that Lucifer had checked Jack that they weren’t related but Jack had been able to pinpoint every time that Sam visited while being Lucifer’s vessel.

Jimmy sat with Jack while Sam had to sign a bunch of legal papers and forms. ‘Am I going to have my own room?’ Jack signed curiously before he remembered that Cas doesn’t know sign language and grabbed a pen and piece of paper and wrote the question down.

‘Of course. I’m still not sure why they believed Sam with the excuse he gave as to why I sleep with him…but it worked. We’ve primarily used the second room as a library but we’ve moved the library into the basement which is bigger and we’ve already got the room set up for you. We’ll go and get you some clothes once we get back to San Francisco. We can’t really do much with Sam only having a job as a barista and he’s still working on _Leviathan’s Reign_ but since _Purgatory Angel_ was released recently, we should be able to get you a few other things as well, since Sam has access to both his account and mine.’ Jimmy whispered.

‘ _Leviathan’s Reign_ is going to be book seven of the _Hunter Brothers_ by Sam Wesson, right?’ Jack wrote down on the same sheet of paper as his last question.

‘Yes.’ Jimmy answered.

By the time that Sam and Jimmy got home with Jack…Jack and several different pairs of sweatpants and hoodies – all in varying colors, graphic t-shirts, a new pair of kid's Converse shoes; several Green Lantern comic books and an action figure; and a small collection of Disney movies. Jack also had a full bag of various sweets, a couple sampler boxes of sweets, a box of chocolate mint ice cream, and a whole bag of nougat bars. He was not getting anymore sweets until his birthday.

Jack also had an agreement with Jimmy so that Jack can read Jimmy’s copies of the pre-release editions of the first six books in _the Hunter Brothers_ series, and so that he can watch the first two seasons of _the Hunter Brothers_ _series._ Sam had made a bet with Jimmy that nobody would want to make the series into a TV series until Cassiel was introduced in the fourth book, he ended up being right.

Sam and Jimmy had both already finished their respective ‘home’ assignments for the day. Jack had fallen asleep on the couch during the third episode of the first season of _the Hunter Brothers_.

Jimmy sat on his ankles behind Sam, with his arms around Sam’s waist, and kissed the back on Sam’s neck. He didn’t like that Sam had let his hair grow a little longer since they’d met, but he did like playing with it, so he kept his mouth shut on the matter. He couldn’t have it both ways.

‘Jimmy, don’t start something you’re not going to finish.’ Sam said slightly annoyed but not actually attempting to stop Jimmy.

‘But, I do plan to.’ Jimmy whispered against the back of Sam’s neck.

‘You always PLAN to, Jimmy. But, you either tense up to the point that I refuse to do anything more or you freak out and I end up bruised. And, I’ve already told you, if you’re just doing it because you think I want sex, don’t. I don’t NEED sex. It might feel good but I don’t want it if it’s going to…hurt you.’ Sam said.

Jimmy leaned his forehead between Sam’s shoulder blades. He knew he needed to explain to Sam about why sex was so…difficult for him, but he just couldn’t. He’d explained it to Benny and while Benny actually encouraged him to tell Sam, it just wasn’t something he could do. He loved Sam, dearly, but he didn’t want Sam to know that he’d let somebody rape him. Still, he tried tempering his reactions when Sam would touch him the way they both wanted and he couldn’t do that, either. He dreaded the night he would have to explain to Sam why he did that or risk losing him because he knew that as much as Sam might love him, he wouldn’t keep putting up with that without some kind of explanation.

Jimmy placed a kiss between Sam’s shoulder blades, trialing kisses up to the back of his neck, to the left side of his neck, before Sam turned his head enough to meet him in a kiss. Jimmy pulled back slightly. ‘Please, Sam.’ He said breathlessly, pleadingly.

Sam groaned. Jimmy unfortunately was a natural bottom and absolutely refused to top. He honestly thought that if Jimmy would top, it might help him with whatever his problem was, but he wouldn’t do that. Personally, he was a switch, he didn’t care weather he topped or bottomed. ‘Lay back on the pillow.’ Sam said and wasn’t surprised when Jimmy did so. Unfortunately, this was part of the routine he knew by heart.

Sam crawled on top of Jimmy before kissing him. He knew that taking each others clothes off could be part of foreplay but that always seemed to get skipped since they both slept in their boxers and normally this routine happened just before bed. He felt Jimmy put his hands on his stomach before trailing his hands to his lower back and then up to his shoulders before moving back down to his lower back. He wasn’t sure if it was that Jimmy just liked the feel of his skin or if it was that Jimmy knew he liked to be touched, both were true and by extension possible reasons.

Jimmy moved his hands slightly further down so his thumbs could trial along inside the back of the elastic band of Sam’s boxers. He was disappointed when Sam pulled back slightly. ‘Bracket.’ Sam said breathlessly. And, the disappointment just flew out the window, he liked this part because of what it would lead to. Even if he did think it was something they could skip if Sam didn’t insist on straddling him after he’d laid back on Sam’s pillow. It took a little bit of give-and-take from both of them for Jimmy to get his legs pulled up to his chest without knocking Sam out of position, then he stretched his legs back out, spreading them in the process.

Sam kissed Jimmy on the forehead with a smirk on his face. He liked this part even if it never did end well…even if he was being honest that a lot of the reasons he enjoyed it so much was that if they avoided crossing THAT line, Jimmy ended up as content as one of those strays he keeps bringing home. ‘ _Bad analogy since that implies that I’m going to take Jimmy to the pound._ ’ Sam thought to himself.

Sam trialed kisses from Jimmy’s forehead, to the tip of his nose, both cheeks, his lips, and he used his tongue to encourage Jimmy to open his mouth which he did. He ran his tongue repeatedly over the roof of Jimmy’s mouth - which he honestly did not understand why Jimmy liked that so much since doing that to himself either tickles or makes him feel like he’s going to sneeze. When Jimmy’s thumbs stopped their movement, Sam pulled back slightly, and then trialed kisses from his lips, the left side of his neck, down to his chest, and then he stopped and glanced at Jimmy.

Jimmy HATED this part, even if he knew why Sam did it, because the only time he hasn’t checked with Jimmy first…he ended up getting hit hard enough that he ended up in the floor. But, what came next - excluding that one time - Jimmy LOVED! He felt as Sam began mouthing at his left nipple with just a hint of teeth while also rolling his left nipple between his left thumb and index finger. ‘Sam, oh Sam.’ Jimmy moaned.

Sam waited until Jimmy was writhing and begging for more before he stopped. Jimmy growled in annoyance. Sam began to trial kisses down Jimmy’s stomach. He stopped and glanced up at Jimmy once he reached the elastic band of his boxers. ‘Don’t stop.’ Jimmy pleaded breathlessly. They’d tried different routines before, they normally added some spin to it every time, but it always ended up resulting in the same damn thing! Jimmy begging him for him, pleading for him not to stop, and then Sam getting bruised…and the one exception to that, he’d ended up walking funny for a couple days - so, he would’ve preferred the bruise.

Sam slipped his thumbs between the elastic band of Jimmy’s boxers at his sides and his bare skin. ‘Remember, Jimmy…tell me to stop and I will.’ Sam said sternly.

Jimmy just shook his head.

Sam tugged Jimmy’s boxers down releasing Jimmy’s erection.

‘ _Breath, Castiel. Just breath._ ’ Jimmy thought to himself trying to keep his breathing even and his body from going completely stiff.

Sam wrapped his lips around the tip of Jimmy’s cock. Jimmy went instantly stiff. ‘ _He won’t hurt you. Sam would never hurt you!_ ’ Jimmy thought to himself.

Sam waited several seconds until Jimmy relaxed before taking Jimmy’s entire length into his mouth. ‘ _Sam loves you, he won’t hurt you!_ ’ Jimmy thought to himself.

Sam began to slowly bob his head. Jimmy squeezed his eyes shut trying to keep his body from going stiff again. ‘ _You can’t keep doing this to him, Castiel!_ ’ Jimmy thought to himself.

Jimmy moved his right hand into Sam’s hair before tangling his fingers in it. Sam didn’t stop though, but he knew it was only a matter of time, Jimmy normally didn’t do that until he started fighting himself - one part screaming STOP and the other screaming please DON’T stop. Even though, this part had become like a game to him…seeing if he could get Jimmy off before he would start _panicking._ Why it had become a game was beyond him, it never worked, and the closer Jimmy got before panicking…the harder he hit when he did. And, that never boded well because whatever part of Cas wasn’t bound by what Naomi did…he packed a hell of a punch - and kick.

Jimmy felt as Sam started moving his left hand back and forth on his inner thigh. That was new. The lingering warmth from the movement was - there was something…different…about the way it felt. It tugged on something inside him that he couldn’t identify - it wasn’t anything sexual - and honestly didn’t know if he liked or not.

As Sam continued bobbing his head and trialing his hand, Jimmy felt himself getting closer. While his body wasn’t stiffening - which he was happy about in the non-lust addled part of his brain, his breathing was quickening - and not in a good way. And, as his breathing continued to quicken, he barely managed got the words out ‘Sam, stop!’

The words had been so quiet, though…Sam hadn’t heard, so he didn’t stop. But, his hand stopped before he felt as if he was being pulled or yanked back...and he did NOT like that! ‘ _Luc, what the hell?_ ’ He thought to himself.

‘ _He told you to stop and while this is one thing I promised to keep myself buried nice and deep in your subconscious for, you’re the one who has it drilled so far deep in your mind that you would’ve felt like shit when you realized that he’d told you to stop and you hadn’t…even if you legitimately hadn’t heard him._ ’ He heard the response in his head. Well, he couldn’t argue with that.

Lucifer figured he could explain later - as in never or at least, when Sam wasn’t between his sons legs - that he’d attempted to use his grace to keep Castiel calm but all it seemed to do was induce the beginnings of a panic attack. He knew angels didn’t view sex the same as humans did, the act itself was different between how a human would do it and how angels did - there was an intimacy between angels that humans just weren’t capable of achieving, unless they ‘shared’ the vessel and they bound their grace and soul…which explained his attachment to Nick even though, they didn’t really share the vessel but that was just…they both preferred it that way. But, between angels, sibling incest wasn’t uncommon since everyone was either a brother or sister. While Lucifer still held a disdain for humans, he had to admit that the parent/child incest - even though, angels didn’t think anything more was wrong with it then they did about sibling incest - had just always felt wrong to him. That had been one of the very few things that Lucifer had been able to convince Michael of before they started fighting - before the Fall, before - he got out of the Cage to see Michael’s vessel on the ground with the outline of his burned wings on the ground. Gabriel…he would regret killing his brother until he ended up in the Empty, himself. Raphael, honestly…why couldn’t God have only created three archangels? Raphael was a pain in the ass! But Michael, yeah…his last act had been a rebellion of his own, he refused to fight his brother again, had refused to take Dean Winchester as his vessel, and instead, had sacrificed his own life to get Lucifer out of the Cage because he had never considered an eternity in the Cage as a ‘just’ punishment. Okay, so his Michael had never questioned their fathers will and the one time he did -

‘ _Luce, what the hell is going on with you?_ ’ He heard Sam ask. He didn’t take control but he could tell Sam was in the bathroom just staring at the mirror.

‘Huh?’ Lucifer asked off-guard. Before shaking his head, he knew Sam could see and hear him - as Nick - during these conversations, but this was the first time he was really…caught off-guard when Sam wanted to talk to him like this.

‘ _You stopped me from going to far but Jimmy still freaked out. I snapped at him because I’m getting tired of this routine. I don’t mind if he doesn’t want sex, but it’s this whole routine that just pisses me off. And, knowing you were there and not trying to make sure I didn’t end up saying something I already regret…it wasn’t until then that I realized you were distracted._ ’ Sam thought.

‘What did you say?’ Lucifer asked confused.

Sam lowered his head, his hair falling slightly too obscure part of his face. ‘ _I told him that I couldn’t keep doing this with him. I won’t keep putting up with him saying he’s okay with this and then deciding when things reach THAT point that he backs out…EVERY FUCKING TIME!_ ’ Sam thought.

Lucifer knew what he was going to say but first, he wanted to have some fun - if only people realized that Gabriel’s Trickster-like attitude was something he actually learnt from Lucifer - and not that pagan god, Loki - before the two oldest archangels started fighting. Lucifer sat down on the edge of the tub, crossed his right leg over his left, and interlaced his fingers over his right knee. ‘So, you don’t like having to get yourself off, huh Samuel?’ Lucifer asked with a smirk on his face.

Sam’s back went stiff. ‘Don’t start that, Luce!’ He bit out.

Lucifer laughed. ‘How very human of you.’ The smirk not leaving his face.

Sam snarled.

Lucifer’s eyes glowed red. ‘You really don’t know, do you?’ He asked curiously surprised.

Sam blinked his eyes a few times. ‘ _Know what?_ ’ He thought.

‘When you were my anchor when I healed him, you didn’t see what I saw?’ He asked, even though it sounded more like a statement then a question.

‘ _All I saw was darkness, I didn’t SEE or HEAR…anything._ ’ Sam thought.

‘Sam, you need to talk to Castiel.’ Lucifer said sternly.

‘ _I’ve tried, whatever it is - he won’t talk about._ ’ Sam thought.

Lucifer put his hands on the edge of the tub before he uncrossed his legs and tilted his head. ‘Threaten to leave, if that don’t work, pretend you’re actually going to - see how far he lets you get while packing before he tells you.’ Lucifer said simply.

‘ _That’s manipulative in a way that I’m not. And, why can’t you just tell me?_ ’ Sam thought.

‘Because, if I tell you - Sam, it’s a matter of trust and while I could tell you, he NEEDS to be the one to do so. How much does he trust you? How much does he love you? And, yes - it is manipulative BUT it’s a necessary evil.’ Lucifer said.

‘ _And, if it doesn’t work? Am I actually supposed to leave? This is MY home as much as it is his and what about Jack?_ ’ Sam thought.

‘If necessary, yes. I wouldn’t expect it to take long for him to realize his mistake and tell you.’ Lucifer said.

‘ _And, what happens if this all backfires?_ ’ Sam thought.

‘Then, I’ll come back with Nick and put a symbol on you that will keep me from repossessing you after Crowley lets me know that Nick’s recovered.’ Lucifer said.

‘ _And, you’ll tell me what the secret is that was worth fucking this up for?_ ’ Sam thought.

Lucifer nodded stiffly. He didn’t figure any of that would be necessary, though. He had manipulated Eve into eating the forbidden fruit that God himself had strictly forbidden her and Adam from eating. He got blamed for manipulating Adam, too - but THAT was Eve’s manipulation…not his. He’d manipulated Gadreel who had been specifically told by God not to let Lucifer into the Garden. Put simply, he was a master manipulator - second only to his father, but that was part of a subject he didn’t plan on Sam finding out about - and even spending all that time in the Cage, he could still be quite manipulative if the situation called for it.

Sam stepped out of the bathroom and immediately noticed a couple things. First was that Jimmy had turned his back to the bathroom door, second was the black feathers on Jimmy’s back, and lastly he was curled tightly around Sam’s pillow and his shoulders were shaking.

‘ _Luce?_ ’ Sam thought. He didn’t want to manipulate Jimmy, not when he was like this!

‘ _Sometimes, being manipulative will leave you with a bad taste in your mouth, but why don’t you start by ASKING him what his secret is? If that doesn’t work…I’ll lead you through the manipulation._ ’ Sam heard in his head.

Sam walked over to the bed, sat down, and put his left hand on the higher part of Jimmy’s left upper arm. ‘Jimmy?’ Sam whispered gently.

Sam wasn’t surprised when he ended up with an arms full of Jimmy, he wrapped his arms tightly around Jimmy, and waited patiently while he cried.

‘Please, don’t make me leave! I don’t want to go back to Pontiac!’ Jimmy sobbed.

‘ _Luce?!?_ ’ Sam thought. Okay, so he was surprised and slightly panicked - this wasn’t part of the plan!

‘ _Advantage, Sam…use it!_ ’ Sam heard in his head.

‘Tell me why you react like you do when I touch you sexually and why you refuse to - touch me that way.’ Sam said in a much steadily voice then he honestly felt.

Jimmy nodded slowly. Sam listened as Jimmy explained about the first hospital he’d been committed to, about the nurse who had taken his virginity, had broken his jaw to keep Jimmy from biting him the first time Jimmy would give the man - anyone - a blowjob, had enjoyed trying to choke him with his cum, had enjoyed sodomizing him with things that he was afraid to ask what they were - especially after the way he bled due to the plunger, got a sick joy from forcing him to orgasm until he was dry, had gotten off on choking him while buried deep inside, how he’d gotten a sick pleasure from hooking nipple clamps to him and forcing him to pleasure himself until he was sore, raw, and barely able to stand and then stimulating him until he couldn’t stand and the clamps would be pulled off because of his inability to keep standing, how the more he bled the more pleasure he was given, and how if the man couldn’t figure out anything else to do...he’d put the nipple clamps on him, put him in a cock cage, and stimulate him while all he was allowed to do was be the mans personal cock warmer. By the end, Jimmy was almost choking on his words as he cried even harder.

Sam could feel Lucifer’s anger…he doubted that the archangel had known all that himself with the reaction he was having. His own anger didn’t hold a candle to the fury of the pissed off archangel and he knew it. The easiest way to describe it was damn near homicidal!

‘Jimmy, I’ve got you. Nobody will hurt you like that, again. If they want to try, they’ll have to go through me first.’ Sam said soothingly, but he also knew the words weren’t just his own, the words were also Lucifer’s.

It was several minutes before Jimmy stopped crying. ‘I love you, Sam.’ He said.

And, Sam officially felt lower than dirt, lower than scum, lower than the gum on the bottom of his shoe. Correction, he felt sick! They knew they loved each other, they’d found the words to be unnecessary. And, for Jimmy to say them NOW…after - no, he did not deserve to hear them.

When a couple minutes passed and Sam hadn’t said the words back, Jimmy leaned his head back against Sam’s shoulder. He didn’t know why Sam wouldn’t say the words back but he did know that it hurt.

That night, Sam fell asleep with Jimmy at his side instead of on top of him, but Sam’s arms were wrapped protectively around him. Jimmy laid there for over an hour after Sam had fallen asleep trying to figure out why Sam had wanted to try this different position, he didn’t like it! He liked the other position! ‘ _I shouldn’t have told him! I knew if he found out, it would change the way he felt about me._ ’ He thought to himself.

Jimmy rolled over to where his back was to Sam before just giving up and sitting up. ‘What are you doing?’ He jumped upon hearing Sam’s voice.

‘I shouldn’t have told you. I didn’t want it to change things and I knew it would.’ Jimmy said without turning to see Sam.

‘ _Sam, wake the hell up!_ ’ Lucifer thought. It wasn’t Sam that had asked the question, it was Lucifer.

Sam rubbed his eyes, looked over at Jimmy, and promptly yawned. ‘Lay back down, Jimmy.’ He said tiredly.

‘Why, Sam? I didn’t want things to change between us, that’s why I’d never told you about what happened to me during the years I spent in and out of that hospital…and it has changed things.’ Jimmy said sadly.

‘ _Okay, what did I miss?_ ’ Sam thought.

‘Nothing that he didn’t say.’ He heard Lucifer’s response.

Sam yawned again. ‘How do you think things have changed?’ He asked, sitting up.

Jimmy turned around. ‘You don’t want me sleeping like I’m used too.’ Jimmy said.

Sam blinked a few times in surprise. ‘ _You’ve got to be kidding! I’m going back to sleep._ ’ Sam thought.

Sam heard Lucifer laughing. ‘ _Naturally, the one that doesn’t need sleep would find this funny._ ’ Sam thought to himself.

Sam let himself collapse back on the pillow. ‘Jimmy, I honestly thought you’d feel better sleeping like that, but if it’s really that big of a deal to you, I don’t mind you working on your normal drool spot on my chest.’ He said with a smirk.

‘I do not drool!’ Jimmy said offended.

‘Tell that to me in the morning.’ Sam said, full-on smiling now.

**xXxXx**

The next day, Jimmy and Jack sat with Adam waiting on Sam. Jimmy had been the one to pick Jack up from school since they’d gotten him enrolled in a middle school in San Jose. Terry had been the one to organize that since Sam’s school days were typically longer than Jimmy’s and neither of them attended classes in San Francisco where they lived.

‘So, what’s your name?’ Adam asked.

‘His name is Jack Kline, he doesn’t talk much.’ Jimmy said.

‘And, what is your name?’ Jack signed.

Adam’s eyes went wide. ‘Uh.’ He said, not having a clue what Jack had just signed.

Adam looked at Jimmy. ‘Don’t look at me, Sam’s the one who knows sign language.’ Jimmy said honestly.

Jack tugged on Jimmy’s left arm - more accurately, tugged on the left sleeve - with his right hand before using his left to point at Adam.

‘Oh! His name is Adam Milligan. He’s a freshman in college, he’s wanting to go to medical school to become a -’ Jimmy began before looking expectedly at Adam.

‘I want to go into pediatrics. Not a pediatrician but a pediatric doctor…surgeon if possible.’ Adam helpfully added.

‘He’s also Dean and Sam’s younger half-brother but I didn’t tell THAT to Sam when I asked him if he minded meeting someone today.’ Jimmy added.

Jack nodded. Sometimes, being primarily mute came in useful…he didn’t have to worry about saying something he shouldn’t. And, he tended to think before he started signing.

‘So, what’s the difference between fostering and adoption?’ Adam asked curiously.

‘Fostering is meant to be temporary while the parent or parents is unable to care for the child, while adoption is meant to be permanent. And yes, there are a lot of cases where foster parents will go on to adopt the child if the parents don’t get their child back. I can’t give you the exact numbers but it is by no means uncommon.’ Jimmy explained.

‘So, why go into being a foster parent? Aren’t you running the risk of getting attached to Jack and then his parents wanting to take him back?’ Adam asked curiously.

‘Sam’s technically the only foster parent, I can’t be a foster parent since Sam has my guardianship. And yes, that is a risk that’s being taken by both of us, but Jack’s father is out of the picture and Sam actually started this process as a favor to Kelly, Jack’s mother. It’s - unknown whether or not Kelly will ever get custody of Jack back.’ Jimmy explained.

‘Why?’ Adam asked curiously.

Jimmy looked at Jack who shrugged and then turned his attention back to Adam. ‘Kelly’s been sick most of Jack’s life, and this past year has been very rough for her - to the point that she honestly didn’t think she was capable of taking care of Jack anymore.’ Jimmy explained.

‘You and Sam know her?’ Adam asked curiously.

‘Yes.’ Jimmy said shortly. He decided not to mention that the way they knew her was because of her association with Sam’s first year pre-law professor, Matthew Randall. But, that the person that actually got close to Kelly was Jimmy and part of that was because he didn’t mind babysitting Jack. It was actually planned for Jimmy to be Jack’s guardian but things happened to quickly and he got stuck in foster care when she ended up hospitalized the last time and they figured out that without his own guardianship, he couldn’t possibly be Jack’s so Sam - with Matthew’s help - started the process to be Jack’s foster parent. Terry being fully aware though that Jimmy would be the one primarily taking care of Jack, though.

‘Why aren’t you your own guardian?’ Adam asked honestly confused.

‘At this point, it’s just not something I have discussed with Sam since he cleared it so that I could attend college and start volunteering Saturday’s at the animal shelter. I think if I manage to graduate without any incidents, it will be something I bring up, but I don’t find it necessary, at the moment.’ Jimmy explained. He decided not to mention that there was a part of him that enjoyed having Sam take care of him.

‘But, don’t you want freedom to do things without getting consent to do them?’ Adam asked.

‘No!’ Jimmy said emphatically.

‘Why not?’ Adam asked confused.

Jimmy’s eyes starting flickering between the grace blue and Lucifer’s red. ‘Because, I’m a soldier and soldiers need someone to lead them.’ He said smiling.

Adam stood up slowly, his own eyes glowing blue with grace. ‘Castiel.’ He said, as an archangel sword appeared in his right hand.

Jimmy jumped back out of the seat, jerking Jack up, and positioning himself in front of the boy. ‘Michael!’ Jimmy said, somewhere between surprised and frightened.

Michael began to twirl his blade. ‘I’m no more your Michael then you are my Castiel, because while my Castiel rebelled multiple times…he was not by any means the son of Lucifer.’ Michael said with a wicked grin. ‘Speaking of which, I’m sure my dear alternate brother has told you about me.’ He continued.

‘ _Oh fuck!_ ’ Jimmy thought to himself. ‘You’re the Michael that Lucifer met that actually scared him.’ He said, trying to figure out what to do. He didn’t have access to his abilities! And, even if he did…he was a seraphim! And, even the archangel Gabriel couldn’t stand against Michael or Lucifer.

‘Do you know why I came here, Castiel?’ Michael asked.

Jimmy shook his head.

‘Because, father is gone, I rule Heaven in his stead, and I figured I’d start setting thing right and eliminate the angels from the other universes - with my lover by my side, but I figured this was one place that I didn’t need the backup.’ Michael explained.

‘Lover?’ Jimmy asked surprised. Michael, ANY Michael having a lover was surprising.

‘Your Lucifer’s son, but my Castiel is my lover. My perfect little rebel.’ Michael said with a smirk.

‘I’d rather be fucked by the Devil!’ Jimmy snapped. And, then realized how that sounded considering just who his father was.

Michael laughed.

Sam walked up to stand beside Jimmy in front of Jack. ‘Okay, what’s going on here?’ Sam was instantly defensive after seeing the long knife Michael held.

‘ _Samuel, it’s not a knife, it’s an archangel sword!_ ’ Sam heard in his head. He was surprised by the urgency in Lucifer’s voice.

‘Aw, little Lucifer.’ Michael said mockingly.

Sam’s eyes turned red. ‘Michael.’ Lucifer snapped. This Michael did scare him, he would not deny that. This Michael was an experienced warrior just as Lucifer was. So, this Michael was probably stronger then Lucifer, BUT there was one major difference. Michael did not have his True Vessel…and Lucifer did - even if it was the wrong universes Sam, it still counted. That should put them on even ground, but he did not want to fight here. He would also be at a serious disadvantage having to protect Castiel and Jack. And, he didn’t have his archangel sword, that had been taken before the Fall. ‘ _Okay, get Michael away from everyone. Get the blade from Michael. Stab Michael. That’s a simple plan._ ’ Lucifer thought to himself.

‘ _Sam, I need you to trust me._ ’ Lucifer thought.

‘What’s the plan?’ He heard Sam ask.

‘ _I need to tap into my rage and Nick says that that hurts him when I do it. And, I know you’re going to ask, but rage actually makes me stronger, and if this comes down to a fight…I’ll need every trick and ounce of power I’ve got to fight him._ ’ Lucifer thought.

‘Do it! Protect Jimmy!’ He heard Sam order. He wouldn’t tell Sam but he’d felt it, the only person it doesn’t bother Castiel to be called Jimmy after they know what his name is is Sam.

What Lucifer expected to be a long bloody battle ended up being over in just over a blink of an eye. Michael came at him ready to strike with his archangel sword, Jimmy got between them, but it wasn’t in a suicidal way, he grabbed Michael’s right wrist with both hands twisting his body out of the way of the blade in the process, Lucifer realized what Castiel had done and used it to his advantage as he quickly disarmed Michael before plunging the archangel sword into Michael’s chest. Archangel swords might not kill the vessel but considering the blade had pierced the heart, it probably still had. ‘You are NOT MY Michael!’ Lucifer said with gritted teeth. He pulled the blade out and Adam crumpled to the ground.

‘We need to go.’ Jimmy said.

Lucifer snapped his fingers twice and they were all standing in the living room of Sam and Jimmy’s home. Jimmy thought about asking why he’d snapped twice. Obviously, the second time was to bring them all - and hopefully their respective vehicles - home, but what had been the reason for the first snap?

‘Don’t you EVER do that again, Castiel!’ Lucifer reprimanded.

‘I wasn’t going to let him hurt Sam.’ Jimmy said simply.

Lucifer crossed his arms. ‘ _Deal with him._ ’ Lucifer thought as he relinquished control back to Sam.

Sam placed his right hand on Jimmy’s left check. Jimmy leaned into the touch. ‘Don’t do that again.’ Sam whispered.

Jimmy hummed in agreement - not actually paying attention to what he was agreeing with or to.

**xXxXx**

It was the weekend before the final week of Sam’s classes at Stanford Law School. Sam, Jimmy, and Dean all stood on the roof of some building that none of them had really paid attention too. Benny was back in Louisiana with Ben and Emma while Jack was at home watching another episode of season 2 of the _Hunter Brothers_.

Dean was extremely uncomfortable, he knew this place, he knew this building, he knew the way everyone was standing. This was his fucking nightmare just in real life!

Jimmy stared at Dean who was glaring a hole through the roof, or attempting too.

‘ _You sure about this, Luce?_ ’ Sam thought.

‘Not in the slightest.’ He heard Lucifer say. ‘There are several things that can go wrong, but it is the only one I have left to break Castiel’s bonds without…him either ending up vegetative or dead.’ Lucifer continued.

‘ _And, the percentage that we’ll go splat?_ ’ Sam thought.

‘Zero. Even if Castiel can’t do what I’m hoping he can…I still can. I’ll just wait until the last possible moment. And, honestly…even if we hit the ground, it wouldn’t kill us. I mean, as you know…an angel banishing sigil sends us falling like a meteor to Earth and believe me, that’s A LOT faster and a MUCH harder hit.’ He heard Lucifer explain.

Dean looked at Jimmy. ‘So, what are we doing here?’ Dean asked anxiously.

Jimmy lowered his head. He had no answer that wasn’t going to end in a lot of yelling, so he kept silent.

Sam started to back away from Jimmy and Dean. ‘ _So, what do you think of Jack’s favorite hoodie?_ ’ He thought. It was a strange thing to be asking but he was honestly trying to distract himself from what he was about to do.

‘It shows that he’s a fan of the Green Lantern. All he’s missing is the boots, gloves, prop ring, and mask since I doubt I’ll ever see the kid in spandex.’ Sam heard Lucifer say in his head.

‘ _Maybe that would be an idea for Halloween, getting Jack the outfit to dress up as the Green Lantern._ ’ Sam thought as he backed up to the raised edge of the roof.

‘Sammy, what are you doing?’ Dean asked concerned.

‘Sam, don’t do this!’ Jimmy said concerned. ‘ _Lucifer…father, if you can hear me…please, don’t let him do this!_ ’ Jimmy prayed silently.

Sam stepped back onto the edge. ‘It’s the only way, Jimmy.’ Sam said sadly.

‘Only way for what, Sammy?’ Dean snapped.

Jimmy tilted his head, he knew he was missing something - probably big, but he just couldn’t figure out what it was.

Instead of answering Dean’s question, Sam allowed himself to fall back off the roof.

‘Sammy!!!’ Dean shouted.

At the same time, Jimmy ran toward where Sam had went over and jumped without hesitation.

Dean blinked as tears began to run down his face. ‘Sammy!’ Dean choked out.

Jimmy didn’t ask how he’d moved as quickly as he had, he normally just tacked that sort of unexplained phenomenon down to some of his small access to his ‘angel mojo’. He had hold of Sam, but what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t teleport like his father and he hadn’t felt his wings since he was eighteen!

As they got closer and closer to the concrete below, Lucifer began to fill a tugging on his grace…it was weak, but it was there. The split second it took for him to realize that it was Castiel’s grace reaching for his fathers, he didn’t try to pull back from the tugging.

Jimmy’s eyes glowed bright red and for the first time in over fifteen years, he could fill his wings, and immediately after a sharp pain that had his screaming.

Lucifer was surprised when he didn’t just see Castiel’s wings as they were hidden away as angels primarily kept them off the physical plane but they were actually on the physical plane. The ear-splitting scream that came from Castiel though told him something was wrong and he quickly took control of Sam’s body and teleported them both.

Dean took a startled step back when Sam and Jimmy suddenly appeared only a couple feet away from him. Sam was holding Jimmy up but Jimmy...‘ _Okay, so Jimmy actually has wings._ ’ Dean thought to himself. ‘What the hell happened?’ Dean asked startled and confused.

‘It was part of a plan Dean, Jimmy wasn’t involved in the planning. It was really just a last ditch effort to get him to break his own bonds. I think it worked but only time will tell how well.’ Sam explained, leaving out Lucifer’s involvement since as far as he knew, Dean didn’t know about Lucifer.

‘And, the wings?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘We’ll figure something out.’ Sam said.

It could’ve been seconds, minutes, or hours later…Jimmy didn’t know. What he knew was that the pain he felt as soon as he began to feel his wings again…was now just a dull throb which he could deal with. He buried his face in the warmth of Sam’s shirt as his wings vanished, but he could still feel them. ‘Hmm, my wings are back.’ Jimmy whispered happily, but sounding punch-drunk to himself.

**xXxXx**

‘So, Jimmy really does have wings?’ Benny asked while watching Dean push around the lettuce in his salad.

‘Yes, they’re a glossy jet black.’ Dean said. ‘And, from the tip of one to the tip of the other…they’re twelve and a half feet - he actually let Sam measure them.’ He added with a hint of a smile.

‘So, he really is Castiel?’ Benny asked.

‘Seems like it.’ Dean said. ‘But, even with his wings…he doesn’t have ALL of an angels abilities and the ones he does have, they’re very weak.’ He added.

‘Sounds like Lucifer was right about Naomi being a bitch. What ever happened to her anyways?’ Benny asked.

‘He gets bored torturing her himself, so he let Crowley have her…he’ll occasionally heal her to make sure she doesn’t die, other times he will be the one to torture her, but between him and Crowley, they’re really just seeing how long it takes her grace to give out.’ Dean explained.

‘And, Lucifer during his first trip here to possess Sam while Nick recovered…he was the one to take the picture of Jimmy - Castiel and Sam…before sending Nick back with Crowley?’ Benny asked uncertainly.

‘Yeah, Lucifer was the one who took the picture of his son asleep on my brother.’ Dean said.

‘Angels are - different.’ Benny said.

‘Try meeting Crowley. Now, THAT’S different.’ Dean said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Okay, so that’s the end of the first chapter of the second part of Stanford Daze: Part II. There are still going to be two more chapters. Hopefully, you have liked the series so far and stay on for the ride through the next two chapters. And no, I still don’t currently have any plans to continue this series after this story is done, but it is not an impossibility.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	2. A Seraphim's Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: What do you get when mess with Castiel’s partner? One pissed off Seraphim.
> 
> Other: And, a huge thank you to my wonderful beta from Stanford Daze, Bad Decision, and now all three chapters of Stanford Daze: Part II, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

‘ _Damn it, Nick! Stop! You feel like a dog rubbing up against its master when you rub up against my grace like that!_ ’ Lucifer thought, squirming in his seat.

‘ _But, you love it._ ’ Nick responded smugly.

‘ _That point notwithstanding, I’m busy, and you’re distracting me!_ ’ Lucifer thought.

‘ _You just don’t like that I’m making you lose control of your vessel like that._ ’ Nick responded.

Lucifer groaned - or more accurately, moaned - when Nick’s soul began to rub harder and more insistently against his grace.

‘Sir?’ Crowley asked.

Lucifer’s eyes glowed red. ‘I’m fine.’ He snapped.

‘But, your cheeks are flushed and if your vessel is having -’ Crowley began.

‘I’ll be in the Cage.’ Lucifer cut Crowley off and promptly vanished.

Crowley laughed. After Lucifer had been broken out of the Cage - of course, Michael would know how to do so but there were a lot of demons and angels alike that was surprised at Michael’s actions - when he’d finally go near the Cage again, he figured out that the psychological torture of the Cage didn’t work anymore…and that was one place where Nick could see his true-form without it killing him. Once they developed their…bond, it got converted into a ‘play room’ that only Nick and Lucifer could get into. And, anybody who knew about it, knew to stay away because if they were…disturbed, there was a threat of death…wheather it was from Lucifer or Nick wasn’t known since Nick had spent enough time as Lucifer’s vessel that he could act very…Lucifer-like when he wanted to be - up to and including the use of Lucifer’s abilities.

Nick’s bond with Lucifer was the reason that he hadn’t aged in close to fourteen years, even with a True Vessel…angels are not meant to be able to live forever in any vessel, but that bond overrides that disadvantage if the grace and soul are bonded - even if the vessel isn’t a ‘True’ one, apparently. Nick also had several Enochian sigils tattooed into the skin around his ribcage that slowed the deterioration of the vessel, what had made those so painful had been the archangel grace - Lucifer’s - used during that process. There was another symbol that had been carved between his shoulder blades by Rowena that in combination with the ones that Lucifer had put around his ribcage worked to heal his vessel while Lucifer was elsewhere. They were trying to find some combination of Enochian or maybe something in the _Book of the Damned_ that would allow for Nick to be Lucifer’s full-time vessel but short of turning Nick’s body into a physical cage for Lucifer’s grace - which they were BOTH adamant against - there wasn’t anything they’d found that would work. Lucifer had taken to attempting combinations of Enochian and promising spells from the _Book of the Damned_ on some of the people who had sold their souls and that had so far only come to torturous results.

Crowley did know though that Lucifer had left a trace of his grace in Castiel - or Jimmy if your name happened to be Sam Winchester - but that was just a safety precaution in case Castiel ended up in danger so that he could ‘trigger’ it and Lucifer would know and would be able to interfere. He knew that the reason he had done that was in case the other Castiel decided to make his presence known in that universe, because wheather or not that one Michael wanted Castiel there, that damned seraphim would follow Michael to the Empty if he could. ‘ _Hmm, maybe we’ll get lucky and he’ll kill himself._ ’ Crowley thought to himself.

**xXxXx**

Benny sat in the passengers seat of the Impala with his head leaned back. Statistically, it was a little over eighteen hours from New Orleans to Sioux Falls if one were to drive straight through…logically, it was over twenty…between stoplights, bathroom breaks, and driver changes. He knew that Dean loved Baby, he knew that Dean hated flying, but how he saw driving for twenty plus hours to be comfortable, Benny figured he’d be more likely to actually turn into a vampire that Sam will be writing him as, then to ever understand Dean’s sense for this drive. The good thing was, it wasn’t Mardi Gras season so it was safe to leave someone else in charge of Guidry’s while they went up to Bobby’s since Bobby decided to throw a small little graduation party for Sam but by the time he takes the bar exam, Jimmy will be in his final year to get his bachelors degree in library science before having to attend another two to get his masters - so, they couldn’t plan a ‘party’ out for Sam passing the bar exam.

Honestly though, Benny felt sorry for Jimmy, he was trying to get his own degree, was in the process of learning sign language since Jack was selectively mute, and would be helping Sam study for the bar exam. And, another reason that Jimmy was going to be needing to learn sign language was because Sam already has a job lined up for when he actually gets admitted to the bar and while the law firm was small, his boss was a sweet lady who was actually deaf, Eileen Leahy…and she actually liked meeting with her employees partners and kids. And, she had actually been offering Sam some really good tips for how to pass the bar.

Benny knew that this was also going to be the first time that Ben and Emma were actually going to be meeting Jack and all three of the kids were thrilled! Benny and Dean both tried to explain that Jack wasn’t their cousin, that didn’t discourage Ben and Emma from referring to him that way. He wondered if Kelly minded Jack becoming an honorary member of the Winchester-Singer family, both Jimmy and Benny had already been ‘adopted’ into the family, even if Dean had taken Lafitte as his last name.

Benny looked at Dean as he got in the drivers seat after making sure Ben and Emma were both buckled up in the back. While he was on the wrong side of Dean, he knew that part of his scar was visible from where he’d bitten him during Katrina…but with the way Dean acts, it surprised him that Dean had never attempted to conceal it once the bandage had been removed. And, if anybody asked he’d tell people ‘don’t worry about, I just got bitten by a vampire’, and even though Benny laughs when he hears him say that, Dean knows it makes him mad. He didn’t care what Jimmy said, he wasn’t some damn vampire! Even if he does like the taste of Dean’s blood…but Dean obviously doesn’t mind ‘donating’, either. Benny raised his left hand up to trail the light scar on his own face, he HATED the constant reminder of his stupidity but he also counted himself lucky, there had been SO MUCH damage and SO MANY lives lost that for him, Dean, and Emma to have all survived…was a blessing.

‘Benny?’ Dean asked.

‘Yea, cher? Benny asked.

‘Are you okay? You zoned out there for a little bit.’ Dean asked.

Benny looked back to Ben sitting behind Dean - still dressing just like Dean…and Emma who was sitting behind himself who had taken to dressing even more like Benny - instead of just the hat before turning his attention back to Dean and shaking his head. ‘It’s nothing, cher. I’m fine.’ Benny dismissed.

Dean narrowed his eyes, not believing Benny for a second, but knowing that there were just some things that he refused to talk about in front of Ben and Emma. Dean was the same way, he just didn’t filter as much as Benny did since John hadn’t taught him to filter himself and later, neither had Bobby. His filter had been learned more through trial and error with Sam. ‘ _How did I NOT scar Sammy for life?_ ’ Dean thought to himself.

Dean stuck the key in the ignition but didn’t turn the key. He turned in his seat so he could see both Ben and Emma. ‘You two got your portable DVD players and the DVD’s you picked out for this trip’? Dean asked.

‘Yes, daddy.’ Ben and Emma said in unison.

‘And, your DS systems, so you’ll have something to do if they need to be charged?’ Dean asked.

‘Yes, daddy.’ Ben and Emma repeated.

Dean looked at Benny. ‘You brought the car charger for the players and the DS’, right?’ He asked.

Benny smirked and thought about responding ‘yes, daddy’ like the kids had but THAT was not a kink they had. ‘Yes, cher.’ Benny said instead.

Dean turned back around, started Baby, and cranked up the music. ‘Alright then, let’s go! Next stop, Sioux Falls!’ Dean said. He then looked at Benny and mouthed, ‘don’t you EVER call me daddy.’

Benny looked out the window with a smile on his face. Dean had apparently known EXACTLY what he’d been thinking.

**xXxXx**

‘Okay, so everybody got everything on their checklists?’ Sam asked.

‘Yes, Sam.’ Jimmy said.

Jack nodded.

‘And, you’ve got your Green Lantern action figure, Jack?’ Sam asked. He asked because checklist or not, Jack took that thing EVERYWHERE with him.

Jack nodded.

‘And, you have your journal and your binder, Jimmy?’ Again, even if they weren’t on the checklist…Jimmy didn’t travel without his journal and since he’d started working on his book _Slave Angel_ , he doubted he’d leave that binder behind, either. While the book wasn’t anywhere close to done, Jimmy had already given him a summary of it…and that book SCARED him. Knowing just how much that angel gives up for his human master…just so he can be the perfect sex toy. He also knew that Jimmy had also packed the pre-release copy of _Boy King & Broken Angel_ which wasn’t even due for release until September but that THAT book would NOT be one that Jack will be reading due to its content. For that matter, Jack won’t be reading _Slave Angel_ , either.

‘Yes, Sam.’ Jimmy said. ‘Are you bringing your laptop?’ He asked.

‘Yes.’ Sam confirmed.

‘So, we’re ready to jump on a plane to your uncles, Sam?’ Jack signed.

Sam nodded.

**xXxXx**

Two days passed, Sam, Jimmy, and Jack were at Bobby’s but there was no sign of Dean, Benny, Ben, or Emma. After thirty-six hours, Sam had attempted to call Dean and when there was no answer and after numerous calls, he tried Benny…but there was no answer from him, either. Sam ended up calling the police because he knew something was wrong but just by the way the discussion went, he knew they wouldn’t be much help. Jody was on vacation or else, they would’ve had help and he knew it.

Jimmy stood in what was being used as his and Sam’s room, his wings out-stretched. ‘Sam?’ He asked concerned.

Sam sat on the bed with his head buried in his hands and didn’t utter a word.

Jimmy tucked his wings up close to his back and stepped up to Sam, standing between his legs, he put his hands on Sam’s shoulders, and tilted his head. ‘Sam, I’m sure Dean, Benny, and the kids are okay. Whatever is the cause of this…I’m sure they’re okay.’ Jimmy said gently.

Sam looked at Jimmy and let his hands fall into his lap. Jimmy stood shirtless and with his wings visible. ‘How do you know, Jimmy? I know my brother and this isn’t like him. So tell me, how do you know?’ Sam asked defeated.

Jimmy lowered his head and he could feel his wings droop despite the fact they were tucked up to his back. ‘Honestly Sam, I don’t. But…I have to believe that some part of me would know if they weren’t okay. If I didn’t believe that, I would probably be doing the same as you, and you’ve told me not to go back to that place. The last time I was REALLY there -’ Jimmy turned his arms to show his wrists. ‘you almost lost me. And, I don’t want to lose you, Sam.’ Jimmy said gently.

Sam reached out and took hold of Jimmy’s hands. ‘But, something is WRONG! I don’t have to be an angel to feel it…I KNOW my brother and…I KNOW something is wrong!’ Sam stressed.

Jimmy felt Sam squeeze his hands. He thought about offering to let Sam groom his wings but they didn’t need to be groomed. But, he knew that Sam also liked the feel of running his hands over the wings just as much as Jimmy liked playing with Sam’s hair…the only problem being that Jimmy’s wings were sensitive, but Sam needed a distraction to keep from spiraling so…he could deal with the sensitivity.

Jimmy lowered his head. ‘Can I kiss you?’ He asked shyly.

Sam tilted his head, mimicking the habit that Jimmy has. ‘Why are you asking? I’ve never minded before. Why do you think I would start, now?’ He asked confused.

Jimmy’s eyes flickered grace blue several times before glowing red and Sam unconsciously drew himself back. That was…wrong! Jimmy’s eyes only did THAT to that degree when Sam was being used as Lucifer’s vessel. ‘Jimmy?’ Sam asked concerned.

Jimmy smiled and started laughing.

Sam attempted to pull his hands back from Jimmy but Jimmy had gripped his hands harder. ‘Jimmy, what’s going on?’ Sam asked worried.

Jimmy immediately stopped laughed, his smile fell, and his eyes turned back to grace blue. ‘Samuel Winchester, your angel took my mate, let’s see how long it takes him to figure out where YOU are.’ Jim- no, Castiel said.

‘Jimmy didn’t kill Michael, you son of a bitch!’ Sam snapped.

‘No, he didn’t. Lucifer did, using your body…he killed my mate. YOUR ANGEL KILLED MY MATE!’ Sam didn’t hear Castiel say any of it out loud, but in his head, and the last bit was shouted in his head loud enough to still make him flinch.

‘Where’s Jimmy?’ Sam asked concerned.

‘THAT pathetic excuse for an angel? He’s out there with Bobby and Jack, watching Bobby try to show Jack how to use a rifle.’ Castiel explained before letting go of Sam’s left hand and pressing two fingers to his forehead. ‘Sleep well, vessel of the Fallen.’ Castiel whispered mockingly as Sam lost consciousness.

**xXxXx**

Jimmy walked back into the bedroom that he knew Sam was in…but there was no sign of Sam. ‘Sam?’ Jimmy called. He closed his eyes and focused, it was the only trick outside of hiding or showing his wings that he was capable - Lucifer told him he’d show him how to fly when he had to come back - but he couldn’t locate Sam…unfortunately, he could only really find someone within a short distance of where he was, but Sam wasn’t in the house and he KNEW that Sam hadn’t left. ‘Sam?’ Jimmy called concerned.

Jimmy noticed a black feather on the floor and picked it up, it looked and felt like one of his, but he wasn’t molting - which he was sincerely happy about considering that was painful whether in true form or in a vessel - so, it couldn’t be his. And, he knew that he hadn’t ‘lost’ any feathers since Sam had groomed him. His eyes went wide suddenly and it dawned on him. ‘ _It’s not MY feather, but it is A Castiel’s feather. No, no, no!_ ’ He thought to himself. ‘ _NO! THAT was the uneasy feeling I’ve been getting since midway through the flight - does this mean that this other Castiel has Dean, Benny, and the kids, too? Like he has MY Sam!_ ’ His thought continued. There was no hesitation or second thought, he used what grace he could feel and pressed it against the trace Lucifer had left which was what he’d been told to do to ‘trigger’ Lucifer’s grace…because he KNEW that he couldn’t fight - let alone FIND - this other Castiel without help. And, he had no doubt that his eyes had flared red instead of the normal grace blue.

**xXxXx**

Lucifer let his eyes drift closed and his head began to droop forward. Angels as a general rule didn’t get tired and he was an ARCHANGEL! Fallen as he might be, but still an archangel. So, he shouldn’t be getting tired. There were reasons that he could be, but he wasn’t sick, hadn’t been injured by one of he few weapons that COULD hurt him, and - well, there was one OTHER reason, but if that were the case…he’d start calling himself Gabriel, because HE was the only archangel that had had THAT happen before.

‘ _Lucifer, are you okay?_ ’ He heard Nick ask.

‘ _Just tired._ ’ Lucifer thought.

‘ _But, angels don’t get tired. I’ve been your vessel long enough to know that YOU don’t sleep and that’s a trait that angels and archangels share. So, don’t try lying to me like that._ ’ He heard Nick say.

Lucifer felt a sharp pain in his right side and he knew what THAT was but if Castiel could’ve had worse timing - he wasn’t sure if that was possible.

‘Sir?’ Crowley asked.

Lucifer looked at Crowley. ‘What, demon?’ He snapped.

‘Is there a problem with your grace? Something appears different.’ Crowley asked curiously.

Lucifer stood up from his chair and started to head to where he knew Naomi was…she was the only other angel he could get to and if he was right, she was going to end up laughing at him…which meant she’d finally get the death she’d been begging for since the torture began because he was not going to accept being laughed at. And, he needed to know one way or another before going off to see what kind of danger Castiel was in.

Suddenly it felt like everything was spinning and Lucifer tripped over his own feet, landing on his hands and knees, was finding it hard to catch a breath that he didn’t really need, and promptly threw up whatever Nick’s last meal had been.

Crowley’s eyes widened in surprise. Even when Lucifer had issues with his vessel, it wasn’t like that. Whatever was going on with Lucifer’s grace wasn’t normal.

Nick blinked his eyes, sat back on his ankles, and looked back at Crowley.

‘ _Lucifer?_ ’ He thought. Something was VERY wrong for Lucifer to lose hold of his vessel like that. In Earth years, it was close to fourteen years that he had been Lucifer’s vessel…but in all that time, Lucifer had NEVER lost control like that.

‘Nick?’ Crowley asked uncertainly.

Nick nodded. He was concerned at the lack of response of Lucifer but knew where he’d been going, so he figured he’d just go to Naomi himself…hopefully, Lucifer was more coherent then.

Nick stood up and started to walk to where he knew Naomi was. When he got there, Naomi looked at him, and narrowed her eyes. ‘Hello, Nicholas.’ She said weakly.

‘It’s Nick.’ Nick snapped.

‘And, why are you here and not your disgraced archangel? I can sense him inside - huh?’ Naomi stopped and took several slow blinks. ‘Have you ever been the vessel to another angel?’ Naomi asked.

‘No. Lucifer is the only one I’ve ever said yes too and at this point, my body is only capable of holding his grace, no other angel or archangel can possess me.’ Nick answered honestly. That was part of the sigils on his ribs.

‘But, I sense - I can see - a fate trace of another’s grace.’ Naomi explained before narrowing her eyes again. ‘Oh, I see.’ She said with a weak smug smile.

‘What do you see, bitch?’ Nick snapped. Naomi got on his nerves just as easily as she did Lucifer’s.

‘While I see the second grace in you…it’s more accurately in Lucifer.’ Naomi kept that weak smug smile on her face.

‘But, one angel cannot possess another. They can possess the same vessel but not - they can’t - possess each other.’ Nick said carefully.

Naomi laughed which turned into a cough. ‘Oh, you poor naïve human, he’s pregnant.’ Naomi said weakly.

‘Yeah, sure…and I’m going back to Crowley’s throne room, kill him, and become King of Hell, myself.’ Nick said laughing.

‘Believe me or don’t, but it won’t be my belly swelling because I’m vessel to a pregnant archangel.’ Naomi said smugly but weakly.

An angel blade appeared in Nick’s right hand - he kept one in Crowley’s throne room since that was primarily where he stayed when Lucifer was away - and he plunged it into Naomi’s chest before yanking it out and repeating the action multiple times. He didn’t realize he was screaming incoherently and didn’t stop stabbing until he felt the pressure of Lucifer’s grace. He attempted to relinquish control to Lucifer but Lucifer nudged him back. ‘ _Lucifer?_ ’ He thought surprised and concerned.

‘It’s best if I don’t. I couldn’t control a vessel that belonged to the soul that I’ve BONDED with and we both know that this is a recent development. It’s going to be pushing your tolerance as my vessel but I’m going to need to stay inside you until just prior to birth. It would be safest if I stayed inside you for the whole process but you’re male and so, you can’t give birth…so, I will stay as long as I can.’ He heard Lucifer explain. ‘You’ll have access to my abilities but I think you’ve already figured that out.’ He continued.

‘ _How long is an angels pregnancy?_ ’ Nick thought.

‘ _Nine to twelve months._ ’ He heard Lucifer say.

‘ _And, how long can this body last - how long can my soul last without a recovery period?_ ’ Nick thought.

‘ _I don’t know. We could probably push it to the nine without to much damage to either but I’m not sure if either would survive for twelve._ ’ He heard the honestly behind Lucifer’s words.

‘ _Lucifer, I’m human. Does that make the child a nephilim?_ ’ Nick thought, deciding to get off the topic of what was waiting for him over the next year.

‘ _Yes. Oh, and you can start calling me Gabriel because he was the only damn archangel that was ever stupid enough to get pregnant by a human…or pagan deity…or whatever it was that he got fucked by while he wore his Trickster persona._ ’ He heard Lucifer snap.

Nick took an involuntary step back and bit his tongue to keep from snapping back.

Lucifer realized quickly how what he said came across to Nick. ‘ _Sorry, Nick._ ’ He heard Lucifer say.

Nick shrugged. ‘How about we go figure out what kind of trouble your son has gotten himself into?’ Nick asked, changing the subject.

**xXxXx**

Benny sat in the dark room with his hands behind his back. He was just waiting for someone to come into the room - the door was locked on the outside, he’d already tried to get out. Why nobody ever questioned the safety pin he kept on the inside of his hat was beyond him, but his father had taught him to pick handcuffs with a safety pin when he was a teenager…it had taken a little bit to remember exactly what needed to be done, but once he had…it wasn’t difficult.

Benny knew he needed to find Dean, Ben, and Emma…hopefully, they were all close by…or at least, in the same building…if not, he was going to need to find his phone and call the police. He also knew he needed to find Sam, since he’d actually heard his voice. He’d heard Jimmy’s too but something had sounded…different about Jimmy’s voice…something unsettling. Had Jimmy snapped and was now holding them all as prisoners? Or - and honestly, Benny found it much more likely - had Michael’s Castiel found them and was now holding them hostage for…SOMETHING? Was he planning to kill them? Or, did he want leverage for something? Was it against Jimmy? Or, was this part of a grudge against Lucifer since he’d been the one to kill Michael? And, if it was Michael’s Castiel, was he working with other people? If so, were they human, angel, or demon? Benny knew he needed to know what he was going up against while his family was being held captive!

When the door finally opened, Benny lowered his head so he wasn’t looking directly toward the light. The person came into the room and once Benny’s eyes had adjusted enough to the light, he looked at the individual…quickly coming to the conclusion that they were male.

‘Benjamin Lafitte.’ The man said.

Benny would bet his safety pin that this guy was one hundred percent human. He glared at the man as he got closer, the gun he noticed in the mans left hand was his only concern.

The man put the gun to Benny’s head. ‘Any last words?’ The man asked simply.

Benny smirked, stood up suddenly, grabbing the mans left wrist with his left, twisting it behind his back while at the same time taking the gun with his right hand, quickly putting a bullet in the back of the guys head, and then bending over the now lifeless body. ‘You shouldn’t have had a silencer on your gun. You shouldn’t have tried to kill a man who used to watch his pappy kill people. And, you should not have messed with my family.’ He whispered. He HATED the side of him that was indifferent to death after being forced to watch his pappy kill several different people. He normally controlled that side well, but right now…he wasn’t even attempting to try. He’d never taken a life before, but it was actually quite easy. Benny checked the guys pockets and found a second magazine of twelve bullets. He decided not to question why a person who planned to put a single bullet in his head had two magazines of twelve bullets, because he knew if he did question it, he probably wasn’t going to come up with an answer he liked.

As he checked rooms, he realized most of the rooms were empty. And, those that weren’t, were really no threat to a pissed off husband and father. He figured he’d probably fill guilty over putting a bullet in anyone who had a gun later, but he was going to find his family first.

He found Ben and Emma in one room, Emma about screamed when she saw him - why him having blood on him now would make her scream while him having blood on him when he was with Dean was beyond him, at the moment. Thankfully, Ben covered his little sisters mouth to muffle the scream. ‘Don’t worry, it’s not my blood. I’m not hurt. You stay here and keep your sister here.’ Benny whispered. Ben just nodded. They seemed to be safe there - well, as safe as can be expected considering the circumstances, so Benny backed out of the room, closing the door as he did so.

It was only two rooms later that Benny found Sam. Benny walked over to Sam, noticed he was handcuffed in a similar manner as he had been, and quickly used his safety pin to get Sam out of the handcuffs.

‘Thanks, Benny. I didn’t have anything on me that I could use or I could’ve gotten out myself.’ Sam whispered.

Benny just nodded before offering Sam a hand on which Sam took. Benny then told Sam where Ben and Emma were and to go stay with them, and handing him a knife he’d taken off one of the men - oddly, he had seen no women. ‘Somebody comes into that room that isn’t Dean or myself, stab them.’ Benny ordered before heading off in the opposite direction from Sam.

It really wasn’t difficult to find Dean since he was in the room directly to the left of Sam’s. But, it was apparent from the swelling on his face and the blood on his chest - his shirt was unbuttoned and open - that he’d been put through hell. His wrists were shackled over his head to a pipe of some sort - Benny wasn’t sure what kind or how sturdy the pipe was. And, it was obvious from the way he tried keeping his weight off his left foot that something was wrong there, too. Benny rushed over to Dean. ‘Cher!’ He whispered concerned.

Dean smirked despite his split bottom lip. ‘Benny.’ He whispered breathlessly.

Benny stood on his toes as he attempted to get Dean loose with the safety pin.

‘Benny, get the kids and Sammy and get the hell out of here!’ He whispered.

‘Not going to happen, cher!’ Benny whispered.

‘Benny, it’s Castiel!’ Dean whispered. ‘He wants Lucifer and Jimmy and is trying to use us as leverage. He wants Jimmy to kill Lucifer!’ He attempted to explain, keeping his voice down.

As soon as the right shackle opened, Benny took the brunt of Dean’s weight due to the sudden shift of his position. ‘Shh, it’s okay, cher.’ He whispered.

‘Even as a vampire, you couldn’t stand against me.’ Benny heard Jimmy’s familiar voice but knew that THAT wasn’t Jimmy.

Benny turned around, keeping himself between Castiel and Dean. ‘Do I look like I care what some alternate vampire version of me has done?’ Benny asked honestly.

‘No, you look like a man who took out all fifteen of my pawns.’ Castiel said.

‘Do you have a point?’ Benny asked curiously. He’d bet his safety pin that this Castiel had full use of his ‘angel mojo’ which meant shooting him would simply be a waste of bullets.

‘No, I’m just impressed that no matter the universe, you are a skilled fighter.’ Castiel said and then vanished before appearing directly in front of Benny. Castiel stabbed Benny in the stomach, jamming the blade to its hilt, leaned in. ‘As long as Sam is alive, I don’t need you.’ He whispered in Benny’s left ear before swiftly pulling the angel blade out of Benny’s stomach, Benny dropping to his knees, and just as quickly Castiel cut Dean’s throat, before turning and leaving the room. He would leave Ben and Emma alone since they were with Sam and he didn’t plan on injuring Sam. He needs Sam healthy…at least, until Jimmy and Lucifer make their appearance. THEN, Sam becomes a tool for him to get what he wants…the death of the archangel that took his mate and then the death his son.

Dean had his right hand over his throat, Benny had both hands pressed against his stomach, he turned toward Dean who had already collapsed onto his right side. Benny laid down in front of him. ‘Shh, cher…everything will be okay.’ Benny whispered. He honestly didn’t believe it but he’d kept his voice steady, so hopefully…Dean would. ‘Je t’aime, Dean.’

‘Je t’aime, Benny.’ Dean said, smiling weakly.

Sam watched Ben and Emma, why had they been taken? He understood why Sam was there - as Jimmy’s boyfriend, and to a lesser extent why Dean and Benny were there - as family, but why were Ben and Emma? They were family too, but it just didn’t add up. Maybe this Castiel had a conscious and decided not - yeah, he doubted he had a conscious.

Castiel could tell that Lucifer was in this universe and he was with Jimmy. ‘ _Time to draw them in._ ’ Castiel thought to himself.

Castiel went to the room that had Sam, Ben, and Emma, and took them to a new room. One with a circle of holy oil at its center, Jimmy will be stuck, and Lucifer will be temporarily, but that’s all the time he needs.

Castiel put his angel blade to Sam’s throat. ‘Call your precious angel, Samuel.’ He ordered.

‘Go to Hell!’ Sam snapped.

Castiel pressed the blade just hard enough to break the skin. ‘One last chance, call your angel, Samuel.’ He ordered, again.

Sam spit in Castiel’s face. ‘You’re going to kill me anyways.’ He snarled.

‘Hey!’ Castiel heard his own voice shout…which could only mean Jimmy. And, he quickly moved so he was standing behind Sam, but he kept his blade to Sam’s throat.

Jimmy’s eyes were flared red and his wings were flared up and out in anger.

Nick stood behind Jimmy with his - or what he’d claimed as his after having it for ten years - angel blade. ‘I would say it’s strange seeing two Castiel’s in the same room but I see another me when I’m talking to Lucifer, so it’s not at all strange.’ Nick said.

Jimmy looked back at Nick. ‘You’re not Lucifer?’ Jimmy asked surprised.

Nick shook his head. ‘No, I’m not.’ He used his right index finger and tapped his right temple. ‘He’s here though.’ He explained. He also had the common sense not to appear in the center of the room which kept both himself and Jimmy out of the ring of holy oil.

‘Alright, enough of this nonsense!’ Castiel snapped. ‘I will make this simple and quick. James Novak, you have one option and one option alone.’ He added.

Jimmy returned his attention to his double, drew his wings up to his back, crossed his arms, and tilted his head. ‘And, what is that?’ He asked casually.

‘Kill your father.’ Castiel ordered.

Jimmy’s eyes wide, his arms uncrossed as he dropped them in surprise, and his wings twitched. ‘What?’ He asked in disbelief.

Sam lowered his head, but made sure to stay in front of Ben and Emma.

Nick felt his right eye twitch. ‘ _Lucifer?_ ’ He thought concerned.

‘Don’t worry, even in my current state…he can’t kill me.’ Lucifer dismissed.

‘Oh! You need a weapon YOU can use against Lucifer, don’t you?’ Castiel asked smugly.

‘I’m not going to kill Lucifer!’ Jimmy snapped.

The weapon that appeared in Castiel’s left hand had Nick standing up straight. ‘How the hell do you have Michael’s Lance?’ He asked confused and concerned. THAT weapon was specifically designed to kill Lucifer…and torture him in the process. It wasn’t just capable of killing Lucifer, that was just its original design purpose.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes at the lance, he’d only caught glimpses of it in his memories. But, if that was REALLY Michael’s Lance, that thing was dangerous to ANY angel…himself included.

‘So, what’s it going to be? Does Lucifer die or does Sam?’ Castiel asked casually.

‘ _Lucifer, can you hear me? I know how the lance works…I can stab you with it, take your angel blade, run the other me through with it, and then break the lance to remove the danger to you._ ’ Jimmy prayed silently.

‘ _No! That won’t kill me, it would hurt, but I would be fine, but the little one…it’s barely a flicker of grace, it wouldn’t survive._ ’ Nick listened to Lucifer explain.

‘I’ve got a better idea.’ Nick said casually, knowing full well the danger to the child Lucifer carried.

‘What -’ Castiel began to ask only to see Nick disappear and then a sharp stab in his back.

‘I stab you and skip the messy details.’ Nick said casually, withdrawing the blade from Castiel’s back, taking Michael’s Lance as the now empty vessel collapsed.

Nick stepped back against the wall a couple feet back as Jimmy launched himself at Sam, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. ‘I guess you want to head home?’ Nick asked.

Jimmy nodded quickly. Nick snapped his fingers and Jimmy and Sam both vanished. ‘ _Did they mean HOME or Bobby’s? Oh well, they’re back in San Francisco. I’ll need to send Jack back too, but not right away._ ’ He thought to himself.

Nick turned his attention to Ben and Emma. ‘How about you two?’ He asked gently - vessel of Satan or not, he could be good with kids.

‘I want papa bear and daddy!’ Ben said.

‘I want papa and daddy!’ Emma said at the same time.

Nick focused for a couple seconds. ‘ _Shit!_ ’ He thought concerned and promptly vanished.

Nick kneeled down behind Benny, to the unconscious forms of both Benny and Dean. Placing his right hand on Benny’s stomach wound and his left on Dean’s cut throat, his hands glowed with grace - for what it was worth…Nick was better at healing then Lucifer despite the fact he was using Lucifer’s grace.

Benny and Dean both blinked their eyes. Benny placed his right hand on Dean’s left cheek. ‘Cher.’ He whispered gently. And, Dean smiled softly.

Nick didn’t even question it, he started walking toward the room that Ben and Emma were in, figuring he could keep them distracted for awhile. ‘ _Like father like son, Castiel is a natural bottom._ ’ He thought. ‘ _Huh? Does that mean if they ever have sex that Castiel can get pregnant?_ ’ He questioned with a smirk.

Nick felt a sudden flare of Lucifer’s grace that was akin to when someone gets surprised and they ‘choke’ on thin air - or whatever is in their mouth. ‘ _I hope not…because Castiel can’t leave his vessel and with Jimmy being male…that would be…dangerous._ ’ He heard Lucifer reply.

‘ _Hope? You don’t know?_ ’ Nick thought.

‘ _Castiel’s case is extremely complicated. And, even knowing as much as I do, this is new to me. I don’t know everything. Neither does my father, but you’re the only one to believe me when I say that._ ’ He heard Lucifer explain.

**xXxXx**

‘We’re home…you can let go, now.’ Sam said.

Jimmy shook his head. ‘No. If I don’t let you go, then you can’t disappear on me, again.’ He said, having let his wings fade out of the physical plane as soon as Nick had snapped his fingers.

‘Jimmy, you’re almost thirty-five…don’t act like Emma.’ Sam said.

‘I bet I know something Emma wouldn’t do.’ Jimmy said smirking.

‘How about we leave my niece out of this?’ Sam asked uncomfortably.

Jimmy unwrapped his legs from Sam’s waist to stand in front of him - but kept his arms around his neck before pressing his lips to Sam’s.

Sam had his hands just over where Jimmy’s feathers were concealed under his shirt and decided not to question the dynamics behind how Jimmy’s wings could be physically tangible but not pierce the back of his Led Zeppelin shirt or his trenchcoat. ‘Jimmy, I know what you want, and I’ve already explained this to you, I don’t want you to do something that you don’t want - that you’re not comfortable with.’ Sam explained.

Jimmy shook his head and then tilted his head. ‘Are you really that clueless?’ He asked curiously.

‘What?’ Sam asked confused.

‘Sam, I already know a solution to the problem.’ Jimmy said.

Sam narrowed his eyes. ‘Give up on sex and live as a monk?’ Sam asked more seriously then he honestly thought those words would come out.

Jimmy shook his head. ‘Not at all.’ He said with a smirk.

‘Then, what’s the idea? Since anytime I recommend you top, you remind me that you’re a bottom…which I’d love to know how you know that since the only consensual relationship you had prior to me was with a woman that you used to think was POSSESSED! And, you sure didn’t fuck her very often.’ Sam snapped and immediately regretted his words.

Jimmy took a startled step back, letting his arms fall to his sides, and lowered his head.

‘Jimmy, I -’ Sam began regretfully.

‘I was just going to suggest you use me.’ Jimmy said sadly.

‘What?’ Sam asked confused. ‘I can’t do that! You’re going to fight me even if there’s a part of you that does want it. And, when you start panicking…you can hurt me.’ Sam explained. ‘ _Well, you can hurt me anyways, but there’s no reason Dean needs to know about that or he’d probably revert to his straddling the fence with his opinion of you._ ’ He thought to himself.

‘Then, don’t stop.’ Jimmy said simply and then shrugged.

‘I’m not going to rape you! When, you say stop…I’m going too!’ Sam stressed.

‘Even if I give you permission beforehand that you don’t have to stop when I tell you too?’ Jimmy asked curiously.

‘Jimmy, we’ve both read shit about rape fantasy…and for that to be successful, there is typically A LOT of planning involved. I - I’m not wholly against that because with you I would try just about anything, but the thing about rape fantasy is that it’s ALL AN ACT, meaning that even if you’re saying stop…you don’t really mean it! But, YOU would be meaning it and that crosses the line being rape fantasy and rape at its core.’ Sam stressed. ‘And, I will not rape you, Jimmy. Well, I wouldn’t rape anybody…but definitely not you.’ Sam added concerned.

‘What if I signed a paper to be your sex slave?’ Jimmy asked with a growing smile.

‘WHAT?!?’ Sam screeched and then promptly stepped back from Jimmy until the back of his legs hit the side of the bed and he sat down hard.

Jimmy stepped up to stand between Sam’s legs. ‘I could sign a paper agreeing to be your sex slave and I don’t think they have the right to cry rape.’ Jimmy said seriously.

Sam opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to figure out just where he wanted to start poking holes in Jimmy’s idea. ‘First things first, Jimmy. I’m your guardian…YOU don’t sign shit, I do! Secondly, slavery in the US was abolished in 1865! And finally, I think you’ve sunk yourself to deep into the character you're writing if you REALLY think that that is a good idea.’ Sam said.

Jimmy tilted his head. ‘No, no, not at all. Think of the book as my deep-seated desire to please you.’ Jimmy said simply.

It took a couple seconds for that to sink into Sam’s mind and as soon as it is, he scrambled so far back on the bed that he fell off the other side.

Jimmy walked around the bed to the other side that Sam had fallen off of. ‘Sam?’ He asked concerned.

Sam scrambled back quickly from Jimmy, hitting the nightstand on Jimmy’s side of the bed, which caused him to stop.

Jimmy tilted his head in concern. ‘Are you okay, Sam?’ He asked worried.

‘ _It’s simple, Sam. John Paul is a young twenty-something high-class male escort who meets the angel Dante. Dante quickly falls in love with John Paul and they enter a sexual relationship, Dante not knowing that John Paul has a controlling side to him. Over the next three years, Dante is trained to wear a collar and around the house to stay naked and to be lead around on a leash. Any disobedience leads to being tied to a bench with a fucking machine for hours. Their first anniversary results in Dante getting a brand on his neck just below the collar that must always be visible to show that John Paul owns him. The third anniversary of when they met leads to Dante being on an operating table to have his wings surgically removed to prove his love to John Paul, the following anniversary he’s back on an operating table to have his balls removed to prove his devotion to John Paul, the next Dante has all his body hair surgically removed, the next has Dante getting his vocal cords removed to show that he has no voice himself and that only John Paul’s words matter, the next has his getting his nipples pierced and the Jacob’s ladder piercing because they were aesthetically pleasing to John Paul and also a tongue piercing because it was more pleasing for oral sex and a tattoo that read John Paul’s Personal Sex Toy on his stomach because that’s all he was, the next Dante gets his teeth surgically removed so he can’t bite John Paul - accidentally since he’d never done so on purpose, the next Dante gets the hair on his head surgically removed so that John Paul can dress him up easier with an added wig, and the next Dante gets his eyes removed so John Paul can give him whatever color eyes he wants but also to show that he doesn’t need to see to be John Paul’s toy. See Sam, Dante just wants John Paul to be happy even if that means giving up everything he is and not being to fill the same pleasure as he brings John Paul. By the end, Dante will do nothing without John Paul telling him to._ ’ Sam remembers Jimmy explaining about _Slave Angel_ and if he was serious a couple minutes ago about that being his ‘deep-seated desire’ to please Sam…Jimmy needed serious help.

Sam shook his head. ‘No, I’m not. I don’t want you to be like Dante! If you don’t want sex, fine, but I will not let you become like Dante. And, I am NOT John Paul…I would NEVER ask you to sacrifice parts of yourself like that.’ Sam didn’t realize he’d started crying until he’d stopped talking and even through the tears, he could see Jimmy’s concern written on his face.

Jimmy turned his head away from Sam, unable to meet his tear filled eyes. He loved Sam, he would never say otherwise, and while he knew that if Sam asked him to, he would go that far for Sam, what made him love Sam even more was simply knowing that Sam would NEVER ask him to. He was more like Dante in mindset then Sam realized but Sam was NOTHING like John Paul. ‘ _Maybe…_ ’ Jimmy thought to himself as he felt his wings twitch.

Sam watched as Jimmy slipped out of his trenchcoat, letting it drop to the floor, Jimmy then took his shirt off, and then slowly approached Sam before dropping to his knees in front of him, and pressed his lips to Sam’s. Sam noticed the shift in Jimmy and in that moment, even if he was still concerned over what Jimmy had said, what was happening just felt right.

Jimmy pulled back before grabbing Sam’s hands and jumping up, pulling Sam with him. ‘Kiss me.’ Jimmy ordered breathlessly.

Sam was surprised that Jimmy was actually ORDERING him to do something and right then, he was more then happy to oblige. Sam pressed his lips to Jimmy’s, slipped his hands free of Jimmy’s grip, put his hands where the feathers were on Jimmy’s back, and stroked both patches.

Jimmy moaned into the kiss, he loved AND hated having his feathers touched because they were just so sensitive, but he wanted MORE! BUT, he wanted to fill more of Sam, too. He pulled back slightly which resulted in Sam stopping his stroking of the feathers, but he didn’t remove his hands. Jimmy started unbuttoning Sam’s red and black plaid shirt.

Once Jimmy had gotten Sam’s shirt completely unbuttoned, Sam slipped it off before picking Jimmy up long enough to drop him back on the bed. Sam was surprised at the lust-blown look to Jimmy’s eyes, if THAT was what happened just by stroking his feathers…he would’ve done that the first time they attempted intimacy. Sam quickly took his shoes off and took Jimmy’s off for good measure before leaning and pressing his lips back to Jimmy’s, pushing Jimmy back to where he was laying on his back, and then climbing on top of him.

Jimmy having forgone part of their ‘routine’ and made sure Sam would already be bracketed by his legs. Jimmy felt as Sam kissed the side of his neck before sucking on the patch he’d kissed and - ‘ _Oh, he normally doesn’t like leaving marks, this is nice._ ’ Jimmy thought pleasantly to himself. Sam repeated the process until Jimmy had a necklace of hickies on his neck, he liked being marked.

Sam moved his hands to Jimmy’s back to start stroking at his feathers, again before leaning down and wrapping his lips around Jimmy’s left nipple…licking and sucking with just a hint of teeth.

‘Sam, more…please!’ Jimmy pleaded.

Sam pulled back.

‘Sam!’ Jimmy whined.

Sam quickly got himself and Jimmy out of their respective pants - and heard Jimmy’s belt hit the floor as he kicked both pairs of pants away. Sam noticed the damp patch on the front of Jimmy’s boxers. ‘ _That’s new._ ’ He thought to himself.

Sam put his hands on Jimmy’s hips and running his thumbs just under the elastic band of Jimmy’s boxers. ‘Hey, Jimmy. Why don’t we get you out of these, flip you over, you let your wings out, and we can see just how sensitive your WINGS are?’ Sam whispered seductively.

Jimmy only response being a moan.

Sam slipped Jimmy’s boxers off before removing his own.

Jimmy voluntarily turned onto his stomach with a hiss as his erection was pressed into the blanket by his own body weight. He then pulled his wings back into the physical plane. He felt as Sam’s hands started to trail over his wings, through his feathers, he flinched, and gritted his teeth. ‘ _This feels to damn good to let myself panic. CONTROL it, Castiel!_ ’ He thought to himself. He felt as Sam’s hands moved closer and closer to the base of his wings until Sam ran over something that had Jimmy involuntarily bucking into the mattress.

‘You okay, Jimmy?’ Sam asked concerned.

‘Oil glands, Sam. Do that again.’ Jimmy gritted out and hoped what he said made sense. The nubs that Sam had run his hands over had been the oil glands for his wings and THOSE were hypersensitive.

Once Sam found the oil glands of Jimmy’s wings again, he decided to just massage them since Jimmy seemed to enjoy that. As he did so, Jimmy moved his arms into more of a position for doing a push-up.

Jimmy pushed into the mattress - God, he needed friction! - and then back so the pressure to his oil glands would be rougher. ‘More, Sam!’ He moaned.

Sam noticed that the more he massaged Jimmy’s oil glands, that they actually started leaking oil onto his hands, down Jimmy’s back and sides onto the bed, and if he wasn’t mistaken…he could smell honey. Sam stopped and knew what he was about to do hit a Dean level of strange - thank you Dean Winchester for letting your baby brother know some of your in-the-bedroom kinks! - and brought his left hand up to just in front of his face before taking a small lick to the oil on his hand. ‘Huh? It’s black but it tastes like honey.’ He whispered.

Jimmy looked back at Sam. ‘Why’d you stop, Sam?’ He whined…he’d been so damn close!

Sam held his left hand towards Jimmy’s face. ‘It tastes like honey.’ He said amused.

‘You didn’t!’ Jimmy said in disbelief.

‘Why not?’ Sam asked curiously.

‘Because, it’s what holy oil is made out of’. Jimmy said before taking a lick from Sam’s hand. ‘And, when it’s fresh…it makes a very good…aphrodisiac when consumed even if small amounts.’ He added before rolling onto his back and then interlacing his fingers behind his head.

Sam blinked a few times. ‘ _Aphrodisiac? Well, God must’ve been a kinky bastard if he made angels wing oil an aphrodisiac._ ’ He thought to himself before kissing Jimmy on the forehead.

‘Don’t Sam. We both know where this is going and if you do that, there’s no way I’ll last to do what you REALLY want to.’ Jimmy stressed, his eyes glowing grace blue.

Sam kissed Jimmy on the lips and returned his attention to Jimmy’s wings - he couldn’t reach the base since Jimmy was laying on his wings, but suddenly stopped when he realized something. ‘ _…what YOU really want…_ ’ What Jimmy said playing back in his mind. ‘What do you mean what I want?’ Sam asked hesitantly.

‘I just mean, you want to be inside me and I want that too.’ Jimmy said simply.

‘ _See Sam, Dante just wants John Paul to be happy even if that means giving up everything he is and not being_ _able to_ _feel the same pleasure as he brings John Paul._ ’ Sam remembering Jimmy’s summary of _Slave Angel_. ‘ _Think of the book as my deep-seated desire to please you._ ’ Sam remembering what Jimmy had said about _Slave Angel_.

Jimmy put his right hand on the back of Sam’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss. He wasn’t sure where Sam’s mind was, but it couldn’t be good. But, after a few seconds when Sam wouldn’t respond…Jimmy let his hand fall back to the bed. ‘Sam?’ He asked concerned.

Sam slowly got up off the bed. ‘This is wrong, Jimmy.’ He said regretfully.

‘But, I -’ Jimmy started confused.

‘I think it’s best if you leave.’ He said as he started backing toward the wall.

Jimmy sat up quickly. ‘What?’ He asked concerned.

Sam shook his head. ‘I’m sure Professor Randall won’t mind you staying with them, but you can’t stay here.’ He said sadly.

Jimmy stood up and pulled his wings up close to his back. ‘I don’t understand. I finally WANT and feel like I CAN have sex with you and you fucking kick me out for it?’ Jimmy cried angrily and confused.

Sam lowered his head. ‘Jimmy, your deep-seated desire is to please me in the same manner as Dante did John Paul and knowing how deep-rooted his desire ran, I don’t think there’s anything we could do together that wouldn’t have me questioning your true desire.’ He said.

Jimmy clenched his fists, his eyes glowed red, and his wings flared out above him in anger…he could feel the rage inside him, but as quickly as the rage was there, his eyes returned to normal, he unclenched his fists, and his shoulder, wings, and head all drooped. ‘Sam, I’ll leave if that’s what you really want, but you need to understand. My deepest desire is for you to happy no matter what it costs me, but writing that book - even though I’m not even half done with, Dante is what I can never be. Dante becomes the perfect toy for John Paul. But, there are so many reasons I can’t be that for you. And, I know that.’ Jimmy explained defeated before shaking his head. ‘It doesn’t matter, though. Even when I actually can get past what happened, it turns out that you don’t want me.’ He continued.

Sam watched as Jimmy began collecting his clothes, his favorite pairs of the bee socks he had went halfway up the shin - which was the only thing Jimmy was still wearing, at that moment. He watched as Jimmy picked up his boxers before he crumpled them in his fist and tossed them the extremely short distance they would actually go. He watched as Jimmy dropped his shirt and trenchcoat back to the floor before crumpling to the floor himself, watched as he covered his ears - interlacing his fingers behind his head, watched and listened as his body was wrecked by sobs.

‘Pathetic. Worthless.’ Jimmy whispered. ‘My mother should’ve aborted me.’ He concluded. ‘ _If I wasn’t so against abortion, I would’ve gotten rid of the baby, James. Why would I want to carry the child of some crazed lunatic angel freak like you? You’re pathetic! You’re worthless! If your mother had had any common sense, she would’ve had YOU aborted and saved the world a lot of trouble!_ ’ He remembered the words from the fight he and Amelia had had the night she told him that she was pregnant.

‘ _Say it again, James! Say your name is Castiel!_ ’ He remembered his human father's angry words when he was small as the belt hit right over where the patches of feathers were and it hurt so bad.

‘ _Come on, Castiel…spread your legs like the worthless whore you are so I can get inside you and fuck your worthless ass. Don’t you want Amelia to have pictures of me fucking into you while you have that pretty little cock gag in your mouth? After all, she even admitted that you have to be good for something._ ’ He remembered the nurses words. He remembered letting his legs fall apart after that, why bother fighting it when the woman that had you committed had pictures of you being raped? Jimmy’s eyes went wide as he realized just what he was remembering. ‘Amelia knew!’ He whispered. ‘She KNEW what was happening!’ He continued before promptly throwing up.

Sam watched as Jimmy’s wings disappeared but when he threw up, he rushed over to him, knelt down at his right side, and put his left hand between Jimmy’s shoulder blades.

Jimmy leaned against Sam and cried.

It was over an hour before Jimmy would do more then just lean against Sam even after he’d quit crying. When Sam heard that Amelia had KNOWN about Jimmy’s repeated rapes, he was furious, but he didn’t say anything, because what would it really change? He watched as Jimmy walked into the bathroom, he listened as the water was turned on and he figured that Jimmy was brushing his teeth - vomit was an AWFUL taste to have in your mouth, and he watched as Jimmy came back out of the bathroom with several paper towels and some disinfectant spray and cleaned the spot he’d thrown up and then went back to the bathroom to get rid of the paper towels and disinfectant spray, it was obvious he was just going through the motions. Sam watched as Jimmy went to his dresser to get a different pair of boxers and that was when he realized Jimmy was still planning to leave.

Jimmy was looking in his boxers and sock drawer when he felt Sam wrap his arms around his waist and pull him back against Sam. ‘Sam, I can’t leave if -’ He began before feeling Sam’s soft lips to the back of his neck. He wanted to be mad about the mixed signals, but he really didn’t care. He loved the feel of Sam finishing that necklace of hickies on the back of his neck.

Sam spun Jimmy around before lifting him up to sit on the dresser, making sure to stand between Jimmy’s legs.

‘What do you want, Sam?’ Jimmy asked curiously.

‘Bring your wings back out, Jimmy.’ Sam said, doing his best not to make it sound like an order.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes but still did as Sam asked. He felt as Sam massaged his left oil gland with his right hand. ‘Sam?’ Jimmy squeaked, confused.

‘Fuck what I said, Jimmy. I don’t want you to leave. Fuck Amelia for letting you get raped for years, when she KNEW it was happened. Fuck your book, we’re not characters in some book. Just because you have some twisted desires doesn’t mean you don’t still have free will to say no and to know what you want. And fuck foreplay.’ Sam said.

Sam withdrew his hand from Jimmy’s wing, licked the oil, and then held his hand out to Jimmy and he mimicked what Sam had done. He repeated the process with the same oil gland and noticed that Jimmy was fully erect again.

Jimmy grabbed Sam by the back of his neck with his right hand, pulling him down into a kiss. He felt as Sam circled his rim - somehow, it was a turn-on knowing Sam was using his wing oil as lube - before pushing in with one of his fingers - he wasn’t sure which one. He felt as Sam stretched him, adding a second, and then third…before Jimmy was pleading for Sam. He was leaking wing oil and precum, and he didn’t want Sam to stop! He pulled back and watched as Sam used more wing oil to lube himself up before pushing into him, the stretch stung but it felt good.

Sam stayed still to allow Jimmy to adjust to the feel.

Jimmy leaned his head back. ‘Dammit, Sam! Move!’ Jimmy ordered - bottom or not, he wanted this! And, if it required being high on honey-flavored wing oil, then so be it.

Sam started moving in and out slow, but Jimmy gathered some of his wing oil on the index and middle fingers on his right hand, and then stuck them in Sam’s mouth. He felt as Sam sucked and licked at his fingers. ‘Sam, I’m not going to break…not with you.’ Jimmy stressed.

There was little hesitance after that, Sam began to pick up speed, and Jimmy kept his hands gripping the edge of the dresser so he’d stay in place. Jimmy felt as Sam used both his hands to start massaging his oil glands. ‘Oh fuck!’ Jimmy moaned. When Sam started hitting his prostate consistently, Jimmy’s hips started bucking but Sam put his hands on Jimmy’s hips to keep them down. This was too much stimulation, and he could NOT get enough! He could feel his wings flapping…he was losing control, and it felt so good!

When Jimmy came, every muscle he had locked up, his wings stopped mid-flap, and he was pretty sure he blacked out for a moment, because when he came to, his head had hit the wall, and Sam was coming inside him. When Sam went to pull out, Jimmy pleaded, ‘Don’t stop, Sam. Please, don’t stop!’

Sam attempted to point out that they had both came and needed a little bit to recover but Jimmy was offered him more wing oil and he realized that it was going to be LONG night, and Jimmy was going to be playing hell sitting the next day, but that was a concern for then…THIS was long overdue.

When Nick finally sent Jack home, Jack decided to check on Sam and Jimmy, but when he did he just decided to turn around, go to his room, and pretend he hadn’t seen anything. There was some kind of black substance covering every piece of furniture in that room, Jimmy was face-down on the bed with black wings hanging over the sides, and Sam was on top of him…and if Jack was right, probably inside him…but considering the snoring, they were both asleep, too. He might only be thirteen and still - thankfully - a virgin, but he wasn’t naïve when it came to sex, either.

**xXxXx**

‘Cher, as much as I’d want to, we can’t. We’ve only made the mistake of doing this once without lube and it was a mutual agreement, we wouldn’t do it again.’ Benny said.

Dean reached over to where his leather jacket was…more fashionable then functional but living in New Orleans, functional means he’d bake in his own skin, reached into his inner pocket, and then retrieved his hand before tossing his jacket back where Castiel had tossed it to begin with.

Benny shook his head with a smirk. ‘Do you have to do that, cher? You’ve gotten pulled over before and I’m almost positive I know what that cop was thinking when he saw your damn travel lube and that was before he questioned ME! I don’t appreciate the accusation that I’m a damn prostitute! And, if it wasn’t for the fact that we were in New Orleans and my name is known, I would have probably ended up redder in the face then I already was.’ He said curiously.

Dean lowered his head. ‘I’ve apologized for that for over TWO YEARS!’ Dean said slightly embarrassed.

‘And, why did I ever think it was a good idea to let you fuck me in a bathroom? We’re lucky we didn’t BOTH get arrested when we got caught!’ Benny said, irritated.

‘Why didn’t you barricade the door like I told you?’ Dean stressed.

‘With what? It was a bathroom!’ Benny snapped.

‘How much trouble do you think you would’ve gotten into with the Health Department if they’d ever done found out that you’d fucked me in the kitchen of your restaurant?’ Dean asked with a smirk.

‘I would’ve gotten shut down, Dean. And, we both spent the rest of the night giving the kitchen a nice deep clean.’ Benny said seriously. Okay, so when it came to Dean and sex, he wasn’t the most level-headed person. ‘And, we agreed after that happened that it wasn’t happening, again.’ He reminded.

‘Oh, I know, Benny. But, you can’t tell me that you didn’t enjoy being bent over and taken over the deep-fryer.’ Dean said smugly.

‘Would you prefer I tie you back to that pipe and leave you here, cher?’ Benny asked, he sounded serious but it was an empty threat.

Dean held out the small bottle of lube. ‘No, I want you to fuck me, but first, I want you to admit you liked it.’ Dean said seriously.

‘If I didn’t like it, cher…we wouldn’t have finished.’ Benny said simply before taking the lube with his right hand. Benny knew this wasn’t going to be one of those slow and sensual times but those were few and far because neither of them had the patience for that typically. But, what made those times so good was the fact that they were rare occurrences.

Benny pressed his lips to Dean’s, sat the lube aside, put his right hand on Dean’s bare chest - Dean hadn’t bothered rebuttoning his shirt - splayed his fingers, and pushed Dean onto his back before straddling Dean’s hips.

Dean was disappointed when Benny pulled back but that feeling quickly went away when Benny shed his own jacket - how he kept from baking in that thing was beyond Dean since he knew just how warm that jacket was, it was part of the reason he called Benny cold-blooded. He took his shirt off too and said ‘Shirt, off.’ Dean heard Benny’s suggestion, order, command…it didn’t matter what he wanted to call it right then, Dean quickly shed his shirt.

Benny stood up and took his boots off - he briefly considered taking his socks off, too…but he had a thing about bare feet and unknown length of time from last floor cleaning…and Heaven only knows what’s on that floor. He was pleased that Dean followed his lead without having to be told to.

Dean watched as Benny debated something before Benny stripped out of his pants and underwear and again, Dean followed his lead.

Benny got back down on his knees between Dean’s legs before sitting back on his own ankles - this would NEED to be over quickly because concrete flooring was not comfortable.

Dean watched as Benny reached for the lube with his right hand, flipped the lid open, and leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean’s. Dean felt as one of Benny’s lubed fingers began to circle his rim before pushing in and Dean groaned.

Benny felt as Dean began to stroke his cock. Trying to keep his mind on loosening Dean up while Dean’s hand was being VERY distracting wasn’t easy.

Dean was disappointed briefly when Benny pulled back from the kiss…even if it was because they both needed to breath - who cares about breathing? - but then Benny added a second finger and started scissoring his fingers and he got a weird mental picture of the word disappointment, a hunting rifle, a couple hands on the rifle - some weird cross between a cartoon and a first-person shooter…and the word getting shot three times, a hole appearing in each spot.

Benny watched Dean’s face as his mouth began to twitch towards a smile before he actually started laughing. He knew Dean was thinking of something really stupid and he’d quit asking ‘Cher, what are you thinking?’ after the time that he’d asked that and Dean had mentioned Sam’s thirteenth birthday where Dean ended up in a knee-length aquamarine dress and Sam in a black and red mini-dress and they danced around like a couple of idjits - Bobby’s word - for HOURS, but Benny had talked to Bobby and despite the silliness or stupidity of that...it was the happiest Bobby ever saw Dean, up until Dean’s wedding.

Dean laughter was cut off by Benny adding a third finger and he moaned.

Benny knew Dean’s eagerness was there once Dean started fucking himself back on his fingers. He debated whether or not to add a fourth finger, but when the only things coming out of his mouth was ‘Benny, please’ and ‘please, Benny’…he decided to forego the extra prep. Dean didn’t NEED the extra prep, it was just more comfortable for them both when he had it.

Dean whined - not that he’d admit it - when Benny removed his fingers, but when a few seconds later he felt Benny push his cock inside, he was absolutely blissful.

Benny waited a couple minutes - agonizingly - before he began to move, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. Benny might normally try a bit of build-up but being on his knees on concrete, no.

Dean was in absolute ecstasy feeling Benny forego any kind of gentle build-up and going straight to hard and fast. When Benny started nailing his prostate, Dean could feel his cock leaking precum. ‘Benny, bite me, please! Take my blood! Oh hell, take all of me!’ Dean pleaded.

Benny leaned down and began mouthing at Dean’s scar - that was his favorite area to bite and had been since before he’d bitten to hard and deep. Sinking his teeth into the same spot as Dean’s scar, he heard Dean’s loud moan, Dean’s hands on his back, Dean’s legs around his lower back, and the sweet taste of Dean’s blood in his mouth.

After Dean came, he felt Benny still pushing in and pulling out, his prostate being nailed causing the overstimulation to start to kick in, but he’d be damned before he’d tell Benny to stop. And, according to SOME people…they were both damned, anyways. But, their eternal damnation aside, Dean moved his right hand up to the back of Benny’s head.

After Benny came, he released his grip on Dean’s shoulder and then began licking it. When he was finished, he pulled out of Dean. ‘You should try it sometime, cher…it’s addicting.

‘I have. I don’t like the taste of blood, Benny. I’m addicted to you taking mine, though.’ Dean admitted.

Benny stood up slowly. ‘We should probably find Ben and Emma.’ He suggested.

‘Yeah.’ Dean agreed, as they both began to get dressed.

**xXxXx**

Nick laid on his back in a room that Crowley had set aside for him during this period of time. There was no bed but Nick didn’t care, he just needed a break. He had his pants open simply because he could feel the baby bump and couldn’t get his jeans buttoned or even zipped, anymore. It was strange, though. There was nothing there but his belly was growing just as Lucifer’s was. The bump wasn’t very big but it was noticeable and oh, he was horny. Oh, who was he kidding? The whole reason Crowley had made this room available was because Nick had threatened to jump him. Yeah, being the ruler of Hell and having the vessel, NOT the archangel but the vessel threatening to bend him over the table and fuck him until he screamed for salvation from a god that wasn’t there…doing that in front of the demons that Crowley was meeting with had resulted in a lot of laughter aimed directly at the ruler.

‘ _Lucifer?_ ’ Nick thought, as his right hand trailed up under his shirt to rub over the baby bump.

‘ _Feels good, doesn’t it?_ ’ Lucifer asked.

‘ _I want to feel you._ ’ Nick thought desperately.

‘ _If you go to the play room, that could be easily arranged. Or, I could try dream walking, if you would prefer that?_ ’ Lucifer offered.

‘ _If you dream walk again, do I get to pick which vessel I see you in? Because, fucking myself or being fucked by myself is…well…_ ’ Nick’s thought began.

‘ _Of course, Nick. Just remember, Castiel is off-limits…I don’t want to do THAT, again. He’s my son! And, while I could think of worse things then you fucking him, I just don’t like the idea of possessing him like that, even if it isn’t real._ ’ Lucifer explained. ‘ _My personal favorite is Sam but I will go to the Empty blaming my father for that!_ ’ He continued.

‘ _I like it when you’re Dean._ ’ Nick thought.

Lucifer laughed. ‘ _It’s funny in a way, isn’t it, Nick? You like Michael’s true vessel and before the Fall…before Castiel…Michael was…everything to me._ ’ Lucifer said.

‘ _You loved your brother and even though it took him millennia to understand, he loved you enough that he sacrificed himself to break you free._ ’ Nick thought.

‘ _All those years I spent in the Cage, Nick…how did it take THAT LONG for Michael to realize he was my first bond mate?_ ’ Lucifer asked regretfully. ‘ _That HE BROKE our bond!_ ’ He continued.

‘ _I don’t know, I wish I could provide an answer, but I can’t._ ’ Nick thought sadly. ‘ _Are you ever going to tell Castiel who his other parent is?_ ’ He asked carefully.

Nick felt a flare of anger from Lucifer before he could tell that Lucifer was doing his equivalent of a headshake.

‘ _Why not?_ ’ Nick thought. He knew he was just going to end up making Lucifer angry, this conversation NEVER ended well.

‘ _What am I supposed to say to Castiel, that he’s not the child of AN archangel but TWO? That his other parent was the one ORDERING his reprogramming for MILLENNIA? And, I know Castiel’s opinion of Michael, it’s better if he DOESN’T know._ ’ Lucifer explained.

‘ _So, why is he a seraphim when both his parents are archangels?_ ’ Nick thought.

‘ _Because Father wanted it that way and didn’t you actually meet Castiel before he’d gotten his promotion to seraphim when he was just a commander of the garrison?_ ’ Lucifer asked.

‘ _Yes, I did. How could the child of TWO ARCHANGELS be a seraphim, yet alone a lowly angel?_ ’ Nick thought.

‘ _My answer isn’t changing, Nick._ ’ Lucifer said annoyed.

‘ _If God can mess with an angels rank and power like that, is our child in danger considering his opinion of nephilim?_ ’ Nick thought concerned.

‘ _Yes and no. Remember, there’s at least one universe that Jack is MY son where…in theory, he’s supposed to be strong enough to kill God. Going by that theory, wouldn’t any nephilim child of mine have that same potential?_ ’ Lucifer asked casually.

Nick smiled. ‘ _Speaking of other universes, isn’t there a couple we’ve been to where this is all just some television show?_ ’ He thought, somewhat changing the subject.

Lucifer laughed. ‘ _Yes, yes, there are. Your name’s supposed to be Mark, Castiel’s is Misha, Sam’s is Jared, Dean’s is Jensen, and Jack’s is Alexander. We didn’t run into anybody who…portrayed Michael, so I don’t know who he was. But, I do remember Gabriel was a guy named Richard and Father or as he goes by more commonly, Chuck is a guy named Rob who apparently is also a musician._ ’ He explained.

‘ _Did you listen to Jensen or was that just me? He’s got a hell of a voice! So does Richard for that matter. And, Rob._ ’ Nick thought.

Lucifer laughed, again. ‘ _Okay, do you actually want sex or are we just going to keep talking about all these different universes that we went through during my search for Castiel?_ ’ He asked curiously.

‘ _We can get to that in a minute. Do you remember that one universe we went to and Gabriel was still alive and he was actually your archangel lover instead of Michael? The difference being that you weren’t locked in the Cage in that one…and that messed with him until HIS Lucifer showed up._ ’ Nick thought curiously.

‘ _Yes, I remember it. But, as I explained to you, at the time…the idea isn’t farfetched. Gabriel was extremely affectionate and the only thing that kept a bond from forming between us was that there was already one with Michael by the time Gabriel was created. And, there were things that Gabriel made me feel that Michael never could._ ’ Lucifer explained.

‘ _And, I renew the question I’ve had EVERY TIME this conversation happens. Are you SURE that Michael is Castiel’s father and NOT Gabriel?_ ’ Nick thought curiously.

Nick felt Lucifer’s grace shrink, or at least, that was the easiest way to describe the feeling he got from Lucifer. It was a sign of uncertainty. ‘ _Honestly, Nick? No, I don’t know. The only person I ever see being able to answer that question for certain is my Father. Or, if we found Amara, she could tell, but I…I cannot be around her. The Mark…I just can NOT be around her._ ’ Lucifer explained.

Nick could feel Lucifer’s discomfort. He wasn’t afraid of Amara, per se, but of what would happen if he got within close proximity of her. While in most universes, Lucifer had been the one to receive the Mark, passing it on to Cain, and later Cain passed the Mark onto Dean…his Lucifer had never given up the Mark. That was one of those strange things that never made sense to Nick. There was ONE God and ONE Amara but there were MULTIPLE Lucifer’s, Michael’s, Gabriel’s, and Raphael’s…so there were MULTIPLE Mark’s. And, how did that work? Nick had a theory that while the Devil was known as ‘the Father of Lies’ that the truth was that that title belongs to Lucifer’s father. Because, whose to say that there ISN’T more then one ‘God’ and Amara? Being as old as they are, it’s not unthinkable to consider the possibility that they can pull disappearing acts even better then Gabriel. And, if that were the truth, then…well, that’s as far as he ever gets because Lucifer snaps at him. Despite everything he will say negative about his father, Lucifer will NEVER even consider that possibility.

Nick could feel himself drifting off to sleep as he continued trailing his fingers over his stomach, could feel Lucifer’s grace grazing over his stomach, and it dawned on him that Lucifer was trying to lull him to sleep with his grace.

Nick blinked his eyes open and realized several things, first was that he was asleep because there’s not a place in Hell that has a view of the sky. The sky was almost red but that was probably because Lucifer had a habit of making these scenes look like it was sunset. He was laying on a hill under a willow tree, he still didn’t understand the reason that Lucifer liked willow trees, but it’s was a guarantee that SOMEWHERE in one of these dreamscapes that Lucifer would have a willow tree. Nick knew that dream walking wasn’t supposed to work the way it always had between him and Lucifer, but he didn’t question it. He actually preferred Lucifer’s method because most of his non-Lucifer induced dreams resulted in nightmares about Sarah and Teddy, he knew part of that was probably because Lucifer had orchestrated their deaths, but…well, he had accepted that years ago, even if his subconscious hadn’t. He didn’t put much stock in his sub-conscious, though...not since bonding with Lucifer.

‘Nick?’ Lucifer asked - Nick was used to hearing his own voice with a hint of…something else when Lucifer spoke but these dreamscapes, it was hardly ever his own voice speaking to him, and so hearing Dean Winchester’s didn’t surprise him. Lucifer started letting him pick what he showed up as in the dreamscapes after he did once and scared Nick up a tree.

Nick looked at Lucifer and shook his head. ‘It’s nothing.’

‘Nick, if I had known what Michael was going to do, I wouldn’t have orchestrated their -’ Lucifer began regretfully.

Nick shrugged. ‘You would have still needed a vessel.’ He said simply.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. ‘But, I could’ve found someone who -’ He began to explain.

‘Lucifer we’re bonded together, what’s done is done, and I don’t regret it. If I did, do you think I would actually be happy about what’s growing inside you?’ Nick asked seriously.

Lucifer put his right hand over his belly. ‘I need to find a way into the Empty - without dying - and drag Gabriel out of there.’ Lucifer whined - he would blame hormones if asked.

‘Naomi had been tortured and she still laughed over it, with the type of archangel Gabriel is, he’d probably die of laughter.’ Nick pointed out.

‘Yes, but he’s also the only archangel that’s been through this and damn it, Nick…I need support!’ Lucifer continued to whine - he would’ve questioned whether or not archangels suffered from ‘hormonal imbalances’ but he already knew they could.

‘Weren’t you the one to carry, Castiel?’ Nick asked casually.

‘That was different! Castiel is an angel!’ Lucifer said embarrassed and red-faced.

Nick huffed. ‘Lucifer, we’ve had this discussion three times since you found out you are carrying a nephilim. I’m not SHARING you with Gabriel OR Michael!’ Nick snapped.

‘Archangels don’t SHARE their bond mates, either. That’s what made my relationship with Gabriel so complicated.’ Lucifer explained. ‘And besides, I’m not serious…no angel or demon in their right mind would WILLINGLY go to the Empty. Besides, I COULDN’T resurrect Michael, he’d want to kill our child. But, Gabriel is a good uncle, he has nothing against nephilim children, and there are certain lines he won’t cross between bond mates…IF they’re established up front. There’s actually a spell in the _Book of the Damned_ that I could use to bring him back but it’s difficult to perform simply because it requires an archangel possessing their true vessel, other then that it’s simple. But, even if I am still working at making you my permanent vessel, you will never be my true vessel unless I can talk to father about changing that. And, even if he would change it, he wouldn’t want the nephilim to survive…so, I CAN’T ask him.’ Lucifer explained.

‘ _Unless I’m right and ‘God’ isn’t really THE God. I may not have much faith after seeing what angels act like, but even I know how it’s supposed to work, God is supposed to be all-powerful, none higher then him, but then how can there be Amara who is older and stronger?_ ’ Nick thought to himself.

Lucifer sat down to Nick’s left, with his back against the tree. ‘Do you still want to feel me?’ He asked simply. Nick didn’t always remember that Lucifer could hear EVERYTHING in his dreamscape, and he didn’t like Nick questioning things he had NO RIGHT to question, but he also wanted the same thing Nick did, right then. Nick was horny and Lucifer - well, being millennia old gave one experience controlling that part of ones self…even better experience when you’re locked alone in the Cage, but a willing participate in your bond mate? He wanted what Nick wanted.

Nick sat up and straddled Lucifer’s lap. ‘That’s a loaded question, Lucifer. It has been for hundreds of years.’ He admitted. He didn’t know with between the time spent traveling different Earth’s searching for Castiel and the time he spent in Hell while Lucifer wasn’t using him as his vessel just how long he’d actually been alive, but he knew it was at least several hundred years. They just normally stuck with how long it had been solely going by Earth time.

Nick placed his hands on Lucifer’s shoulder before narrowing his eyes. ‘I just realized something. It’s only safe for me to stay as your vessel for six months at a go but anytime you’ve possessed Jimmy’s Sam, it’s six months for THEM not just us, but since you found Castiel…we’ve spent most of our time here in Hell unless you decide there’s some tourist sight on Earth you want to show me. How does that work?’ Nick asked curiously.

‘I can travel time and since I explained it to Sam that I only need to borrow him every six months, I try to stick as close to that as I can. Time travel is NOT an exact science, even for archangels…if you hit your mark exactly, it’s either dumb luck or by the ‘grace of God’ as humans would say.’ Lucifer explained.

Nick leaned in and pressed his lips to Lucifer’s, reached down and tugged Lucifer’s shirt out of his jeans, and slipped both hands up under his shirt and began to rub his belly. He could feel the thrumming of the child’s grace surrounded by the protectiveness of Lucifer’s. Despite being human, Nick could easily read Lucifer’s grace most of the time.

Lucifer slid his hands up under the back of Nick’s shirt. His fingers moving up and down Nick’s back, letting his grace pulse in his fingers so Nick could feel what he does when they’re simply soul and grace. Breathing out a sliver of his grace for Nick to swallow, Nick’s eyes would be red for a few minutes due to the influence, but it was as close as he could get without threading his grace through Nick’s soul. And, he couldn’t risk doing that while carrying their child, no matter how good that felt. Lucifer had explained that technically their bond was incomplete but it was extremely rare for an angel to fully complete their bond because it requires two to literally become one. As close as Lucifer and Nick were was typically the closest angels got with their bond mates.

Nick moaned at the feel of Lucifer’s grace. He remembered the first time that Lucifer had done that that it had burned icily but since the Enochian sigils began being put around his ribs, it hadn’t happened because the sigils were made with archangel grace and while they burned while being applied, one set of them had helped to deal with the icy burn of Lucifer’s grace when he was allowed to ‘taste’ his grace. Lucifer’s grace tasted like cinnamon which was actually the same taste as his wing oil but Lucifer didn’t like having his wings played with because of the aphrodisiac affect it has can keep a bonded pair on an endless loop of pleasure, and it took A LOT of self-control to break that loop. Of course, he also knew that Lucifer’s wings despite their beauty even after the Fall were painful for Lucifer on the physical plane and there’s a BIG difference between sadism and masochism, Lucifer is not and has never been a masochist.

Lucifer moved his right hand around to palm Nick’s erection. He did NOT like the feel of the denim material in the way and unlike in the waking world where it requires a snap of his fingers, in the dreamscape…it just requires a thought to make their clothes disappear.

‘ _Spoil sport._ ’ Nick thought annoyed. He could feel the smile on Lucifer’s face before he felt Lucifer vanish. ‘Lucifer!’ Nick snapped. Lucifer was still there, but he was PLAYING with Nick and he knew it.

Lucifer was sitting back on his ankles behind Nick, leaned forward, and put his right hand around Nick’s throat but didn’t squeeze. ‘Do you want it rough or gentle?’ He whispered in Nick’s left ear.

‘If I wanted gentle, I wouldn’t have bonded with you. I wouldn’t consistently piss you off when I want you to fuck me like my life depended on it. And, I wouldn’t want you to touch me in your true form despite the impracticality of it considering you’re even bigger then Castiel.’ Nick said.

Lucifer wrapped his left arm around Nick’s waist and used his grip on Nick’s throat and waist to pull him back against him. ‘Do you know what I’m fixing to do to you, Nick?’ Lucifer whispered in Nick’s left ear and he smirked when he saw Nick’s eyes were glowing red.

Nick’s only response was to moan, he knew EXACTLY what Lucifer was going to do. It was just a matter of whether or not it was safe considering because if Lucifer’s control slipped for even a second, it could kill Nick, BUT that was part of the thrill.

Lucifer repositioned Nick so he could slid his cock inside - in a dreamscape, prep and lube were unnecessary. His left hand slid down to grip Nick’s cock and as he started thrusting in and out of Nick, he also began to stroke him, and slowly tighten his grip on Nick’s throat - breathing was another unnecessary option but this was one of those times that Nick was able to breath.

Nick could feel as Lucifer thrusted hard and relentless into him, was stroking and twisting his hand to add just enough pain to the pleasure, the grip on his throat continuing to tighten, and he could feel the slight icy burn from Lucifer’s grace inside him. This was always risky, humans were not meant to essentially be fed archangel grace, but this was not the first time Lucifer had done it to Nick, and it ALWAYS led to an intense orgasm. It was never much archangel grace but it left Nick feeling high and Lucifer a bit loopy for DAYS.

Lucifer could feel the pulse of his grace in sync with Nick’s heartbeat. Chasing his release, he could tell Nick was getting closer to his own, pushing back to try to get Lucifer deeper and forward for friction, trying to bring his head forward to increase the pressure on his throat, and the continued slow but steady dose of archangel grace.

Nick felt as Lucifer came inside him, the feeling of his windpipe being crushed as he came, and the searing pain of his skin split apart by archangel grace.

Nick sat up quickly mid-scream. He blinked several times before realizing he was awake. Looking at his hands, he realized they were shaking, his breathing was way to fast, and tears were streaming down his face. ‘ _Lucifer?_ ’ He thought breathlessly.

‘ _Sorry, I couldn’t - I - I shouldn’t have broken the dreamscape so suddenly, but if I hadn’t -_ ’ Lucifer began regretfully.

‘ _It would have killed me, I know. I just wanted to make sure you were okay._ ’ Nick thought concerned.

Nick felt Lucifer’s grace do its equivalent of a nod before Lucifer retreated. Nick could feel the fear and regret from Lucifer. Fixing this was going to be a long process.

**xXxXx**

Jimmy yawned and blinked his eyes open. ‘Erm, uh?’ He asked incoherently. He looked over his shoulder. ‘ _Oh, my wings are still out and Sam’s on top of me…and…oh, lots of honey._ ’ He thought goofily. ‘ _Oh, Sam’s still inside me, too._ ’ His thought continued.

Half an hour later, Sam woke up with a yawn. ‘Mornin’, Jimmy.’ He said sleepily.

‘Sam, we need to get out of here.’ Jimmy whispered breathlessly.

‘Why?’ Sam asked sleepily.

‘You can feel the same stirring I can and we’ll never get out of here if we don’t get the wing oil cleaned up.’ Jimmy struggled to explain.

Sam looked around and his eyes went wide. ‘Holy Hell!’ He said surprised. ‘How are we going to get this cleaned up if we -’ And, Sam cut himself off by groaning.

‘Bribe Jack into it? He’s not hit puberty, yet…so, he would be unaffected. And, even if he had hit puberty, he has no mate and the scent of my wing oil wouldn’t affect the unmated.’ Jimmy bit out.

Sam agreed hesitantly, not looking forward to having to convince Jack to clean up their mess.

When Sam and Jimmy came into the kitchen after a shared hot thorough shower, Jack was already sitting on the counter next to the refrigerator eating a bowl of frosted flakes and cream.

Sam pushed Jimmy forward, this was Jimmy’s idea, he wasn’t asking Jack!

Jimmy looked back at Sam and glared before returning his attention to Jack. ‘What would it take to convince you to clean my and Sam’s room?’ Jimmy asked hesitantly.

Jack about choked on his spoonful of frosted flakes. ‘ _I’m not cleaning up that black gunk! Not when I’m about ninety percent sure it’s from Jimmy’s wings!_ ’ He thought to himself.

‘How about a months supply of Snickers, Milky Way, and Baby Ruth?’ Jimmy decided to just skip to the bribery and could tell by the way Jack stopped mid-chew and was now watching Jimmy that he had his attention. ‘I know you actually prefer Reese’s Puffs more then frosted flakes, but since Sam and I prefer frosted flakes…you get stuck with them. Maybe we could start getting you your own box of cereal, too?’ Jimmy offered and he could see Jack’s eyes light up. ‘And, maybe we can start getting you those Nestle Drumstick variety boxes you like because we both know you prefer those ice cream cones to that chocolate mint?’ Jimmy continued. He watched Jack swallow his most recent spoonful of cereal and knew there was just one more thing to add to ensure Jack’s agreement. ‘And, maybe that new Green Lantern toy you’ve been wanted?’ Jimmy finished. Jack instantly started nodding.

After Jack finished his bowl of cereal, he shot of the kitchen like a bullet. Sam laughed. ‘That kid’s going to end up in a sugar coma.’ Sam said with a smile, shaking his head.

Jimmy shrugged. ‘We’ve BOTH encouraged it since we got him, Sam.’ He pointed out.

Sam lowered his head and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: There will be one more chapter to the second part of Stanford Daze: Part II. Hopefully, if you’ve been along for the ride this far, you’ll stay on for the rest of it. And no, I still don’t currently have any plans to continue this series after this story is done, but it is not an impossibility. I figure I’ll have the final chapter out late this week, so keep an eye out for that.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!
> 
> Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and then promptly deleted!


	3. Family Don't End With Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I know it will be a bit…odd that with everything that COULD happen in this chapter that I’m choosing to do it this way, but hopefully, you all still like it.
> 
> Other: And, a huge thank you to my wonderful beta from Stanford Daze, Bad Decision, and all three chapters of Stanford Daze: Part II, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

3 years later

‘Alright, now, does everybody know what to do?’ Sam asked seriously.

‘We’re supposed to scare Uncle Jimmy into jumping you?’ Ben – who, since turning thirteen, had taken to dressing more like Jimmy then he did Dean, which Dean would never admit to being jealous over, and who had started developing his daddy’s sense of humor - asked smugly.

Emma - who at nine was still dressing like Benny - elbowed Ben in the stomach. ‘No, Ben! We’re supposed to SURPRISE Uncle Jimmy.’ Emma explained. Honestly, she wanted to continue with her cooking lessons instead of being part of this, but her papa had threatened to suspend them if she didn’t attend AND behave.

Jack sat on the counter next to the refrigerator chewing on a Snickers bar and watched his cousins - and since last year when his mother died and Sam was granted guardianship, that was what they’d become. He tilted his head and his body to the left and looked at Sam who was in front of Jack and rubbing his temples…yeah, this little ‘surprise party’ for Jimmy getting his masters degree in library science was a bit more stressful then Sam had planned, and Sam was Miss Eileen’s star family lawyer, which actually involved a plethora of stressful subjects. He looked over at Dean and Benny who were standing shoulder to shoulder in the corner. He watched Nick - or Lucifer, it got harder to tell them apart after their daughter was born - walking around the kitchen while bouncing little Gabriella in his arms.

‘ _This is going to be a boring party. No sweets, no girls - and Gabi doesn’t count for what I had in mind, no fun!_ ’ Jack heard in his head.

Jack looked at the man sitting next to him and smiled. ‘ _Doesn’t pie count as a sweet?_ ’ He thought.

‘ _Try getting that pie away from Dean! I’m not looking to go back to the Empty over something that small, besides…I can just snap us up whatever we want, Jackie boy. Doesn’t that sound even better?’_ Jack heard in his head and then they both started laughing.

‘GABRIEL!!!’ Sam, Dean, Benny, Ben, Emma, Nick, and even Gabriella shouted.

Jack slid off the counter and stepped in front of Gabriel. ‘We were just talking!’ Jack signed, defensively.

Nick narrowed his eyes. ‘Maybe we shouldn’t have introduced Jack to Gabriel.’ He said seriously.

‘Well, what did you expect to happen when you started spending more time here after Gabi was born, you figured out a way to make Nick your vessel full-time, which you did after you used ME the last time to bring your little pagan-archangel brother back?’ Sam asked.

Nick’s eyes glowed red and he lowered his head. ‘Sam, you know damn well why we started staying here!’ Lucifer snapped before glaring at Sam.

Everyone except for Gabriella seemed to deflate at what Lucifer said, and Sam ended up walking out of the kitchen. Sam walked to his and Jimmy’s room, sat on the bed, and buried his face in his hands.

**xXxXx**

Flashback, 3 years ago

Jimmy was curled on his right side with his arms wrapped around his stomach and his knees pulled up to his chest. ‘Sam, it hurts.’ Jimmy cried.

Sam threaded his fingers through Jimmy’s sweat damp hair. It had been two months since they’d covered their room in wing oil amid their night of sex and for the last three weeks, Jimmy had been getting sicker. And, despite the fact he hadn’t kept anything solid down - a third of a bowl of chicken broth every four days didn’t count - in that period, he’d still managed to put on a few pounds. Over the last week when Jimmy started complaining how much his stomach hurt, Sam had taken to praying to Lucifer and hoping the archangel could hear him, but either Lucifer had started ignoring him - which he doubted since he’d been clear that Jimmy was the one needing help - or prayers didn’t transcend universal boundaries. ‘I know, Jimmy, I know.’ Sam said regretfully.

‘ _Luce, please! If you can hear me, something is wrong with Jimmy - with Castiel - I’m afraid to take him to a hospital because he’s been having trouble keeping his wings off the physical plane for the last week. Please Lucifer, if you can hear me, Castiel needs your help!_ ’ Sam prayed desperately.

Sam about jumped out of his skin when Lucifer - or Nick, he wasn’t real sure - appeared and promptly leaned back against the wall with his right hand on his lower back. Lucifer held up his index finger on his left hand. ‘Excuse me.’ Lucifer said before rushing into the bathroom. Sam figured he already knew why Lucifer was sick - the sound of him throwing up was evident - due to the fact that he was obviously showing, but he decided not to question the logistics behind it.

Lucifer walked back out of the bathroom a few minutes later, leaning back against the wall. ‘Now, what’s so damned important that you’ve been sending almost constant prayers for the last…I think…week?’ Lucifer snapped sounding exhausted.

Sam looked down at Jimmy. He thought about asking Lucifer why he had ignored the prayers but decided not to considering Lucifer was obviously not handling the pregnancy well.

Lucifer blinked tiredly a few times. ‘Oh, that’s swell.’ He said with a yawn, before sliding down the wall, and pushing Nick to take control.

‘What? What’s going on?’ Sam asked concerned.

‘Like father, like son, Castiel is pregnant.’ Nick, said more clearly.

‘How is that possible?’ Sam asked confused.

‘The best way to think about it - from a human perspective - is that angels don’t have sexes, they have genders. You need to observe them with their vessel choices to figure out what gender they identify as, some are even gender fluid. Lucifer, Michael, and Gabriel all would identify as male. Raphael would be gender fluid. Castiel while having female vessels in the past would also identify as male. And, due to the complexity of how angels procreate - well, complex for humans to understand - they can be in a male vessel and still get pregnant. The problem being, they cannot give birth in a male vessel.’ Nick explained.

‘But, Castiel and Jimmy…they’re not really separate due to what Naomi did. How - how would Castiel leave his vessel to give birth?’ Sam asked confused.

Nick stood up slowly. ‘ _Only two more months._ ’ He thought to himself as he put his right hand protectively over his stomach. Nick walked - waddled - over to the bed. ‘That’s the problem, he can’t.’ Nick said.

‘Then, how is the baby going to get out?’ Sam asked confused.

‘That’s another problem, it won’t be able to.’ Nick said.

‘Um...’ Sam said in confusion.

‘Sam, he can’t be pregnant. I mean, he can be, but…it will kill them both. Lucifer didn’t honestly think that Castiel would be able to get pregnant due to how he is Jimmy and Jimmy is him or he would have warned you two.’ Nick said regretfully.

‘So, what can we do?’ Sam asked concerned.

‘There’s really only two options, the first is either to get rid of the baby and never have unprotected sex again, and the second is to get rid of the baby and then remove the part of Castiel that can get pregnant.’ Nick explained before shaking his head. ‘Either option, the baby can’t survive, and we’re sorry about that. But, this is a decision that needs to be made quickly because once nephilim become self-aware in the womb…they will do everything they can to survive until birth.’ Nick added.

Sam looked down at Jimmy who had taken to simply whimpering. ‘What do you want to do? This is your decision.’ He asked sadly.

‘There really is nothing that can be done?’ Jimmy asked, clearly in pain.

Nick shook his head sadly.

Jimmy put his right hand on Nick’s stomach and Nick nudged Lucifer just far enough to the front so Jimmy could feel the nephilim. ‘Will I be able to see my baby sister?’ Jimmy asked with tears in his eyes.

Nick’s eyes went wide. ‘ _Sister?_ ’ Nick thought surprised.

It was a few moments. ‘ _Huh? He’s right. I honestly thought I’d end up with another son._ ’ Lucifer responded, the smirk in his voice evident.

‘Of course, you will.’ Nick said gently.

‘Then, do what you to do and get rid of that part of my angel side, as well.’ Jimmy said sadly.

Nick nodded before putting his right hand on the top of Jimmy’s head, his eyes glowed red, Jimmy’s body glowed white, went rigid, and he screamed. Nick turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut, and biting his bottom lip. And, if a few tears escaped, then he could blame the shared hormones.

Sam sat on his hands, turned his head away, squeezed his eyes shut against the threat of tears, and his lip quivered. He didn’t know this was going to hurt Jimmy, he thought it was supposed to HELP!

It was a couple minutes before Nick pulled his hand away, Jimmy having blacked out due to the pain of what had to be done. Nick began to crouch down and promptly fell on his ass, Lucifer’s baby bump was going to be the death of him! Nick sat up on his ankles and put his left hand on Jimmy’s right cheek. ‘Don’t worry, Castiel…I’ll make sure you see your baby sister plenty. Who knows? Maybe once she’s born and we’ve figured out a way for me to be Lucifer’s vessel permanently, we might just start staying here. After a few hundred years, Hell gets boring! And, Lucifer’s been there even longer. Would you like that? That way, you could see your baby sister frequently.’ Nick whispered with a weak smile.

‘I’ll be holding you to that, Nick.’ Sam said seriously.

Nick looked down before returning his attention to Sam. ‘You can hold me to anything you want…if you can help me get up.’ Nick said embarrassed. If Lucifer wanted another kid, he was finding a new vessel! Nick wasn’t having to carry the girl, but that hadn’t stopped his belly was growing.

Sam threw his head back and laughed.

**xXxXx**

Jimmy walked into the house from the garage, hearing a group - Dean, Benny, Nick, and Gabriel were the voices he could pick out - of people in the kitchen. But, he didn’t hear Sam. Jimmy walked into the kitchen and the scene he saw did NOT surprise him. Dean was yelling at Gabriel, Gabriel was leaning back against the wall with a cone of cotton candy and a smirk on his face, Jack was standing next to Gabriel - stealing his cotton candy piece by piece, Benny was trying to calm Dean down, Nick was standing between Dean and Gabriel, and Ben and Emma were just watching. ‘What did you do, Gabriel?’ Jimmy asked annoyed, and loud enough to be heard over Dean.

‘He took my pie!’ Dean snapped.

‘He took Dean’s pie!’ Benny, Ben, Emma, and Nick echoed.

‘Why would I take your pie when I can just snap up whatever I want?’ Gabriel snapped back.

‘You like Benny’s pies!’ Dean said angrily.

‘I’ve been alive since before the Earth was made, I can cook better then Benny could ever hope to! Why would I need to steal his damn pies?’ Gabriel asked curiously.

Dean growled.

Jack tugged on Gabriel’s left sleeve, Gabriel looked down at the empty cone and promptly snapped his fingers for more cotton candy.

Jimmy looked at Gabriel and Jack. ‘He’s not an archangel like you, Gabriel. You need to limit his -’ Jimmy began.

Gabriel flicked his right hand. ‘Ah, Jackie boy will be fine.’ He said dismissively. ‘ _Won’t you?_ ’ He thought.

Jack nodded.

‘I want pie, damn it!’ Dean mumbled.

Nick looked at Dean. ‘You do know that the reason we’re all here has NOTHING to do with you, right?’ Nick snapped. ‘This was supposed to be a small, tight knit, family gathering as a celebration of sorts since Castiel wanted to skip out on anything with his bachelors degree, it was decided to do THIS once he got his masters. Or did you forget that, Mr. Dean All-I-Think-About-Is-Pie Lafitte?’ He continued.

Benny laughed.

‘Asshole.’ He said, looking at Nick. He looked at Benny. ‘Traitor!’ He added.

‘You did the same thing at Ben’s thirteenth birthday party, cher. Don’t expect my sympathy for someone else calling you out on it.’ Benny said calmly.

‘I still want pie!’ Dean said.

‘I will make you a pie when we get home, cher.’ Benny said. ‘But, this is not about you. And, if you don’t get your mind off that subject until we are home, you can fix your pies until school starts back for Ben and Emma.’ He calmly threatened.

Dean whimpered. ‘You wouldn’t dare.’ Dean aiming for threatening but felling miserably.

‘How long was it between Ben’s birthday and the next time you had pie, cher? Two and a half MONTHS. Don’t test me.’ Benny said simply.

‘Well, how about next time, I just don’t come to this stupid thing? I don’t know why anyone wanted to be here anyway for something so meaningless.’ Dean snapped.

Jimmy’s face crumpled.

‘Daddy!’ Ben and Emma reprimanded.

‘Cher!’ Benny reprimanded, at the same time.

‘Dean!’ Gabriel reprimanded, at the same time.

‘Dee!’ Gabriella reprimanded, at the same time.

‘Damn it, Dean!’ Nick snapped, at the same time.

Jimmy’s wings flared into the physical plane and his eyes glowing red. ‘I didn’t want this damn party to begin with, I just thought that after me turning down the one a couple years ago, I could at least try to enjoy this one, I guess I should’ve known better!’ Jimmy snapped.

Nick glanced up at the flickering light in the kitchen. ‘Castiel, you need to calm down.’ He said calmly.

‘Yeah, I don’t think Sammy wants to have to replace the light bulbs and any plugged in electronics, again.’ Dean said.

Nick looked at Benny. ‘Duct tape your husbands mouth shut.’ He snapped.

Jimmy squeezed his eyes shut, leaned forward a bit, and covering his face with his hands…trying to do as Nick had said. When Nick had made certain that he - that Jimmy - wouldn’t be able to get pregnant again, something had come loose and when Jimmy got angry or upset, his ‘mojo’ would become uncontrollable. It was another reason that Nick and by extension Lucifer had started spending more time in this universe, because as an archangel…Lucifer could FORCE Jimmy’s ‘mojo’ back under control, if necessary. Gabriel could too for that matter, but he always made sure everyone was kept safe if that became a threat while Lucifer worked on his part.

‘Jimmy, look man…I - shit! I know I shouldn’t say the things I do to you, but you see how I am with Sammy…the things I say to him, I guess I thought I could be the same way with you and I can’t.’ Dean said hesitantly.

Jimmy stood up straight, his eyes still flaring red, and turned his head toward Dean. ‘Why? Because, I’m not family?’ He snapped.

‘I - no! Of course, you’re family!’ Dean stressed. ‘If you weren’t family, I wouldn’t mess with you.’ He attempted to explain.

Jimmy’s right eye twitched. ‘I’m not stupid, Dean. You mess with Sam all in good fun and while you do your damnedest to embarrass him into trying to run as a tomato, you never intentionally try to hurt him. And, one thing that Lucifer and Gabriel can probably attest to better then anybody else alive on this Earth, words can hurt a hell of a lot longer and worse then any physical pain ever could.’ He said, eerily calm.

Gabriel snickered. Castiel was always like the other angels, stick/rod of their ass and all, but maybe he did manage to develop of the odd humor that Lucifer had, after all. Who knows? Maybe all it took was for him to grow up human.

Nick glanced at Gabriel, he knew Lucifer didn’t regret bringing Gabriel back, but the younger archangel needed to keep his humor in-check, at the moment, because things could get bad in an instant if he doesn’t.

Dean looked at Benny pleadingly. Benny could read Dean’s look of ‘get me out of this’ but just shrugged. He didn’t mind cleaning up Dean’s foot-in-his-mouth messes when they were business related, but he was tired of doing it with family…especially Jimmy, because Dean had a bad habit of saying the worst possible thing to Jimmy.

Nick wasn’t sure what got said considering he was watching the way Gabriel stood protectively in front of Jack while Jack kept poking his arm around to steal a piece of cotton candy - which Gabriel wasn’t even eating himself. He wondered what Jack would think if he ever decided to play the ‘big brother embarrasses little brother’ card and told him that when it’s just Lucifer and his brother that the younger archangel has a habit of calling him ‘my Jack’. But Jack also thought of Gabriel as ‘my archangel’. So, he knew where things were likely headed but he could see worse situations, even if this one did seem like a cosmic joke. But, when Nick did redirect his attention to the calming situation between Dean and Castiel, Castiel’s right hand was outstretched toward Dean, and Dean was floating a foot off the floor, gasping for air. ‘Castiel!’ Nick snapped. ‘ _Lucifer!_ ’ He thought.

Sam had been pacing in his - his and Jimmy’s - room since he’d heard Jimmy come home, but stopped mid-step when he heard Nick’s voice in his head…which really meant, Lucifer’s voice. It had been over a year since Lucifer had spoken to him this way. ‘ _Sam, get your Jimmy loving ass into the kitchen!_ ’ Sam couldn’t help but chuckle before heading toward the kitchen. ‘ _My Jimmy loving ass, huh?_ ’ He thought to himself, he smirked, and shook his head.

Nick turned control over to Lucifer, not that he needed to, but because Lucifer had more experience with what might need to be done. Lucifer concerted on expanding his grace outside his body and pressing down on Castiel’s, as he did so, he handed Gabriella off to Gabriel.

Benny helped to balance Dean when Jimmy suddenly released his hold on Dean, he watched as Dean’s hand when straight to his throat, and his breathing was fast, but it wasn’t a struggle.

Jimmy squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head quickly, he could hear himself screaming in his head, then he felt his wings flaring in anger, but what surprised him - and he’d bet EVERYONE ELSE in that room, as well - was when Lucifer pulled his own wings into the physical plane. They were almost identical to Jimmy’s except they were a total of probably eight feet wider. Well, the kitchen was fifteen feet wide and Lucifer’s had to curl to fit completely, so he wasn’t entirely sure.

‘Stand down, Castiel!’ Lucifer ordered.

Jimmy snarled and rolled his shoulders, a habit he had most of the time when he pulled his wings into the physical plane. His upper body moving in an almost slithering type motion for a few seconds before his left eye faded to grace blue while his right stayed red. The roaring scream that came from his mouth startled everyone in that room except for Lucifer and Gabriel. But, what had even their eyes going wide was when a second and then a third pair of wings appeared on Jimmy’s back.

Lucifer knew that with Castiel technically being a seraphim that he had three pairs of wings but no matter what rank you were, an angel only brought one pair onto the physical plane…it was just the way things worked. Archangels, they had four pairs, but they only showed one, but if Castiel wanted to play THAT game, he would lose. Lucifer brought his second and third pairs of wings onto the physical plane. He gritted his teeth, they HURT being on the physical plane. He brought his fourth pair into the physical plane with a calming breath.

Gabriel HATED the whole ‘my wings is bigger then yours’ game. It was like human men and their ‘my dick is bigger then yours’. But, what had him concerned was when the room - no, the house began to shake. It wasn’t a natural California quake. It wasn’t Lucifer tapping into his power to make the earth shake. No, THIS power was coming from an angry Castiel.

Lucifer pushed down harder on Castiel’s grace, he had tried being gentle, but gentle wasn’t working.

Gabriel felt as Gabriella held tight to his neck and started to sob, Jack having a tight grip on the back of his shirt. They didn’t NEED to be in contact with him for him to get them out of the room if it came to that, but he knew Gabi was scared and Jack was concerned for Jimmy. He looked at Benny who had picked Emma up and was holding her close while Dean had his right arm around Ben protectively. He could tell…EVERYONE knew this could turn bad…FAST!

When Jimmy pulled a fourth set of wings into the physical plane, Lucifer and Gabriel were BOTH wide-eyed. ‘That’s impossible!’ They said in unison.

Sam caught sight of Jimmy’s wings as he walked toward the kitchen and increased his snails pace - having figured this was his big brother sticking his foot in his mouth again, he hadn’t bothered walking at his normal pace. Sam stood behind Jimmy as the floor began to shake worse, but what really concerned him was the fact that the walls were cracking…it looked like there was an overflow of grace and it was causing cracks to appear in the wall. ‘Jimmy, you need to calm down.’ Sam whispered before placing his left hand gently on the back of Jimmy’s neck.

Jimmy’s eyes went wide for a moment. ‘ _My Sam._ ’ He thought calmly to himself. He spun around to face Sam, his face filled with rage. ‘Jimmy?’ He heard Sam asked concerned.

Jimmy took a step back from Sam - putting himself almost perfectly in the middle…between Lucifer and Sam, extended his arm out in front of him, and Sam was knocked back by an invisible force - back into the far wall of the living room, but before Sam had even hit the wall an angel blade appeared in Jimmy’s right hand and he launched himself after Sam.

Before Lucifer or Gabriel could stop him, they heard ‘Castiel, don’t!’ Lucifer looked at Jack, in three years, he had not heard Jack say a word…and even Sam had heard him say very little…Castiel was the one he talked to most, except for Gabriel who kept a telepathic link with him.

Gabriel having been more used to hearing Jack, even if only in a telepathic sense, didn’t allow the words to distract him and vanished.

Sam felt the piercing pain of the angel blade before he even made contact with the wall, but when he did hit the wall, he didn’t really feel it, he just felt the searing pain from having the angel blade pushed up to its hilt.

Jimmy saw the look of betrayal on Sam’s face. ‘ _Sam?_ ’ He mouthed confused. Looking down at his hand holding the angel blade, his face took on one of shock. His wings fading as he stumbled back - pulling the angel blade out and promptly dropping it - and landed on his ass. ‘Sam?’ He cried.

Gabriel watched Jimmy’s - and in that moment, that was what he considered him as - reaction, he’d been just a split second to slow to stop Jimmy, and had kept himself invisible up to that point when he let him become visible.

Jimmy watched as Sam slid down the wall completely ignoring the appearance of Gabriel. Jimmy watched as Gabriel knelt down next to Sam and could see as Gabriel began to heal the wound, but it still didn’t make him feel any better. He could hear as Dean shouted at him, for Sammy, and he’d bet the wings he didn’t even want right then that Benny was the one keeping him from beating the hell of Jimmy, but right then…he really didn’t care if Dean stabbed him with the angel blade.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut before opening them and coughing. ‘You okay, Sammich?’ Gabriel asked with a smirk.

Sam nodded before glancing at a devastated Jimmy and quickly overlooking him to an absolutely irate Dean. Benny had his right eye squeezed shut, so Dean probably punched him, Lucifer had hold of his right wrist, and Dean spun around punched him with his left fist. ‘Son of a bitch!’ Dean jerked back from Lucifer - Lucifer letting him go - and grabbed his left hand. He’d apparently forgotten that punching an archangel gets you a broken hand. Gabriel would be the one to heal Dean later because Lucifer didn’t heal…as he put it…stupidity.

Sam returned his attention to Jimmy. ‘Jimmy?’ He asked cautiously.

‘Sam?’ Jimmy whispered sadly, before launching himself at Sam. ‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I swear, I won’t use my…my mojo, again.’ Jimmy cried.

Sam looked surprised and concerned at Gabriel while Jimmy had his face buried on Sam’s right shoulder and sobbed. Sam hugged Jimmy tightly around the waist. ‘Jimmy, I love you and whatever decision you make I’ll standby it…but do NOT make a decision like that when you’re upset.’ He whispered into Jimmy’s hair.

‘I don’t want my mojo if it’s just going to hurt you!’ Jimmy cried over and over, again.

Sam honestly wanted to be angry, being stabbed under the ribcage and through the heart wasn’t his idea of a surprise party - even if Jimmy knew about it. But, he knew that since Jimmy had - since Lucifer had - or maybe Nick…had removed that part of Jimmy so he couldn’t get pregnant again, when he’d tap into his angel mojo, he’d go off the deep end. It was almost like after that there was the normal loveable...slightly unstable Jimmy and then there was the rage filled Castiel. And, he didn’t want Dean to lay a hand on Jimmy because if he did…Jimmy would probably let himself get hurt, out of guilt.

Jack handed Gabriella over to Lucifer before walking over to Sam, Jimmy, and Gabriel. He still found it hilarious that Lucifer named her after Gabriel, but that was besides the point now.

Benny, Emma, Dean, and Ben all watched from the doorway - and behind Lucifer. Lucifer snapped his fingers, property damage was such an easy thing for an archangel to fix, but he still couldn’t figure out how Castiel who was clearly a seraphim had not three sets of wings but four like an archangel. And, he’d have to remember for next time that Jack CAN talk, he is selectively mute not totally mute. ‘ _What is selective muteness?_ ’ Lucifer thought.

‘ _I have no idea. I doubt it’s as simple as CHOOSING not to speak, but they label everything else, so who knows?_ ’ Nick responded. ‘ _Maybe they’re just trying to give a medical label to shyness._ ’ He added. ‘ _Even though, despite Jack not talking…he doesn’t seem to be a bit shy._ ’ He finished.

Jack knelt down to Gabriel’s left. Okay, so he wasn’t afraid of Castiel but he figured the closer to Gabriel, the better. Jack slowly lifted his left hand before placing it between Castiel’s shoulder blades. He felt Castiel tense immediately. ‘It’s just Jack, Jimmy.’ Sam said softly. He felt Castiel relax before he began rubbing small circles, making sure to stay above where Castiel had said his feathers were.

Gabriel looked at Lucifer. ‘ _Even if Sam doesn’t want Cassie never to use his abilities again, something does need to be done._ ’ He thought.

‘ _I know, Gabriel._ ’ Lucifer thought. ‘ _But, what can we do? I think, at this point I could safely remove what Naomi did, but I’d need to apply something as a sort of counterbalance. No, as a…better replacement then what Naomi did. Seeing how Castiel is, maybe a danger trigger like the grace that I had left in him before I started staying here. And this one, I don’t think he really cares about being an angel or not._ ’ He continued.

‘ _Later, Luci. I don’t think Cassie needs to be told about that idea when he’s in this state._ ’ Gabriel thought.

‘ _Agreed._ ’ Lucifer thought.

Sam wasn’t sure how long he’d sat there holding Jimmy before his breathing had evened out and he’d stopped crying. But, it’d been long enough to where Gabriel had taken up the job as party host…which pretty much guaranteed that everyone - except for the kids…and Sam, Jimmy, and Benny - ended up drunk off their asses. Honestly, even if this had turned out differently, Jimmy and Benny didn’t drink and Sam never drank enough to get drunk, one hangover in his life had been enough to tell him…NEVER again! The fact that he was about ninety-five percent sure that Gabriel was slipping Jack drinks, he figured he was going to be playing a little game of ‘kill the messenger’ later. So really, the only ones drinking were probably Dean, Gabriel, and either Nick or Lucifer…and Jack if he was right. But, if this had turned out like it was supposed to, Gabriel wouldn’t be party host and there’d be no alcohol.

‘Do you want to go join them?’ Jimmy asked sleepily.

‘You know that my idea of alcohol is wine and cheese. And, you also know that Gabriel only serves hard liquor.’ Sam said.

‘So, I don’t have to move?’ Jimmy asked with a yawn.

‘No. But, I would like to keep an eye on Jack and make sure Gabriel doesn’t let him have too much alcohol.’ Sam said.

‘Jack? OUR Jack?’ Jimmy asked surprised.

‘Yeah.’ Sam said.

‘Do you want to interfere?’ Jimmy asked curiously.

Sam chuckled. ‘Do you want to be dancing around in clown clothes, again?’ He asked with a smirk.

‘Oh god, no! I don’t think either of us want that, again. Gabriel has a strange sense of humor but THAT wasn’t funny.’ Jimmy said honestly.

‘I think the only person who finds what he does to be funny is himself.’ Sam admitted.

‘Should we be concerned that Gabe, Dean, Luce, and Jack are doing shots of something that Gabe didn’t identify…no-handed?’ Sam and Jimmy both jumped at the sound of Benny’s voice.

Benny stood there and watched as Jimmy turned around so he was sitting between Sam’s legs, his back to Sam’s front. Benny had Gabi in his arms and Emma and Ben behind him. ‘The two archangels might not have any issues with Jack getting his first hangover at sixteen, but I really thought Dean would speak up.’ Benny said displeased.

‘Possibly.’ Sam admitted.

‘Probably.’ Jimmy said, at the same time.

‘So, where is everybody sleeping? Since I doubt Luce or Gabe either one will be snapping themselves or Dean, myself, and the kids home.’ Benny asked curiously as he sat down to Sam’s left.

Sam shrugged. ‘I have no idea. The trickster led quartet will probably sleep wherever they pass out. I can get a few of the spare quilts and the kids can sleep in the floor…I guess you can sleep on the couch or in the recliner if you’d prefer.’ He said.

‘Papa bear will be sleeping in the recliner. He does that at home until daddy drags him to bed.’ Ben explained.

Benny just smiled. He figured Ben would have grown out of calling him papa bear since Ben was thirteen and had recently started his ‘I hate my parents’ phase but he hadn’t…and while that phase was something both Dean and Benny had been prepared for and neither really condoned physical discipline…Ben had started hanging around with a really questionable crowd and when it came down to an argument between Ben and Benny and Dean and Ben’s sudden issue with their sexuality. It wasn’t simply that, it was the way he went about that…Benny blistered his ass over it. Benny ended up getting called at work the next day because Ben ended up getting into a fight with his ‘supposed’ friends over similar comments. He had to admit, three against one odds weren’t good, and while all four boys ended up in the ER, Ben still won the fight…even if he did get a busted right jaw and a compound fracture in his right arm for the trouble. Benny gave him the normal ‘you shouldn’t have done that’ speech but when Ben admitted that if he got in trouble for saying what he did about his papa bear and daddy then his friends shouldn’t be allowed to say it either, Benny had actually been quite proud. The fact that Ben had to be home schooled the rest of the year because he got expelled notwithstanding.

**xXxXx**

Benny was asleep, sprawled back in the recliner. Ben and Emma were asleep on a couple quilts on the floor. Lucifer was asleep on his stomach on the couch - even if archangels don’t NEED to sleep, enough of whatever alcohol Gabriel had given him would apparently still knock one out. Gabriella was asleep on Lucifer’s back. Dean was asleep, sitting up against the left side of the recliner.

Sam stretched his arms up until they hit the headboard of the bed before putting his right hand on the back of Jimmy’s head. He still thought that he should have been angry at Jimmy for what had happened but he still couldn’t find it in himself to be…the fact that Jimmy had pretty much clung to him since then probably helped. And, the only privacy he’d had was when he’d needed to use the bathroom and Jimmy had stood right outside the door. No matter how many times he said or thought that Jimmy needed help, he knew he wouldn’t get it. If Jimmy went off saying that he was the angel Castiel or something like that, they’d have him committed, and Sam would be DAMNED before he’d let that happen. As it stood, Sam had already agreed to help Jimmy get his guardianship back if he wanted it, but even when Jimmy had brought it up - two years ago - that it might be something he’d want to do once getting his masters degree - which he’d done yesterday - he really hadn’t sounded like it was something he REALLY wanted.

‘Good morning, Sam.’ Jimmy said sleepily.

‘Morning, Jimmy.’ Sam said with a yawn.

‘My Sam.’ Jimmy whispered.

Sam smiled. ‘Yes Jimmy, your Sam.’ He responded.

After Sam and Jimmy had had separate showers, they wondered over to Jack’s room, and peeked inside. ‘Well, he made it to bed.’ Sam whispered before narrowing his eyes. ‘Maybe’. He continued. ‘Either that, or Gabe made sure he made to bed before passing out, himself.’ He concluded.

‘I wonder why Gabriel let his wings out.’ Jimmy whispered curiously.

‘Maybe he didn’t intentionally?’ Sam whispered uncertainly. ‘I mean, people can do weird shit when they’re drunk.’ Sam explained.

‘Sam, angels are NOT humans. There are very few ways that one would show their wings and not a damn one - do you smell something sweet?’ Jimmy suddenly changed the subject.

‘Yeah, it smells like one of Jack’s candy bars. But, it’s much stronger. Maybe…it’s Gabriel’s wing oil?’ Sam whispered curiously.

Jimmy snickered. ‘Only Gabriel would have wing oil that smells like the metric ton of sweets he eats in a day.’ Jimmy whispered with a smirk.

‘Your wing oil smells like honey, bee boy. And, Luce’s smells like cinnamon. The scents seem to match their angel.’ Sam whispered smugly.

‘But, wing oil only…the oil gland has to be…stimulated before any oil is released.’ Jimmy whispered confused.

‘What are you saying? That Gabriel and Jack - that they -’ Sam whispered but couldn’t finish.

‘Not necessarily. I know Gabriel hasn’t had his wings groomed - by someone other then himself - since Lucifer resurrected him. So, Gabriel may have just had Jack in their drunken hazes…groom his wings.’ Jimmy whispered uncertainly.

‘But, Jimmy…you and I aren’t being affected by it, which shouldn’t be the case. And, Jack has started puberty…so, he should be. What the hell?’ Sam whispered confused.

‘I - I don’t know.’ Jimmy whispered confused.

‘So, do you think we should wake them up and get some actual answers instead of just guessing?’ Sam whispered with a smirk.

‘Do you want to deal with a hung-over archangel?’ Jimmy whispered seriously.

Sam shook his head quickly before closing the door back quietly.

Jimmy followed Sam into the kitchen was an obviously hung-over Dean was trying to get the Keurig to work. Sam chuckled before walking over to Dean, nudging him out of the way, and showed Dean the multiple K-Cup flavors.

Dean stared blurry-eyed at the multiple K-Cups. ‘Toasted marshmallow mocha?’ He asked uncertainly.

‘Oh yes, it’s really quite good.’ Jimmy said with a smile.

‘So, that’s the one you want?’ Sam asked curiously.

Dean just nodded, he wasn’t about to say that that was the only one he was having any luck reading, and he felt about two seconds from throwing up on Sam’s socks.

Sam watched as the coffee began to fill the black cup. ‘Sammy?’ Dean asked carefully.

Sam looked at Dean, who he’d swear look like he was tinting green. ‘Yeah, Dean?’ Sam asked curiously.

‘Can I talk to you?’ Dean asked.

‘What do you think we’re doing?’ Sam asked curiously.

Dean glanced at Jimmy before returning his attention to Sam. ‘Alone?’ He asked.

Jimmy started to turn around and leave the two brothers to - whatever it was. ‘No. You’re obviously going to piss me off by starting something about Jimmy and since it’s obviously going to involve him, you can say it in front of him.’ Sam said determined.

Jimmy stopped and just leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear what Dean was going to say or not, but Sam wanted him to stay…so, he would…if only because Sam wanted him to.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut against the sudden dizziness. A few seconds later, he reopened his eyes. ‘Please Sammy.’ He tried kindly.

Sam looked at Jimmy before nodding. Jimmy turned and left the room. Sam returned his attention to Dean. ‘What Dean?’ He snapped.

‘Sammy, he stabbed you…if it wasn’t for Gabriel, it would’ve…it would…Sammy -’ Dean tried but couldn’t get anymore words out.

‘It would’ve killed me, I am aware.’ Sam admitted honestly.

‘How can you forgive him so easily?’ Dean asked honestly confused.

‘Dean, you don’t understand the situation, AT ALL!’ Sam said seriously.

‘HE STABBED YOU!’ Dean shouted and instantly regretted it, his head felt like it was splitting, the room was spinning, and he could almost feel the vomit at the back of his throat.

‘Dean, you’re aware that Lucifer was pregnant three years ago?’ Sam asked carefully.

‘Of course, it’s an angel thing. Gabi is a nephilim, half-angel and half-human.’ Dean said.

‘And, that in the past, Gabriel has been pregnant?’ Sam asked curiously.

Dean shook his head. ‘No, I wasn’t aware of that, but it doesn’t surprise me.’ Dean said.

‘And, that when Lucifer was still pregnant with Gabi that Jimmy ended up pregnant?’ Sam asked, knowing full well that Dean did NOT know that.

Dean shook his head, again. ‘He was?’ He asked surprised. But then, something dawned on him. ‘What happened to the baby?’ He asked confused.

Sam lowered his head guiltily. ‘Unlike Lucifer or Gabriel who can leave their vessels, Castiel cannot. Jimmy’s a guy, he could not carry the child.’ Sam said sadly.

‘So, he lost it?’ Dean asked curiously.

Sam shook his head. ‘It’s not that simple, Dean.’ Sam whispered sadly. ‘The child wouldn’t have survived but as a nephilim, it would’ve fought to survive. Either way, Jimmy AND the baby would’ve died. There really wasn’t a choice. Part of the process that was done to…get rid of the baby…part of that process, made sure he couldn’t get pregnant again.’ Sam continued.

Dean’s eyes went wide.

‘When the procedure was done, something else broke inside Jimmy and…it’s like there’s the him that I’m used to and then the rage filled Castiel. I haven’t been able to view them as the same person since the first time I saw Castiel’s rage. I couldn’t have stayed with Jimmy if I did. I mean, for all purposes…unlike Nick and Luce, Jimmy and Cas are the same person…but I just cannot see them that way.’ Sam explained.

Jimmy watched as Lucifer sat on the couch with Gabriella in his lap. Lucifer looked over the back of the couch. ‘What?’ Oh, it was Nick, NOT Lucifer.

‘What would happen if you removed my grace?’ Jimmy asked carefully, already knowing the answer.

‘You would lose the abilities you already have, your wings would disappear, and you’d be just as human as Sam.’ Nick said simply. ‘ _I swear, I’m going to stab Gabriel with his own archangel sword if he ever gives you that shit, again._ ’ Nick thought.

Lucifer laughed. He wasn’t going to argue because right then, he agreed…he and Nick both would disagree with the idea…later.

Jimmy lowered his head and chewed on his bottom lip for a few seconds. ‘Could you remove my grace?’ Jimmy asked hesitantly, even though he was fully serious.

‘ _What?!?_ ’ Nick heard Lucifer’s true voice and it made him flinch, even bonded…hearing his true voice was rare and only really happened if Lucifer was VERY surprised or near orgasm. ‘You want Lucifer to remove your grace?’ Nick asked concerned, for clarification, and to let him know that HE would NOT do it!

Jimmy nodded. ‘Yes.’ He said.

‘Have you talked this over with Sam?’ Nick asked worried.

Jimmy shook his head. ‘Not this idea, no.’ He admitted. ‘But, this is not his decision to make.’ He explained. ‘It’s mine and mine alone.’ He said stubbornly.

‘Odd, you don’t want your guardianship because you like Sam overseeing EVERYTHING you do, but something that could affect YOU so severely, you’re keeping from him? Why, Castiel? Is it because you know deep down that he would not agree?’ Nick prodded.

‘I will not be a threat to my Sam!’ Jimmy said determinedly.

‘Well, let me get to feeling like I’m not about to vomit up a months supply of demon blood and then we’ll sand out the finer details.’ Nick said. He was glad that after the first time that Lucifer hadn’t required him to keep feeding on demon blood, that stuff had made him feel like he’d drunk sour milk.

Jimmy nodded resolutely.

Gabriel was laying on his back after sending his wings back out of the physical plane. He knew the room wasn’t supposed to be spinning but Kali and some of the other pagan gods had come up with some unique alcohols that could even affect archangels. If it wasn’t for the fact that the pagans had such an issue with angels, he would’ve tried to get back into contact with them - or at least, the ones Lucifer hadn’t killed - but they knew he wasn’t really Loki but the archangel Gabriel, so that hadn’t been an option.

If he were being honest, Gabriel had been awake when Sam and Castiel had poked their heads into the room. He’d used his wings - despite being the youngest archangel, his wings were actually larger then Raphael’s but still smaller then Lucifer or Michael’s - to…cover Jack. Because, he wasn’t about to explain how come Jack was passed out in his boxers…and if it hadn’t been for that semi-sobering feeling, he probably would’ve done something with Jack that…while he wouldn’t necessarily feel guilty about it…it didn’t make it right, either. It hadn't helped his alcohol addled brain that Jack had wanted to see his wings, then wanted to groom them since they really did look...unkempt in the areas Gabriel couldn't reach, had played with his oil glands to figure out what his wing oil smelled like and when he could finally smell - and taste it, he admitted that it smelled and tasted like a mix of chocolate and peanuts with a hint of caramel...it took him a few minutes to figure out, it was like Snicker's, his favorite candy. What he doubted anyone outside of Lucifer - and Nick - realized was that an archangels wing oil apphrodisiac effect was uniquely different then any other angels. An archangels wing oil was only effective on their mate.

Gabriel watched as Jack did what was probably close to a half-stretch before sitting up quickly, standing up unsteadily, and making a beeline for the bathroom down the hall.

Ben jumped sideways toward the wall across from the bathroom door to avoid getting bowled over by Jack, he considered asking why Jack was in his boxers, but considering the black gunk on his hands that smelled suspiciously like one of the candy bars Jack liked to eat, he’d bet his next allowance that he’d been playing with Gabriel’s wing oil. He knew from talking to Jimmy about wing oil, what it looked like, and that it was typical that while each angels wing oil smelled differently, they all had a food smell to them. And, Jack had messaged him enough on Facebook since Kelly died that he knew that Jack had a crush on Gabriel and he knew from what Benny had told him about his daddy - Dean not Benny’s father - and alcohol that a crush and alcohol could lead to some…badly thought out decisions being made. But, he also knew that he was really the only person Jack had told about his crush because he knew that…being with Gabriel was against the law.

Jack stood at the bathroom sink after emptying the contents of his stomach in the toilet _,_ washing the wing oil off his hands, and even though there were bits from the night - day - what time was it when they started that damned drinking game? - before that he couldn’t recall, he knew that if he hadn’t passed out, things would’ve crossed a line that there would’ve been no coming back from. He knew what he thought of Gabriel, but was it really just a teenage crush? COULD Gabriel even feel the same? Did Gabriel know how he felt? Had it been wrong that since THAT day that when he jerked off that it was to thoughts of Gabriel? And, was it wrong that since the last time he’d seen his ex-boyfriend, he’d honestly been afraid to get close to someone that WASN’T Gabriel?

**xXxXx**

Flashback, around a year ago

Jack stood at his mothers grave. The grave was still fresh, she’d just been buried…well, earlier that day - it was after dark and he’d come back after dinner. He knew Sam and Cas would be mad, but he felt like he should be here. He wasn’t sure how long he’d stood there with his hands stuffed in the front pouch - or at least, that’s what he called it - of his Green Lantern hoodie before he heard, ‘You know, you have Sammich and Cassie worried, Jackie boy?’ He heard the normally cherry voice of Gabriel ask, though he seemed more somber now.

Jack turned around to face Gabriel. ‘They actually wanted Luci to find you but its Nick’s day with Gabi, so he’s unavailable. I was their back-up option since I’ve been helping Benny deal with the management issues of the Guidry’s in Sioux Falls and San Fran the last couple of months. Even if Dean won’t admit that I’m actually helping and not trying to prank my way to international stardom.’ Gabriel explained. Gabriel used his right index finger to tap on his right temple. ‘I know you don’t talk much, so just think it and I can hear you.’ He added.

Jack’s bottom lip began to quiver and tears filled his eyes. He had felt…hollow and numb since Castiel had told him that his mother was dead. He’d sat statuesque at the funeral and while he understood the ‘I’m sorry for your loss’ and variations thereof, he hadn’t reacted to them. He’d stared blankly as the service was concluded at the grave. So why…with those simple words from someone he didn’t really know that well, did it seem like his world had finally broken apart. He turned away from Gabriel, buried his face in his hands, and began to sob uncontrollably.

Gabriel slowly approached Jack. ‘Hey kiddo, it’s - hmm, yeah…can’t say that. I’m sure - no, that neither. I know - nope, try again. Um, shit…I don’t know Jackie boy!’ Gabriel said frustrated. He liked jokes but there times where even he considered them inappropriate.

Jack wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist and sobbed into his right shoulder. ‘ _I miss her! She was my mom and - and - I don’t even know who my dad was or is! Her, Sam, and Cas are the only family I have._ ’ He thought. ‘ _And, now…mom is gone!_ ’ His thought continued.

‘ _Your father is Luci’s vessel, Jackie boy._ ’ Gabriel thought with a smirk.

Jack’s head snapped up, so he could face Gabriel, despite the tears. ‘ _Nick?_ ’ He thought confused.

Gabriel just nodded.

‘ _Why didn’t anybody tell me?_ ’ Jack thought confused.

Gabriel shrugged. ‘ _I don’t know, I try to stay out situations surrounding family problems - family issues, even my own._ ’ He thought honestly.

‘ _Like taking off to keep from choosing sides when Michael and Lucifer started fighting?_ ’ Jack thought curiously, completely forgetting about the tears, for now.

‘ _Yes._ ’ Gabriel thought simply.

Jack leaned his head back on Gabriel’s shoulder. ‘ _Tell me about YOUR father._ ’ Jack thought.

If it had been possible, Gabriel was pretty sure he’d have choked on his own grace. ‘ _No._ ’ Gabriel thought.

‘ _I would have thought God’s messenger wouldn’t mind -_ ’ Jack’s thought began.

‘ _While my grace is still tied to the Host, I cut my personal ties with Heaven when I left when Michael and Lucifer were still fighting. I am me!_ ’ Gabriel thought.

‘ _Was it hard to do?_ ’ Jack thought.

‘ _More then you’ll ever realize. I love my family. Hell, I still loved Luci when he killed me. But, I also DON’T like fighting. The Dean from my universe called me a coward - maybe I am, but he wanted me to stand against Luci and I already knew I could not win. Even with an archangel sword, I could not win. Luci had been the one to teach me to fight, every trick I knew…HE had taught me! In hindsight, maybe I should’ve joined him…as it was, he didn’t start the Apocalypse, anyways. He put a couple things in motion and then realized after he killed me that he was playing a part in a design that no longer existed. Michael was dead, there would be no final confrontation between the brothers. But, maybe it was a good thing I didn’t. Would he have still stopped if I hadn’t died?_ ’ Gabriel thought.

‘ _Do you think mom is in Heaven?_ ’ Jack thought.

Gabriel’s eyes glowed and he could feel his wings twitching.

Jack pulled back slightly, just enough to see Gabriel’s face. Gabriel’s glowing eyes were moving like he was reading something very quickly but unless he had night vision and was speed reading gravestones, he doubted that Gabriel was actually reading ANYTHING Jack could see.

It was two minutes later before Gabriel’s eyes stopped their movement and he looked at Jack. ‘Yes, Kelly Kline is in Heaven.’ He said in a monotone voice before his eyes returned to normal.

‘ _How do you know?_ ’ Jack thought.

‘ _Because, for a brief moment, I connected with the Host in this universe…while Heaven is a lot more closed off then in most universes that I’ve been too, it is there. And, through the brief connection…I was able to trace your mother to her Heaven._ ’ Gabriel thought.

Jack felt relief begin to override the sadness. ‘ _Is she happy there?_ ’ He thought.

‘ _Jack, it’s Heaven. You relive your happiest memories there. Of course, she’s happy._ ’ Gabriel thought.

Jack smiled. ‘Thank you.’ He whispered happily, feeling the tears start to run down his face again, but this time in happiness.

Gabriel put his right hand on the top of Jack’s head before messing up his hair. ‘No problem, kiddo.’ He said with a smirk.

**xXxXx**

Flashback, the day before Christmas break after Kelly had died.

‘So, what are you doing over Christmas?’ Jack’s boyfriend, Jesse Turner asked.

Jack shrugged. ‘Sam, Cas - uh, Jimmy - and I will be going to Sam’s uncle Bobby’s. Dean, Benny, and the kids will be there, too. I’m sure Nick will show up since he likes Gabi spending time with Ben and Emma. I don’t know if Gabe will come or not. I hope so, though.’ He signed.

Jesse’s mouth twitched. ‘So, how is everybody related, again?’ Jesse asked curiously.

Jack was confused. He’d explained this to Jesse three times since they met when he started in San Jose after Sam became his foster parent…and Jesse had seemingly FINALLY understood. ‘Well, Sam is Jimmy’s guardian.’ He signed. He couldn’t mention their relationship without risking all sorts of trouble for Sam and he knew that. ‘Dean is Sam’s brother. Benny is Dean’s husband. Ben and Emma are Dean’s biological kids from before Benny but Benny has since adopted them. Nick is…a friend of Sam and Jimmy’s. Gabi is Nick’s daughter. And Gabe…he’s Nick’s brother.’ He continued to sign. He knew that Gabe was Lucifer’s brother but he didn’t mind being called Nick’s brother.

Jack followed Jesse in silence for several minutes after that. When he realized that where they were walking was somewhere he didn’t recognize, he knew he was in trouble. Simply because this was not Jesse’s typical behavior and he just had a bad feeling that…but that thought was cut off as Jesse lead him around a circle of what looked like Castiel’s wing oil, and he knew something was VERY wrong. ‘ _How the hell did Jesse get holy oil?_ ’ He thought to himself.

Jesse’s eyes turned solid black. ‘Now, I know you’re not the right Jack Kline, but I figure there’s an angel around you somewhere. It’s just a matter of which one is at your side.’ Jack knew enough from Sam’s stories and from listening to Castiel, Lucifer, Nick, and Gabriel…this wasn’t Jesse! It was a demon! The demon waved his right arm in front of him and Jack felt himself get thrown back into a literal brick wall. And, as he began to lose consciousness, he could only think of one word. ‘ _Gabriel!_ ’

Gabriel was standing in the kitchen with Benny, rattling off the end of the week reports from Sioux Falls and San Francisco, when he heard the shouted prayer in his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head quickly. He HATED when people shouted prayers! But, he also knew the voice belonged to Jack and Jack did NOT pray to him! And, the panic in Jack’s prayed call to him…something was wrong.

‘Gabe?’ Benny asked concerned.

‘Something’s wrong, I need to go!’ Gabriel said quickly before vanishing.

Benny just shook his head before going back to watching his gumbo slow cook. He knew if something was wrong like Gabriel had said that he was probably going to hear about it once Guidry’s closed for the night which was still several hours away.

Gabriel looked around at the holy oil surrounding him. ‘Jesse Turner, age sixteen. You’re Jack’s boyfriend and have been since he started school here in San Jose.’ He said simply before his eyes began to glow. ‘No, you’re not Jesse. You’re one of Crowley’s demons and if you’re smart…you’ll go back to him.’ Gabriel said simply.

‘Why’s that?’ The demon wearing Jesse’s face asked.

‘Because, Crowley answers to Lucifer, Nick is Lucifer’s vessel, and Jack is Nick’s son. And, threatening Jack is going to result in one pissed off archangel.’ Gabriel said threateningly.

‘And, you can’t do shit as long as you’re in that circle.’ The demon said smugly.

Gabriel laughed. ‘I’m the archangel fucking Gabriel!’ He said as his wings flared into the physical plane. ‘You really think THIS will hold me!’ He said angrily. ‘Lucifer taught me to fight…and -’ He vanished before appearing behind the demon and ramming his archangel sword through his spine. ‘his tricks!’ He snarled before pulling the sword back out.

Jesse blinked his eyes and looked around. He felt strange but he didn’t question it, because he saw Jack laying on the ground in front of the brick wall of a building with a man with blonde wings on his back knelt next to Jack. ‘Who are you?’ Jesse asked curiously.

‘Gabriel.’ Gabriel responded simply before sending his wings back out of the physical plane.

‘WHAT are you?’ Jesse asked curiously.

Gabriel put his right hand on the back of Jack’s head and let the healing power of his grace flow through Jack to make sure if Jack was hurt anywhere else besides his head that the injury was healed. ‘Archangel.’ He said shortly.

Despite having seen the wings, Jesse just couldn’t bring himself to believe it. ‘You’re lying.’ He accused.

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he kept his concentration on Jack. ‘Believe me or don’t. I don’t care. But, hurt Jack again and his boyfriend or not, and they’ll never find your body.’ He said simply.

‘I hurt Jack?’ Jesse asked confused.

‘You made a deal with a demon, you fool! Did you think there wouldn’t be a catch?’ Gabriel snapped.

‘How did you know about that?’ Jesse asked curiously.

‘Again, archangel. So, what were you supposed to get out of the deal, Jesse?’ Gabriel asked.

‘Jack was what I wanted! Why would the demon HURT Jack?’ Jesse asked confused.

‘Because, it’s a demon and demons lie! But, go back to that first part.’ Gabriel said for clarification.

‘Jack was what I wanted.’ Jesse repeated.

‘ _Oh, Luci!_ ’ Gabriel sing-song prayed to his brother.

Lucifer appeared behind Gabriel with Gabriella asleep in his arms. ‘If this isn’t important, little brother or not, I swear…I will smite your ass back to the Empty.’ Lucifer snapped.

‘What the hell?’ Jesse squeaked.

Lucifer turned to Jesse. ‘Aw, Jack’s boyfriend. The name’s Lucifer and I’m Gabriel’s older brother. Should I ask him why he wanted me here?’ Lucifer asked - playing his part…knowing that there was something going on that was probably about to make him VERY angry.

Jesse’s eyes went wide. ‘You’re the Devil!’ He said.

Lucifer shook his head and huffed. ‘God had to love stupid people because he made so many!’ Lucifer said, repeating the words from Nick’s coffee cup. Did it matter that he didn’t like being called the Devil or Satan? That he actually still preferred his angel name? Well, he actually preferred his ORIGINAL name but his father had preferred Lucifer since it means Morningstar, so THAT he would deal with.

Jack blinked his eyes open and looked at Gabriel who had his head turned away and seeing Lucifer turned away standing behind him. ‘Simple, Jesse made a deal with a demon for Jack.’ He heard Gabriel say.

‘ _What do you mean?_ ’ Jack thought.

Gabriel’s head snapped back toward Jack. ‘He made a deal with one of Crowley’s demons so that he could have Jackie boy. It was just lousy luck that the demon he made the deal with wanted to kill the angel closest to him. But, instead of Cassie…he got me and you, Luci.’ He explained.

‘ _I’ll deal with Crowley’s mistake later, but what do you want me to do about Jesse?_ ’ Lucifer thought.

‘ _Ask Jack._ ’ Nick responded.

‘Jack, what do you think I should do?’ Lucifer asked casually.

Jack stood up slowly with Gabriel at his side. ‘ _I just want to go home._ ’ He thought.

Gabriel nodded and he and Jack vanished.

Lucifer shrugged. ‘Remember this, Jesse Turner. The next time you make a demon deal, if they don’t kill you…I will!’ He said simply before vanishing.

Jesse lowered his head before feeling a hand on the top of his head. ‘On second thought, I think you should be old enough by now to know that for every action…there is an equal and opposite reaction. Or maybe, you’re more familiar with…every action has its consequences. This is yours. And remember in what little time you have left, Jack is much more forgiving then I am.’ He heard Lucifer’s voice before feeling an icy burn EVERYWHERE.

Nick watched as Jesse’s eyes glowed white before he hit the ground. Lucifer wasn’t the one to smite Jesse, he was.

**xXxXx**

A week had passed since the failed celebration for Jimmy turned drinking contest between Gabriel, Lucifer, Dean, and Jack.

There had been a steady argument between Sam and Jimmy about the idea that Jimmy wanted Lucifer to drain his grace, not just put it under some danger trigger, but to completely remove his grace. Sam had work to do with and for Eileen and Jimmy had applied for a librarian position at the county library, but at home…it was a constant argument. And, despite the argument, Jimmy still didn’t want to petition to get his own guardianship back. And, Sam…he didn’t know what to legitimately do. Even if he tried to show the fact that he was Jimmy’s POA, Lucifer didn’t have to listen and could still go ahead with it. But, Gabriel and he both had explained that part of Jimmy’s mentality may actually have to do with the fact that he’s an angel and all angels were created to follow orders. Some could break free from that…like Lucifer, Gabriel, eventually Michael, and obviously Castiel…but even they still had the mentality, because even if they don’t follow it, they were created that way.

And Jack? Well, he had taken to staying with Gabriel in New Orleans which meant spending a significant amount of time with Ben and Emma and also eating enough sweets in a day to send a normal person into an indefinite sugar coma…Gabriel helping to keep his blood sugar normal so that didn’t happen. Honestly, it wasn’t because of Jack’s feelings toward Gabriel per se but because he wanted to avoid the arguments because even though he was a lot closer to Jimmy then Sam, he agreed with Sam…but he had begun to understand Gabriel’s feelings about being stuck in the middle when Michael and Lucifer had been fighting, and he didn’t like it. That was most of the reason that Gabriel had made the offer to let Jack stay with him until Sam and Jimmy sorted out their problems, because he knew that Jack was beginning to feel like he was being torn in two and angel or human, he knew that didn’t feel good.

Sam crossed his arms on the steering wheel before leaning his head on them. He knew he was eventually going to have to get out of the car and go in and talk to Jimmy, but it wasn’t something he was looking forward to. He HATED wearing a suit but it was required attire if he was in a court room, otherwise…Eileen really didn’t care as long as he didn’t come in wearing swim trucks, again. In his defense, that had been his April Fools joke last year and she had laughed over it. He actually had three different suits which he matched to certain situations. He had a white one which he wore for custody cases, both child…and adult when necessary - he blamed Lucifer for getting that suit, but he’d gotten used to it. He had a red one which he wore for divorce cases, and he wasn’t sure if it was Dean or Benny who’d gotten it, but it fit and he liked it…so, he didn’t complain. The only one he’d gotten himself was the black one he wore for every other case…and if he got technical, Eileen was actually the one who paid for that one…while the other two fit him in a general way, that one was tailor-made to fit him. He also knew if Dean ever saw the way he kept his hair back when he was at the firm or in court, Dean would probably laugh himself to death at Sam’s expense…or wait until he was asleep and taking the scissors to his hair…so, he’d do his damnedest to keep Dean from seeing the man-bun. He was also concerned about letting Jack stay with Gabriel for a couple of reasons but he knew that those were unwarranted concerns, at the moment…since the reason Jack was staying there was because of what was going on between Sam and Jimmy.

Sam sat up straight in the car before opening the door, getting out of the car, locking the door, shutting the door, and walking out of the garage into the mud-room. He slipped off his dress shoes before walking into the living room. He blinked a few times, Jimmy was stretched out on the couch reading _Brother Demon_ which was the tenth book of _the Hunter Brothers_ series. And, while Jimmy was reading his pre-release copy, Sam had had it set up for the book release to match up with Jimmy’s final day of college. He knew that despite his publishers original reservations that _Boy King & Broken Angel_ had been a very popular book for several months after its release, and that _Slave Angel_ \- which once Jimmy had finished it…he’d had Sam get it published under Sam Wesson…it was the only book that wasn’t part of or a spin-off of _the Hunter Brothers_. Sam had gotten multiple requests since _Slave Angel_ was released for a sequel but Jimmy had no interest in doing a sequel so Sam had refused. He knew that what Jimmy was working on was a fictional book about the Winchester house…which had NOTHING to do with Sam or Dean’s family but about the house belonging to Sarah Winchester who was the widow of William Winchester which if Sam remembered history properly, was the guy who invented that damned gun! Jimmy had toured the house multiple times since it was in San Jose and Sam had even gotten written consent from the owners so that Jimmy could write the book without any legal ramifications.

‘Good evening, Samuel.’ Jimmy said, without sitting up or even putting the book down.

Sam lowered his head and chewed his bottom lip for a few seconds. ‘Hello, Jimmy.’ He said uncomfortably.

‘How was your day? Have you started on _God’s Sister_ , yet?’ Jimmy asked the two unrelated questions without waiting for answers in-between.

Sam looked at Jimmy who still wouldn’t look at him. ‘It was alright, I have a new client. Divorce and child custody, the mother is alleging the father was abusive. I’m representing the father. I started working on the book three days ago.’ He explained. ‘Have you heard anything from the library, yet?’ He asked.

‘No.’ Jimmy bit out.

‘Have you eaten today, Jimmy?’ Sam asked.

‘No.’ Jimmy said simply.

‘So, do you want to go out and grab something or order in?’ Sam asked, he and Jimmy still couldn’t cook without the fire department on speed-dial and the fire chief had strongly suggested that they stop TRYING to cook.

‘I’m fine.’ Jimmy said dismissively.

‘Have you even drunk anything since the cup of hazelnut coffee you had this morning?’ Sam asked irritated.

‘I haven’t even finished that.’ Jimmy dismissed.

‘Damn it, Jimmy! You can’t keep doing this shit just because we’re not in agreement on this!’ Sam snapped.

Jimmy stood up to face Sam quickly, holding his book at his left side. ‘What are you going to do, Sam…have me committed?’ Jimmy snapped back.

Sam took a startled step back and lowered his head. ‘I thought not.’ Jimmy said smugly.

Sam looked at Jimmy. ‘Jimmy, I -’ Sam began desperately.

‘Don’t you dare say you fucking love me!’ Jimmy snapped. ‘Because, right now…I wouldn’t believe you.’ He added.

Sam felt devastated, how Jimmy could convince himself of that…he did not know, he reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket with his right hand, when he took his hand out it was closed around something, Sam could feel his face twitch, and he tossed what was in his hand at Jimmy’s feet. ‘Fine, Jimmy…I don’t love you…so, I guess I won’t be needing that, anymore.’ Sam said disappointed and heartbroken as he turned and left.

Jimmy watched as Sam slammed the door back out to the garage and listened as the Barracuda started and then as the sound began to fade. He looked down at what Sam had thrown at him. ‘What?’ He whispered curiously. He reached down with his right hand and picked up the small black box before sitting the book on the table. He stood back up before sitting back down on the couch, he flipped open the box, and suddenly felt like that chewing gum that ended up on the bottom of his shoe on a daily basis in the college parking lot. ‘ _What have I done?_ ’ He thought to himself. He scooted back so he was sitting against the back of the couch, holding the box with the thumb and index fingers of both hands, and staring at the ring inside. The ring was silver, the set gemstone…he could tell it wasn’t plastic but what was beneath the surface seemed to swirl with both the color of Jimmy’s eyes and with Sam’s - probably something either Lucifer or Gabriel snapped up for Sam since humans certainly couldn’t do something like that, and there was part of the setting that looked like black angel wings. He carefully took the ring out of the box when he noticed an engraving around the outside - he’d never understood having engraving on the inside since if a ring was worn long enough…the engraving would eventually disappear - and he rotated the ring around to read what it said, it read ‘always my angel’ in Enochian. Placing the ring back in the box, he closed the box, and sat the box on the coffee table, to the right of _Brother Demon_. He needed to fix this!

Over the next hour, Jimmy had to have called Sam over two dozen times, but Sam never answered.

Elsewhere, a loan smartphone sat in the floorboard of a car. ‘31 missed calls’. The phone lit up with the name ‘Jimmy’ and _Stairway to Heaven_ as the ring tone.

**xXxXx**

Jimmy had fallen asleep on the couch with his phone in his hand. He jumped at the ringing of his phone, hit accept without even looking at it, and put the phone up to his right ear. ‘Sam!’ He said tiredly but concerned.

‘Is this James Novak?’ A male voice asked formally over the other end of the phone.

‘I prefer Jimmy, but yes.’ Jimmy said. He decided not to say that he actually preferred Castiel, because a bad feeling had instantly settled in his stomach at the question and he did NOT like it.

‘Do you know a Samuel Winchester?’ The male asked, still formal.

‘Yes.’ Jimmy said, he kept his answer short on purpose.

‘You’re aware that you’re Mister Winchester’s emergency contact.’ The male asked, continuing with the formality.

‘Yes.’ Jimmy repeated. They were actually each others primary emergency contacts.

‘Well sir, could you come to the hospital? Mister Winchester was involved in a car accident and -’ The male began to ask - sounding more uncomfortable then before.

Jimmy wanted desperately to ask which hospital, but that wouldn’t matter, because if Sam was hurt…‘I’m not his next of kin.’ He said sadly.

“Oh, uh…’ The male had been caught off-guard. ‘Well, do you know how to get in contact with his next of kin?’ He asked.

Jimmy gave the man Dean’s number and before he could ask where Sam was, the man had already hung up.

**xXxXx**

Benny rubbed his eyes and yawned. He swore he’d take a sledgehammer to Dean’s phone one day! Why that damned thing never seemed to wake Dean up, he didn’t know. He reached over to Dean’s nightstand, picked up the phone, hit accept, and put the phone up to his right ear. ‘Hello.’ He said with a yawn.

‘Is this Dean Lafitte?’ The man asked.

‘No, this is his husband, Benny. Please hold.’ Benny said. He took the phone away from his ear and promptly elbowed Dean in the head with his right elbow.

‘What the fuck?’ Dean said, startled awake, before having a phone pressed to his left ear. ‘Hello?’ He asked curiously.

‘Dean Lafitte?’ The man asked.

‘Uh huh.’ Dean said yawning.

‘You’re Samuel Winchester’s brother?’ The man asked.

‘Yes sir.’ Dean said, suddenly wide awake.

‘Where do you live? I’ve looked at every area code in California and -’ The man began.

‘New Orleans, the French Quarter.’ Dean snapped.

‘How long would it take you to get the county hospital in San Francisco?’ The man asked.

Dean was half tempted to say about two minutes if he could get Gabriel to snap him there even if he didn’t like ‘angel travel’ but at least it was better then ‘airplane travel’. ‘I don’t fly…so, however long it took me to drive it. Why?’ He asked curiously.

Benny watched concern grow steadily on Dean’s face after that. ‘If it’s something that needs signed, ask Jimmy…he lives with Sam for Christ’s sake!’ He heard Dean say. It didn’t surprise him that despite everything Dean might say about Jimmy that he’d still allow him to do something like that…even if the law wouldn’t agree, even less since Sam was Jimmy’s guardian and so, Jimmy couldn’t sign ANYTHING!

Benny watched as annoyance grew on Dean’s face. ‘I don’t give a fuck! Yes, Sammy is my brother…but Jimmy knows more about what he’d want medically then I would.’ He listened as Dean stressed. He knew that that was VERY hard for Dean to admit, but he was glad Dean was willing to admit it. But, he didn’t think Dean was considering why Jack was staying with Gabriel and that Jimmy and Sam had been arguing since Jimmy had stabbed Sam.

**xXxXx**

Jimmy, Dean, Benny, Jack, and Gabriel all sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Lucifer was at home with Gabriella after Gabriel had dropped Ben and Emma off at his brothers.

‘What the hell happened?’ Dean asked confused.

‘Sam was involved in a car accident, cher. You were told that less then an hour ago.’ Benny said.

‘That’s not what I mean! He’s a damn safety nut on the road…he would NOT HAVE SPED THROUGH A RED LIGHT!’ Dean snapped.

Benny glanced at Jimmy before returning his attention to Dean. ‘You’re right, cher.’ Benny said.

Jack nodded in agreement.

Gabriel looked at Jimmy. ‘What did you do, Castiel?’ Gabriel asked curiously.

Benny lowered his head. ‘ _Dammit, Gabe! You did not need to say that with Dean in the room!_ ’ He prayed silently.

Dean glared at Jimmy.

Jimmy looked at Gabriel. ‘Did you know he had an engagement ring?’ He asked, instead of answering.

‘Yeah, Luci snapped it up ten months and fourteen days ago.’ Gabriel said simply. ‘Did he finally pop the question, Cassie?’ He asked with a smirk.

Jimmy lowered his head. ‘I don’t even know what he’d said…but I told him not to tell me that he loved me because I wouldn’t believe him. He was angry, said he didn’t, threw the box at me, and left.’ He said regretfully.

Dean jumped up and took an aggressive step toward Jimmy, Benny jumped up and grabbed Dean, and all hell was about to break loose. Gabriel shook his head before snapping his fingers.

Jimmy looked at the frozen scene before looking at Gabriel. ‘What did you do?’ He asked confused.

‘I froze the hospital…all except the two of us.’ Gabriel explained simply.

‘I didn’t mean for this to happen…I just I wanted…’ Jimmy cried.

Gabriel quickly looked through Jimmy’s recent memories. ‘Are you THAT desperate to get rid of your grace?’ Gabriel asked disappointed.

Jimmy shook his head. ‘I just want Sam to be okay.’ Jimmy continued to cry.

‘Do you remember that piece of grace that Luci had left in you that you could trigger to call him when he wasn’t around and you needed him?’ Gabriel asked casually.

Jimmy just nodded.

‘Something similar could be done with your grace to lock it away…a trigger could be made to unlock it. Luci could probably even do a multiple layered trigger so it wouldn’t be released at once. I don’t know if he’d have to rebuild it each time or if he could do one complex enough to rebuild itself…but between him and his access to _the Book of the Damned_ and me and my knowledge of pagan rituals…I’m sure we could come up with something.’ Gabriel explained.

‘I think…I think I should talk to Sam.’ Jimmy said hesitantly.

Gabriel nodded, he figured Castiel was starting to learn where his mistake had been. ‘ _Here’s an idea for angels, spend some time in a human vessel…GROW UP in a human vessel…maybe so many angels wouldn’t be dicks._ ’ He thought to himself. Gabriel snapped his fingers again.

Dean blinked several times before shaking his head. ‘Wha…what, what just happened?’ Dean asked confused.

‘Sammich will be fine Dean-o.’ Gabriel said dismissively.

Dean narrowed his eyes. ‘How do you know?’ He asked curiously.

‘Me, archangel. Archangels were our fathers first creation. So, we are his STRONGEST and most knowledgeable creations.’ Gabriel said matter-of-factly.

‘You predate the Leviathan?’ Benny asked curiously.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. ‘THOSE were fathers FIRST mistake, even if we are stronger than the Leviathan…which we are…we do not go out of our way to get into a confrontation with them. While most people consider the anti-thesis to an angel to be a demon, and on the surface…that is correct, but at it’s core…the Leviathan are our greatest threat.’ He said, annoyance clear in his voice. ‘But, the Leviathan are also a unique species, kill their leader, and the rest lose their way.’ He said and then shrugged.

Gabriel decided not to mention that the reason he KNEW that Sam would be okay is because similar to smiting, an archangel doesn’t require physical contact to heal a person…it was just a matter of proximity.

Dean narrowed his eyes. ‘I don’t trust you.’ He said.

Gabriel shrugged. ‘Why? Is it because I think of myself as a pagan archangel which for humans would be a contradiction? Is it because I’m Lucifer’s baby brother? Is it because I’m Castiel’s uncle? Is it because if anyone asks I’m Nick’s brother? I doubt it’s because I’ve been helping Benny, though.’ He asked simply.

Benny chuckled. ‘You know that would make you Jack’s uncle?’ He asked.

Jack about choked.

‘Forget I said that part, I’m not nor will I ever be Nick’s brother.’ Gabriel corrected.

Jack’s face went red.

Benny started laughing.

Dean looked at Benny, Jack, Gabriel, and then back to Benny. ‘Benny, what am I missing?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘That if Gabriel isn’t fucking Jack that it’s only a matter of time and Sam and I are well aware of that fact.’ Jimmy said simply.

Gabriel was not one to be left speechless, but THAT left him open-mouthed, wide-eyed, and speechless.

‘ _Gabe, you need to snap out of it!_ ’ Jack firmly thought.

Gabriel cleared his throat. ‘Why would you think that?’ He asked curiously.

‘Do you just show your wings to everyone?’ Jimmy asked with a smirk.

Gabriel’s eyes glowed. ‘Of course not!’ He said, as if the idea was ridiculous.

‘So, who do angels show their wings to?’ Jimmy asked curiously.

‘Their desired mate.’ Gabriel said before disappearing.

‘How would you even figure out the legal side of something like that when one of them…predates the Earth and potentially the concept of time?’ Dean asked thoroughly confused.

Jimmy shook his head and shrugged. ‘I do not know.’ He said honestly.

**xXxXx**

The following day, Jimmy sat in the provided aluminum chair. Or, if it wasn’t aluminum…it was just as uncomfortable. Gabriel had come back and sent Benny and Dean back home before going to get Ben and Emma and sending them back home before coming back for Jack. He knew that despite the fact that Gabriel helped Benny out with the management issues of the Guidry’s in Sioux Falls and San Francisco that Gabriel actually lived in New Orleans while Lucifer had taken up residence in Los Angeles. And, once the management issues get worked out, Benny will be working at opening a Guidry’s in LA.

Sam opened his eyes before quickly squeezing them back shut.

Jimmy knew that Gabriel had healed Sam, sent the car back home after repairing it, and had dealt with any questions that him doing those things could lead to. Gabriel was NOT shy about using his abilities since he wasn’t trying to hide from anyone and wasn’t trying to pass himself off as Loki.

Sam blinked his eyes open, again. He looked at Jimmy. ‘What are you doing here?’ He snapped.

Jimmy looked at Sam. ‘I’m sorry, Sam.’ He said regretfully.

‘For what?’ Sam snapped.

Jimmy lowered his head. ‘For saying what I did. I know that you love me and…I hope that you know that I love you. Even when I stabbed you, you didn’t hold it against me. I didn’t want my grace…I still don’t…but…I - I can’t continue to hurt you the way I have been. Gabriel said that Lucifer might be able to seal my grace away with a sort of danger trigger like when I needed Lucifer before he started staying in this universe…I think that might actually be a better option.’ He explained cautiously.

Sam shook his head. ‘Do whatever you want.’ He said, emptily.

Jimmy’s head snapped up to look at Sam. ‘Sam?’ He asked concerned.

‘I’m done, Jimmy. I’ve read, observed the consequences of after, and seen firsthand…you hurting yourself…over and over, again…for most of my adult life. I can’t do it, anymore. I WON’T do it anymore.’ Sam said sadly.

Jimmy wanted to drop his head and accept it, but he knew that if he did…that it was really over…and he’d be damned to the Cage before he’d let that happen. ‘Sam, you’re the one good thing - person I’ve felt like I’ve had that truly cared about me in my life. I…do love you and I am so, so sorry that I keep doing this to you. Even if the way I hurt you is by hurting myself…but…please, I don’t want - I CAN’T lose you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.’ Jimmy cried.

‘Jimmy, I have never been suicidal in my life! But, when you said what you did…I don’t think you realized how much it hurt me. How much I DID want to die then! I will NOT go through that, again!’ Sam snapped.

‘Sam, please! Just…give me another chance, I’ll…try my best to be better.’ Jimmy said desperately, pleadingly.

‘Dean was right, Jimmy…you are toxic.’ Sam said sadly. ‘So, just go.’ He added.

Jimmy closed his eyes, nodded, and reopened his eyes. He started walking toward the door. ‘I would have said yes.’ He said regretfully as he pulled the door closed behind him.

It took a few seconds for Sam to realize what Jimmy had said and the implications of it. When he realized what it meant, he took the IV out of his left arm, and looked around for his clothes…because if he was going after Jimmy, it sure as hell wasn’t going to be in a hospital gown!

Jimmy leaned back against the drivers side door, looking down at the wallpaper of his smartphone. He smiled weakly, it was a picture from Sam’s birthday…of their trip to the beach, them on a beach towel under a beach umbrella after Sam had dunked Jimmy in the water and they were BOTH soaked! But what made it such a nice picture was the affection on Sam’s face for him. They’d been happy…so, so happy. ‘I want that back!’ Jimmy cried as he slid down the car door to the ground. He pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs, but kept his phone in his hand. ‘I want that back!’ He repeated.

Sam looked around the parking lot. ‘ _Come on, Sammy! It can’t be that hard to find a Yenko Camaro! Ninety percent of the vehicles here aren’t even five years old!_ ’ He thought to himself, but it sounded eerily similar to DEAN’S voice.

Sam looked around the first floor of the parking lot, but couldn’t find Jimmy’s car. ‘ _Come on, he couldn’t have left, yet!_ ’ He thought frustratingly.

Sam made his way up to the second floor and was relieved to see Jimmy’s car rather quickly. Deciding to not push his luck any further then he already had by signing out AMA and leaving his medical information for the hospital, he jogged over to Jimmy’s car. He saw Jimmy sitting on the ground against the drivers side door, stepped carefully over to Jimmy, knelt down next to him, and put his right hand between Jimmy’s shoulder blades.

Jimmy’s head jerked up and he looked at Sam. ‘Sam?’ He asked uncertainly.

Sam nodded with a slight smile.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes. Was this some sort of game Sam was playing?

‘How about we go home and do this right?’ Sam asked with a growing smile.

Jimmy’s eyes lit up and he happily agreed.

When they got home, Sam got out of the car, and looked over at his car. ‘Gabriel?’ He asked curiously.

Jimmy nodded before following Sam into the living room from the garage. Sam turned to face Jimmy. ‘Where is it?’ Sam asked curiously.

‘On the coffee table next to my copy of _Brother Demon_.’ Jimmy said.

Sam turned back around, walked over to the coffee table, picked up the black box, turned back around, and walked back over to Jimmy. ‘Well, we have always had an unorthodox relationship…so, maybe I shouldn’t be surprised that things turned out like this.’ Sam said, smiling and with a laugh. ‘Honestly, being your guardian…I don’t know if we can legally do this or not, but even if we can’t…it’s really just a piece of paper saying what we already know.’ He added. ‘Anyways,’ He began - suddenly feeling nervous despite already knowing Jimmy’s answer - before getting down on his right knee ‘James Novak, the day I met you was one of the worst days of my life. The second time, I made it my personal mission to help you and always protect you. Somewhere between the then and the now, I fell in love with you and I think I’ve fallen a little more in love with you every day. And, I know that I couldn’t imagine my life without you by my side. Jimmy, you are my angel, you have been since I first met you. Will you do me the honor of being mine for the rest of our lives and marry me?’ Sam asked as he held the black box up and popped the lid open.

Jimmy smiled. ‘Of course, I will!’ He said happily.

Sam blinked several times. ‘Which hand do you want it on? I know it depends on the country or cultural or sometimes just which hand is dominant. Honestly, I’m not sure it matters, but that’s why I’m asking your preference.’ He asked.

‘My left.’ Jimmy said.

Sam took the ring out of the box before slipping it on Jimmy’s left ring finger, stood up, picked Jimmy up bridal style, spun him around as they both laughed happily, and let Jimmy down so he could stand back up. ‘My angel.’ Sam whispered.

‘My Sam.’ Jimmy responded before Sam pressed his lips to Jimmy’s.

**xXxXx**

Two years later, Sioux Falls.

Gabriella tugged on the back of Nick’s white suit jacket. ‘Daddy Nick!’ She whined.

Nick looked down at Gabriella who was in what she called a pink princess dress. ‘Yes Gabi?’ He asked curiously. Gabriella was five but being a Nephilim, she swallowed knowledge like an angel.

‘Why do both Em and I have to be flower girls?’ Gabriella asked.

‘Because, Sam wanted Emma to be their flower girl and you whined until Jimmy convinced him to let you help.’ Nick said honestly. Jimmy still preferred to be called Castiel but it was just less confusing for everyone involved if he went by his ‘human’ name.

‘Jimmy’s a nice angel, just like daddy Luce.’ Gabriella said with a smile.

‘He’s Lucifer’s son, so of course he’s one of the good ones.’ Nick said with a smirk. He wasn’t surprised by Lucifer’s laughter in his head.

Dean looked Emma up and down. ‘Flower girl meant DRESS, not your tomboy gothic punk look, Emma!’ Dean said, shaking his head in disappointment.

‘Why couldn’t I have just dressed like papa?’ Emma asked.

‘Because, Benny is actually wearing the same suit that he wore when he married me…and we couldn’t find you a matching pants suit.’ Dean explained.

‘Oh!’ Emma said, looking down.

‘So, since this is Sammy and Jimmy’s special day, can you PLEASE behave and just put on the damn dress to match Gabi’s?’ Dean asked frustrated.

‘Okay, daddy.’ Emma said reluctantly.

‘Now, do you understand what you need to do, little bear?’ Benny asked.

‘I’m the ring bearer, so I’m responsible for Uncle Sammy and Jimmy’s wedding bands.’ Ben said, smiling. ‘Just like daddy is Uncle Sammy’s best man and you’re Jimmy’s.’ He added.

‘Very good.’ Benny said.

‘ _So, do you have everything ready for the after-wedding party?_ ’ Jack thought.

‘ _Of course, Jackie boy._ ’ Gabriel thought simply. ‘ _Do you have everything ready so you can film it?_ ’ He added.

Jack simply nodded.

‘Everything will be fine, Sam.’ Eileen signed.

‘How do you know?’ Sam signed.

‘Because, you asked BOTH Gabe and Luce if you could marry Jimmy and besides the equivalent of a drunk college campus worth of laughter from Gabe and an otherwise enthusiastic agreement - or as enthused as he gets - from Luce, they BOTH gave you their blessing. Dean gave Jimmy a more grudging blessing but after enough elbows to stomach, foot stomps, and threats to withhold sex until the answer changed from Benny, Dean eventually agreed. And, Dean’s only requirement was that you have the wedding up here so your Uncle Bobby and Miss Jody could attend and Jimmy’s the one who invited me.’ Eileen signed.

‘I know. And, I asked Dean to be my best man while Jimmy asked Benny to be his, which Benny got a kick out of. Jack’s less than a month from turning eighteen but was thrilled when we suggested he film our wedding since after he finishes his upcoming senior year of high school, he’s wanting to get into filming. Em and Gabi are both flower girls. Ben’s the ring bearer. Gabe planned the after-party following strict guidelines that Luce made sure he followed. And, Luce was also the one Jimmy stayed with last night to follow that stupid tradition of not spending the night before the wedding with your spouse-to-be. Uncle Bobby agreed to let us use his house for this as long as we also help with the clean-up. And, Jody was actually the one who found someone to officiate the wedding.’ Sam signed.

‘How hard was it to convince Jimmy to file for his guardianship?’ Eileen signed.

‘Believe me, it was A LOT easier to convince him to have the wedding on my birthday.’ Sam signed.

‘And, how have you two been handling the situation between Jack and Gabe?’ Eileen signed.

‘We really haven’t. Technically, Gabe hasn’t touched him LIKE THAT…and even if he had, Gabe wouldn’t hurt him…or force him to do something he didn’t want to do…the law concerning age of consent be damned. And, what the hell are we supposed to do about Gabe INSTRUCTING Jack on the right and wrong way to do things? I’m not sure what it makes either of them that Gabe likes to watch Jack fuck girls or get fucked by boys or a mix of the girls and boys for threesomes and that Jack LIKES him watching. And, we’ve been in over our heads for the past eighteen MONTHS when this shit started…and when we tried to put a stop to it, Jack ran off, and if it hadn’t been for Gabe…he WOULDN’T have come back!’ Sam signed.

‘What does it make Gabe that his voyeurism is really just watching Jack with solid illusions that Gabe has created to skirt the law?’ Eileen signed, once Sam and Jimmy figured out she could be trusted…they explained to her about how Jimmy was really an angel and how Gabe and Luce were archangels and Gabi was a Nephilim.

‘Hey, I believe in safe, sane, and consensual as much as the next person…that isn’t SANE.’ Sam signed, firing back. ‘But, neither is it when Gabe creates an illusion or two for HIM to…play with…and Jack wants to watch. But then, neither Jimmy or I are exhibitionists, either.’ He continued.

‘And, you’re sure that Gabe didn’t mess with Jack’s head?’ Eileen signed.

‘I’m sure. I’ve asked Luce and he says Gabe hasn’t done anything…and since Nick is Jack’s father, I tend to believe him. Luce did say that if ANYONE has messed with someone’s head it’s been Jack messing with Gabe’s in a much more…human way.’ Sam signed.

‘What does that mean?’ Eileen signed.

‘It means Jack knew what level of self-control Gabe had and started finding ways to chip away at it and this has been Gabe’s solution. And no, I did not ask because Luce would have told me and I know what sorts of things that go flitting through a teenage boys mind and I don’t want to know Jack’s fantasies. Not with the kind I used to have about Jimmy when I was a teen.’ Sam signed.

‘Does he know that you had a crush on him for YEARS before meeting him the second time and realized that it WASN’T a crush and probably hadn’t been for quite some time?’ Eileen signed.

Sam shook his head with a smile. ‘No. But, as I’ve told him several times since my unorthodox proposal, it doesn’t matter what I say to him or he says to me…I’ll always want him with me.’ He said.

Jimmy stared at Bobby and Jody. Jody in his Sheriff’s uniform made no attempt at concealing her sidearm and Bobby repeatedly tapping his rifle against his left shoe. Jimmy huffed. ‘Mister Singer, Miss Mills…I’ve already gotten the shovel talk from Dean and Benny and even Lucifer…believe me, if I hurt Sam…ANYTHING that could be humanly done to me wouldn’t compare to what I’d end up doing to myself OR what my own father is capable of.’ He explained before looking down at the Sudoku puzzle on his phone.

Jimmy leaned his head back against the wall, between Gabriel’s knowledge of pagan ‘magic’, Lucifer’s knowledge of witchcraft and access to _T_ _he Book of the Damned_ , and both of their extensive knowledge of Enochian sigils…Jimmy’s got his abilities sealed in a Russian nesting doll type of lock that siphons off part of his grace to rebuild the lock any time a layer or more is removed. His grace unlike most angels - except archangels - isn’t reliant on access to the Host, but on proximity to an archangel to recharge. Lucifer and Gabriel BOTH have said that he isn’t an archangel, but that he seemingly has the four set of wings of one. Gabriel said that despite his position as a seraphim, there might be some relation between his abilities and the fact that his other parent was also an archangel. Lucifer had been LIVID when Gabriel said that, before finally admitting that he honestly didn’t know whether Gabriel or Michael was Castiel’s other parent and that the only way to find out for certain was to ask their father which couldn’t be done while Gabriella was alive.

‘So, can either of you tell me how I ended up the bride in this? I figured we’d both be grooms and while we both have the suits…how am I the bride?’ Jimmy asked curiously.

‘You’re shorter?’ Jody asked with a laugh.

‘Thank you, Gabriel!’ Jimmy snapped. ‘I’m being serious, Jody.’ He said annoyed.

‘Because, you lost a bet with Dean.’ Jody said honestly.

Jimmy hung his head in shame. He raised his right hand to head level with his right index finger extended and flicked his finger forward. ‘That would be it.’ He admitted embarrassed. ‘I still say Dean cheated, though.’ Jimmy said raising his head to face Jody, again.

‘How do you cheat at pinball, idjit?’ Bobby asked.

Jimmy looked at Bobby and shrugged. ‘Okay, so he found the one damned game I can’t beat him at.’ He said annoyed and then started laughing.

Bobby and Jody looked at each other.

‘It was worth it, though…apparently, those things hurt if you get a pinball plunger jabbed hard enough back at your groin.’ Jimmy said with a chuckle. ‘Dean was walking funny after calling me a bastard for it.’ He started outright laughing again.

Jimmy waited as Bobby and Jody left the room, he waited as the noise all started focusing outside, and he looked in the mirror standing in the room and frowned. He ran his hands through his hair giving it less of its ‘fixed up’ look and more of his normal hair style…or lack thereof. When there was a knock at the door, Jimmy turned away from the mirror. The door opened and Jimmy narrowed his eyes. ‘Who are you? You’re not part of the family and you’re not a friend. Everybody that should be here is.’ He said, instantly on his guard.

‘I got bored.’ The man said.

‘So, what? You’re crashing my wedding?’ Jimmy asked irritated.

The man scratched behind his right ear. ‘Something like that. I needed to find a new favorite.’ He said ominously.

‘New favorite what? WHO ARE YOU?’ Jimmy asked thoroughly confused.

‘Universe, reality…whatever. I don’t want to start off with another completely blank slate, this universe seems promising.’ The man said.

‘For what?’ Jimmy asked cautiously. He put his right hand behind his back and his angel blade appeared in his hand.

The man rolled his eyes and did a partial wave with his right hand. ‘You won’t need that.’ He said before letting out of breath of air.

Jimmy took a step back when he felt the angel blade disappear. ‘Who…who are you?’ He asked worried.

‘As I was saying, I’m trying to find a template to go by. It’s not that I can’t start over from scratch, I just don’t want to.’ The man said.

Jimmy’s eyes went wide. ‘Chuck!’ He said surprised.

Chuck nodded.

Jimmy crossed his arms. ‘Why do you need a template? Are you going to create MORE universes?’ He asked curiously.

Chuck shook his head. ‘It doesn’t matter and not exactly. I figured I could have some fun while I was here.’ He said as way of explanation.

Jimmy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and knew it was Dean telling him that they were waiting on him. ‘Well, enjoy your vague answers, I have a wedding to attend.’ Jimmy said as he walked around Chuck and left the room.

Chuck followed Jimmy. ‘But, aren’t you curious why I’m here NOW of all times and not say, last week or next week?’ He asked curiously.

‘Not really.’ Jimmy said dismissively.

‘Well, it’s not every day that one of my angels get married.’ Chuck admitted.

‘HUH?’ Jimmy squeaked.

‘You’re more like a grandchild but…details.’ Chuck said.

Jimmy stopped. ‘You don’t like nephilim.’ Jimmy said accusingly.

‘No, I don’t. Angels were not created to procreate with humans. But, they weren’t created to be dicks, either.’ Chuck explained with a shrug.

‘You killed Jack in one of the other universes!’ Jimmy said accusingly.

‘Yes.’ Chuck said simply.

‘The nephilim, all that survived their birth…you’ve killed them all.’ Jimmy said concerned.

‘Yes.’ Chuck repeated. ‘Nephilim are inherently evil.’ He said as way of explanation.

‘So, you’re here to kill Gabi?’ Jimmy asked, his concern growing.

‘No.’ Chuck denied.

‘And, why should I believe you?’ Jimmy snapped.

‘Because, I could have snapped my fingers and killed her without you ever knowing I was even here.’ Chuck said seriously.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes. ‘So, before I end up even more late to my own damn wedding…I’m guessing you’re just not leaving until you get whatever it is you want?’ He asked annoyed.

‘I knew Lucifer and you always were my favorites for a reason.’ Chuck said with a hint a smirk.

Jimmy walked out of the house and Chuck vanished.

Jimmy walked down the short aisle and when he got up to where Lucifer was seated, he mouthed two words ‘Chuck’s here!’ And, he proceeded down the aisle as if he hadn’t said anything, but watched as Lucifer - or Nick - it didn’t matter in that moment, put his arm protectively around Gabriella.

When Jimmy stopped, he looked at Dean. ‘Remember our deal.’ He whispered.

‘Pink dress, angel boy.’ Dean whispered.

Jimmy tossed his phone at Dean. ‘The picture wouldn’t send, but thank Sam.’ He whispered.

Dean covered his mouth to keep his laugh from being to obvious, but his shaking shoulders were still a giveaway. ‘ _A pink tutu…oh my god! He really did wear the fucking thing!_ ’ He thought to himself.

Sam looked at Dean. ‘Composure, Dean.’ He whispered.

Once Dean stopped laughing, he handed the phone back to Jimmy, and looked at Sam. ‘Traitor! You weren’t supposed to help him!’ He whispered.

Sam shrugged. ‘Hey, you’re the one who made the bet that if he did it that you’d -’ Sam began whispering innocently.

‘I know what I said I’d do!’ Dean snapped, before clamping his mouth shut when he realized he HADN’T whispered.

Benny shook his head with a smirk. ‘Oh, cher.’ He whispered.

The wedding began without a further hitch, until after Sam had recited the ‘normal’ vows. The officiant looked at Jimmy and Jimmy looked at him and mouthed, ‘What?’

‘Do you have vows ready?’ The officiant asked.

‘My - my - my what?’ Jimmy asked thoroughly confused since neither he nor Sam had written their own vows and had not mentioned doing so, to anyone.

‘Your vows, I was told you’d written some of your own.’ The officiant clarified.

Jimmy glared at Dean. ‘Don’t look at me, I didn’t do it!’ Dean whispered while shaking his head. Yeah, THIS wasn’t Dean’s style. He looked at Gabriel who shook his head slightly. This was more Gabriel’s style, but Gabriel had wanted the meal to go smoothly and messing things up at this juncture wouldn’t allow for that to happen…so, that was unlikely.

‘I - I didn’t write my own. It was never part of the plan.’ Jimmy whispered, suddenly feeling like he’d done something wrong.

While the wedding continued without another hitch, once the after-party began…Jimmy just grabbed a small bowl, tossed some cocktail shrimp and some cocktail sauce into the bowl, and went back inside. Neither Jimmy nor Sam had liked the idea of feeding each other cake or any of that type of thing - a ‘tradition’ that neither Dean nor Benny had thought should have been skipped, but with Jimmy ducking out of the party so quickly, there was no room for persuasion.

Jimmy sat seemingly alone in Bobby’s kitchen. ‘I don’t have to tap into my mojo to know you’re there, Chuck.’ Jimmy said as he dunked one of his shrimp into the sauce.

‘You didn’t have to feel depressed just because you couldn’t -’ Chuck began as he appeared behind Jimmy before taking the seat on his right.

‘YOU did it?’ Jimmy asked accusingly.

‘I do have a sense of humor, Jimmy. Just because no one else sees it doesn’t mean -’ Chuck began as he reached for one of Jimmy’s shrimp and promptly got his hand smacked.

‘So, Lucifer got his macabre sense of humor from you?’ Jimmy asked, and moved his bowl further away from Chuck.

‘Yes.’ Chuck said simply before vanishing. Jimmy quickly moved the bowl closer to where Chuck had just been sitting. Chuck reappeared on the side that the bowl had been closer to when he vanished.

‘Try again, that is one of the first tricks you learn to deal with when dealing with Gabriel.’ Jimmy said with a smirk.

Chuck snapped his fingers and Jimmy laughed when a bowl mirroring Jimmy’s own appeared in front of him. ‘Or, just do that.’ He said smiling.

Sam came into kitchen about fifteen minutes later after the whole supply of cocktail shrimp and sauce just vanished. Sam crossed his arms as he stood behind Jimmy. ‘So, another angel?’ He asked, looking at Chuck.

Jimmy leaned his head back to look up at Sam. ‘Sam, meet Chuck.’ He said simply before returning his attention to the shrimp.

‘Chuck?’ Sam asked surprised. ‘Chuck as in God, THAT Chuck?’ He continued.

‘Hello.’ Chuck said.

‘You’re here for Gabi?’ Sam asked defensively.

Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘No, I came to see my grandson get married and for the shrimp.’ He said bored.

‘ _Luce, Chuck’s here…as in…RIGHT HERE!_ ’ Sam prayed silently.

Chuck glanced at Jimmy before returning his attention to the shrimp.

Lucifer and Gabriel appeared at Sam’s side…well, Lucifer on his left and Gabriel on his right.

‘And, that’s my cue to leave.’ Chuck said.

‘ _Have a nice life, Jimmy._ ’ Jimmy heard Chuck say in his head before Chuck vanished with the shrimp and sauce.

Jimmy looked back up to Sam. ‘Thanks, Sam!’ He snapped.

‘Well, I’ll be damned, Dad FINALLY got a sense of humor.’ Gabriel said with a smirk.

‘ _He’s still in this universe. Huh?_ ’ Lucifer thought before vanishing.

**xXxXx**

‘Hello, Lucifer.’ Chuck said.

‘Father.’ Lucifer said with a nod.

‘You know why I’m here.’ Chuck said.

‘You’re not getting my daughter!’ Lucifer snapped. ‘And, Gabe lost too many damn children to your vendetta against nephilim to hand Gabi over to you, either.’ He added.

Chuck huffed and shook his head. ‘I don’t want Gabriella, son.’ He said simply.

‘Then, what do you want?’ Lucifer asked, trying to avoid twitching.

‘I’m starting over. One failed experiment after another and I’m tired, so very tired of the disappointments. So, I’m going back to a blank slate.’ Chuck said simply.

‘Everywhere?’ Lucifer asked curiously.

‘Yes.’ Chuck said simply.

Lucifer took a deep breath he didn’t need, held it for a few seconds, and exhaled. ‘So, we either fight or we die without a fight?’ Lucifer asked carefully.

‘Don’t interfere and -’ Chuck began.

Nick nudged Lucifer to the side. ‘You’re a writer, Chuck! Writers lie! That’s what makes a good story.’ Nick said.

‘Yes, I am. Yes, they do. Yes, that is. But -’ Chuck began.

Lucifer nudged Nick back. ‘You’re tired. You’re preparing for a fight. Win or lose, it’s the end.’ He said.

‘Goodbye, my Morningstar.’ Chuck said in Enochian before vanishing, without commenting on what Lucifer said.

**xXxXx**

‘Alright everyone, since this is my wedding, and Dean had no idea what to get as a present, I made a request. He agreed but at a slight cost, it was fine, he thought he’d embarrass me but it didn’t. Anyways, you’re all family and over the years the ones who weren’t born into it…well, we’ve all ended up being adopted into the Winchester-Singer family…so, we’re all aware that Dean while being an excellent mechanic, he has another talent. He’s also a very talented musician. So, my request was this, for Dean to sing a song at the party.’ Jimmy said clearly.

‘And, once I told him that once I married Jimmy that that would make him as much Dean’s brother as I am Benny’s…well, he had no compliant that wasn’t going to result in Benny punishing him.’ Sam added with a smile.

‘Yeah, there’s no question who has yours balls, Dean!’ Gabriel spoke up.

‘Hey, I’ve had THOSE for years!’ Benny added before he started laughing and Dean smacked him upside the hand.

‘Gabriel, kids!’ Lucifer snapped.

Ben laughed. ‘Emma and I have been walking in on those two since they got together.’ He admitted.

‘Uh huh.’ Emma quickly agreed. ‘We’ve seen and heard more than we like to think about.’ She added.

‘Well, Gabi then.’ Lucifer said hesitantly.

‘Daddy Luce, I’m a nephilim. I swallow information, even if it’s not appropriate for my age.’ Gabriella said.

Lucifer’s head dropped. ‘Nevermind.’ He huffed.

Gabriel laughed. ‘Ah, the mighty Devil left speechless by -’ He began before he was silenced by Jack pressing his lips to Gabriel.

‘Well, that’s one way to shut the trickster up.’ Eileen said carefully. She honestly preferred sign language but she could speak if it was absolutely required.

Everyone else cracked up at Gabriel’s expense.

Dean walked over with his guitar to where Jimmy and Sam were standing, Sam and Jimmy returning to their seats, and waited for everyone to quiet down…it took a couple minutes…and then, he began to play.

_Oh, get inside, take a ride, far as it’ll go  
Let it spin to the end and right around the roll  
Find a line every time, tearing through the wall  
Sonic Boom to the room, come burnin’ like a cannonball _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) And, THAT is the end of the Stanford Daze: Part II. Hopefully, you have enjoyed the series. And no, I still don’t plan to continue this series, but it’s not an impossibility. For now, I’m going off to start working on my next story. 2) The verse at the end of this chapter is the first verse from Radio Company’s song entitled Cannonball. And, while the song didn’t exist until the latter part of 2019 and by the end of this chapter the year is only 2013…my best advice is to just deal with.
> 
> Beta's Note: Even if these stories were nothing like what I read or wrote before, I really enjoyed the twists and these interesting pairings. It has been such a fun ride to preread this and laugh and be sad over certain scenes, and I hope the readers get a kick out of the complex family connections made in this story. Because in the end, that's what all of them are – one big family.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!
> 
> Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and then promptly deleted!


End file.
